A Deadly Jealousy
by babylove969
Summary: Sebastian has his eyes on Blaine. Blaine just wants to be left alone so he and Kurt can enjoy Kurt's senior year together. But when Sebastian takes things too far and the Warblers turn on Blaine. Blaine is left wondering who his true friends really are. Now he has to fight just to survive another year, but he's not alone. The New Directions are there for him every step of the way.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Alright let me start by saying this is the first Glee story I have ever written. I just started to get interested in Glee this year and I have gone back to watch all of the seasons. I just love Blaine so I find myself with numerous stories in my head for him. so I have been busy writing quite a bit of Glee stories in the last couple of weeks. This is my first stab at it so please be nice.**_

_**WARNINGS: I'll specify warnings in each chapter as they vary. This chapter had mild language, male/male kiss and bullying. Nothing too heavy yet.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think so far. The characters will have moments where they are OOC. Also I have changed a few things in the story line. Blaine is sixteen and in grade 11 (I'm Canadian so I'm not sure what that would be in U.S) He's also a little more shy when it comes to more than just singing. He plays the piano, but Kurt had never heard him. I tried to make this story dig deeper into Blaine and his emotions that he seems to leave unsaid.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 1

Blaine woke up that morning to the sound of his parents arguing. He was getting used to the sound, but that didn't mean he wanted to wake up that way every day. It was just after seven in the morning and Blaine knew he had to get up so he could get to school. Blaine had always liked school, he was good at it and it always felt like he could just be himself and not have to worry. Now that he was at McKinley High Blaine was even able to wear his own clothing as appose to the uniform at Dalton. That didn't mean that he didn't miss his blazer and tie. He missed the friendships that he had at Dalton for the last three years. Some of those friendships were even longer than that, some went as far back as the sixth grade. Blaine was happy at McKinley though with Kurt and he had made new friends. Plus in the area that he lived in he still saw a lot of his old friends from Dalton. Blaine just transferred schools, not neighbourhoods. Blaine got up and decided to get ready for school, he didn't mind being a little early if it meant that he didn't have to listen to his parents screaming at each other. If they had lived in a different neighbourhood the neighbours might have said something by now, but the houses were pretty far apart so no one ever heard his parents. Plus Blaine lived in the more wealthy part of town and most were very used to looking the other way. Blaine had done his best to ignore his parents and their harsh words to each other and to him. It wasn't always like this, they used to be a happy family, but three years ago it all started to change. His parents started to change. His father was always trying to get Blaine to be straight and go out with girls. That got worse each time Blaine came home from school with bruises from other students. His father started yelling at him for being gay and his grades or his chores. His mother started going out and staying out all night. Blaine didn't know what happened to his parents' relationship, but it was making his life harder. The angrier his father got at his mother the angrier he got towards Blaine. His father had never laid a hand on him, but in moments of rage he had said some horrible things to him. The one that always hurts the worse is faggot. He had heard it from people in his school, but to hear his own father call him it always brought tears to his eyes. After being attacked when he was fourteen at the school dance he started to take up boxing. That had made his father happy for a little while. Boxing wasn't something that a gay man did, it was for straight men. Even though Blaine was gay, he never thought of himself as a gay man. He wasn't feminine he was masculine. He could work on cars and box or play sports. He could do all of those things and still like guys. In truth the only sport he did like was boxing and that was because he felt empowered and strong. Blaine wasn't one for violence though, so he only ever boxed when he was in a fight at school or someone was attacking him. He had started Dalton's fight club as a way to help teach others to box and to have little spars with people. Nothing serious or dangerous it was all just for fun. Blaine didn't like fighting someone outside of the ring and thankfully he hadn't been put into that position since he was thirteen. Blaine walked out into the hallway and he heard part of the argument that his parents were having.

"I'm sick of this with you. Every day it's the same thing!" His mother yelled.

"You think I don't know what you are doing when you go out at night. I'm not putting up with it anymore!" His father yelled back.

Blaine didn't know what they were talking about, but he wasn't in the mood to listen to it anymore. So Blaine headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Once he was showered and dressed he headed downstairs and grabbed a Poptart before he headed out to his car. He was going to grab some coffee before he headed to school. He would normally get some in his kitchen, but he wasn't in the mood to listen to another argument from his parents. Blaine drove to his favorite coffee shop while he ate his Poptart. He parked his car and saw that it wasn't busy yet this early in the morning. Blaine went in and grabbed his coffee and headed back towards his car. He was just at his car and was about to open his door when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Blaine turned around to see that Sebastian was standing there. Blaine was not impressed. He hadn't seen Sebastian since he threw the Slushie at him, a Slushie that had rock salt in it resulting in Blaine having to have surgery on his eye. Blaine turned back to his car and placed his coffee cup down on the roof of it, just in case. Blaine really didn't have much luck with liquids in the past and the last thing he wanted was hot coffee on him.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked with a serious angry voice.

"What no hello? You sound a little hostile there Blaine, is gay face not fulfilling your needs?" Sebastian said with a smirk on his face.

"His name is Kurt. Now what do you want?"

"I can't just come over and say hello?"

"No you can't. You threw a Slushie with rock salt at me. I had to have surgery on my eye because of you."

"That wasn't meant for you, it was meant for the boyfriend. It's not my fault you pushed him out of the way."

"Oh and that makes it better? Stay the hell away from me and from Kurt."

"Look, I'm sorry about your eye. It was wrong of me, but you can't blame me. You are so much better than him and deserve someone better. You deserve to be with me. You can't tell me you don't want it." Sebastian said as he moved closer to Blaine.

Blaine put his hand up and gently pushed Sebastian away from him.

"I have no interest in anyone other than Kurt. Even if I did you would be the last person I would ever do anything with. I love Kurt."

"He doesn't deserve you. I know you feel something for me. I can tell by the way you smile at me."

"Get it straight Sebastian; I want nothing to do with you ever. Stay the hell away from me." Blaine said in a serious voice.

"You like to play hard to get eh? I can play rough."

Sebastian pushed Blaine so hard his back slammed into his driver side door. Before Blaine could even react Sebastian had his right hand on the back of Blaine's neck holding him in place as he kissed him. It took Blaine a few moments get over the shock, but once he did he brought his hands up to Sebastian's chest and started to push him away. He was finally able to get Sebastian off from him, but Blaine could see the anger on his face.

"You think you can reject me? I don't get rejected. I always get what I want in the end. You're a Warbler, not one of those freaks. You can't just turn your back on us." Sebastian said with a deadly anger.

"I'm not, but that doesn't mean I have to have anything to do with you. Don't ever touch me again."

"You don't want me then the Warblers don't want you. Do you really want to make us enemies all over gay face?" Sebastian said in a deadly tone.

"Kurt, his name is Kurt. I'm done with this conversation. The Warblers are my friends regardless of if I am with you or not."

"See that's where you are wrong. You left us for those losers and now you insult me, the new head of the Warblers. We can make your life hell. Is he really worth it?" Sebastian said.

"If I lose friendships that I have had for years over something as stupid as not being interested in you, then fine. They obviously weren't my friends to begin with. Stay the hell away from me and Kurt."

"Fine have it your way." Sebastian said in a deadly tone.

Blaine thought he was going to leave him alone, but instead Sebastian took a couple steps back and swung at Blaine. Blaine didn't expect it to happen so he didn't have the chance to block or dodge the punch. It hit him right on his right eye, the one that was just healed from surgery. The punch was so strong Blaine's body turned and he hit the side of his car. He brought his hand up to his eye and saw that Sebastian had already headed back to his own car. Blaine instantly felt the pain radiating through his head and eye. Blaine couldn't help, but wonder if the punch was going to do any damage to his newly healed eye. Blaine moved his hand away from his face and he could feel his right eye and cheek stating to swell up. Blaine knew he would need to put some ice on it so he got into his car and put his coffee into the cup holder. He drove off towards the school so he could see the school nurse. He knew that the nurse would be in by now, all the teachers would be there getting ready for the day. Blaine wasn't looking forward to explaining this to everyone, especially Kurt. They already didn't like Sebastian and Blaine knew this wasn't going to make it any better. Regionals were coming up next month and Blaine didn't want any distractions or anything happening that would get them disqualified. Blaine knew that the team was like a family and they didn't like it when someone got hurt. Blaine could handle this though; he didn't need anyone to stick up for him. He would tell Kurt, but that was it. He could handle his own problems. He didn't need anyone to fight his own battles.

Blaine drove to the school and could actually feel his eye pulsing with pain. He got out of his car and headed into the school quickly without drawing too much attention to himself. He headed inside and went straight to the nurse's office. He walked in and saw her getting her things in order for today.

"Excuse me Nurse Stevens." Blaine said politely.

The nurse looked up and saw that it was Blaine standing there and he had a nasty black eye. His eye was already black all around and his right half of his face was slightly swollen and red. She came over to him to get a better look.

"What happened?"

"Just some stupid fight. It was just a misunderstanding. I was just hoping to get an ice pack for it please."

"A misunderstanding eh? Where I come from misunderstandings don't end up with black eyes." The nurse said as she went over to the freezer to grab an ice pack.

"It was nothing. The whole thing is straightened out."

The nurse handed Blaine his ice pack and Blaine placed it against his eye. He held back the hiss as he thanked the nurse.

"Thank-you. I should get ready for school. I'll come by later and drop this back off."

"Are you sure you're alright?" The nurse asked with some concern.

"I'm fine really." Blaine said with one of his winning smiles as he left the room.

Blaine headed down to his locker with the ice pack pressed against his face. Blaine couldn't help, but feel tired without his morning coffee, but he had no interest in anything right now. Blaine's right half of his face hurt and the last thing he wanted to do was put anything into his stomach that could make it more upset. Blaine didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't expect that Sebastian would kiss him. He also didn't expect for Sebastian to hit him when Blaine rejected him. The truth was even if he wasn't with Kurt; he still wouldn't have any interest in someone like Sebastian. He just wasn't his type and it really was that simple. The problem he had now was that it wasn't that simple. If Sebastian wasn't going to give it up then Blaine knew he was in for more annoyance and potentially more pain. Blaine knew that everyone in Glee would be asking him about his eye. The problem was Blaine didn't want to tell them what happened; he didn't want them to know that Sebastian had kissed him and punched him. They were already still upset over his eye and now this would just make it worse. They couldn't risk getting in trouble or they would be disqualified from the competition and Blaine was not going to let all of their hard work go down the drain for him. Blaine got to his locker and just leaned against it with his back. He closed his eyes for a few minutes as he tried to get the pain to lessen. It was almost time for school and Blaine knew that Kurt would be coming to see him soon. They always met up at his locker, because usually Kurt got here first. Blaine had a little bit of a drive to get to McKinley, but he didn't mind if that meant he could be with Kurt on his senior year. Blaine knew that Kurt wanted to go to New York next year and Blaine wanted to see him as much as possible before that happened.

It was ten minutes later when he heard Kurt calling out to him.

"Blaine" Kurt said with concern as he saw the ice pack from where he was down the hall. Rachel and Finn were also with him and both had concern looks on their faces as they approached Blaine.

Kurt came right over to Blaine and Blaine spoke.

"I'm fine." Blaine said without moving the ice pack from his right eye.

"What happened? Is your eye bothering you after the surgery?" Kurt asked with concern.

"Not exactly." Blaine said as he slowly moved the ice pack off from his face.

Blaine figured his eye looked worse than he thought based on the faces of Kurt, Rachel and even Finn. Blaine's eye was not only red, it was black it went from his eye down to his cheek bone.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Finn asked.

"I'm fine." Blaine said. He was about to put the ice pack back on his eye when Kurt stopped his hand so he could look at his eye better.

"You are not fine. Almost half of your face is black. Who hit you?" Kurt said as he took the ice pack from Blaine's hand and gently placed it against his injured face. Blaine hissed at the contact as he spoke.

"Sebastian, at the coffeehouse on my way to school."

"We need to tell Mr. Schue. First he almost blinds you and now this. Something has to be done to get him expelled." Rachel said.

"Its' fine, I don't want to start anything with Regionals coming up. He was just mad that I rejected him, it's over now." Blaine said.

"You don't know that. Dude he threw a Slushie at you with rock salt in it. You had to have surgery; you missed almost two weeks of school. Now half of your face is black and blue from him. You need to stand up for yourself. Hit him back, you know how to box." Finn said.

"I didn't get the chance to fight back, he was gone before I could even register to hit back. This isn't about standing up for myself; this is about not making a small problem turn into a huge problem. It's over now; he got it out of his system. I'm not going to go telling anyone, but I won't cover for him either."

"Did you see the nurse?" Kurt asked.

"Ya it's fine. My eye sight is fine, it just hurts."

The bell rang and they all had to get to class.

"We have class, we'll see you later Blaine." Rachel said.

"Feel better buddy." Finn said.

"Thanks guys."

Blaine took the ice pack back from Kurt and he turned to grab his books from his locker. Kurt grabbed them from him and Kurt could see that Blaine was hiding something from him.

"Something else happened didn't it?" Kurt asked with concern.

"Before Sebastian hit me something happened. It didn't mean anything to me and I didn't want it to happen, Kurt you have to believe me." Blaine said with worry in his voice.

"I believe you. What happened?" Kurt asked.

"We were talking or arguing I should say. He pushed me against the driver side door of my car and he kissed me. I pushed him away and that's when he hit me. I rejected him and he said that I made an enemy out of the Warblers."

Kurt let out a sigh as he turned to start walking Blaine to class. Blaine walked beside him.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Kurt asked with a tightness to his voice, but Blaine knew it wasn't directed towards him.

"Because I wanted to tell you first and I don't want people to really know about it. The team still doesn't really trust me. I mean it's great that Finn isn't giving me crap anymore, but Puck still thinks I'm a spy for Dalton. I just want this to go away and not make a big deal out of it."

"Fine, but I'm not going to let anyone say that you're a spy. If someone starts something today in Glee I'm not going to sit there and let them attack you."

"I'm fine. I can fight my own battles Kurt."

They stopped out front of Blaine's class and Kurt handed his books over to him. Blaine placed them in his left hand and said goodbye to Kurt. They would meet up later on in the day like they always do. Blaine had spent the rest of the day going from class to class. People looked at him weird, because of the black eye, but he didn't say anything. By the time Glee practise rolled around Blaine didn't have the ice pack on and the blackness to his bruise was even darker than it had been this morning. Blaine put his books away and Kurt was there at his locker waiting for him.

"Hey you." Blaine said with a smile.

"Hey, how's your eye?"

"It hurts, but its' fine. I can see properly so that's all I care about."

"Missed you at lunch."

Blaine closed his locker and they started to walk down the hallway towards the choir room.

"Ya I went to the library instead. Figured I would get a head start on my homework. That and people have been looking at me weird all day. Didn't feel like being the center of attention in the café. Sorry."

"That's okay. I figured as much. Do you have a lot of homework?"

"I have a book report for English that is due Friday. I just finished reading the book today. I'll write it tonight while the book is still fresh in my head."

"What book?"

"The Diary of Anne Frank."

"Ah lucky you. I didn't have to read that, but you are in AP English and I wasn't. Aren't you glad you're so smart?" Kurt lightly teased.

"Definitely. It's more work, but at least I'm not bored in class I guess."

They walked into the class room and everyone immediately noticed Blaine's face. It was hard to miss after all.

"Blaine, what the hell happened to you?" Artie asked.

Blaine and Kurt kept walking to their seats, but the attention of the class got Mr. Schuester's attention as well. Blaine and Kurt sat down in the back row where they usually do and Blaine spoke as he did, still not facing Mr. Schuester.

"I'm fine." Blaine said in a dismissive tone.

"What happen to you? Get into a fight at the GAP over another stupid bowtie." Santana said with a sarcastic tone.

"Really?" Kurt said slightly angry once they were seated.

"What? It was just a joke. Don't get your panties in a twist."

Blaine sat down in the chair and Mr. Schuester had his first chance at seeing Blaine's face. Once he saw that Blaine's eye was black he headed over to him at a quick pace. He bent down slightly to look at Blaine's face and he gently touched Blaine's chin as he looked at his face.

"I'm fine Mr. Schue." Blaine said softly.

"What happened Blaine?" Mr. Schue asked in a serious voice.

"It was nothing. It was just one hit."

"One hit? Man, who hit you the Hulk? Half of your right half of your face is black." Puck said.

"It was Sebastian." Kurt said with anger.

"Douchebag again? Really? He didn't learn from the last time not to leave you alone." Santana said.

Mr. Schue moved back from Blaine and headed back down the two steps so he was on the floor again.

"Blaine, what happened?" Mr. Schue asked in his serious teacher voice.

"I was at the coffeehouse and was about to get into my car when he came over to me. He hit me and that was that. Look, it was nothing." Blaine said trying to get the conversation off from him.

"He just hit you for no reason?" Sam asked.

"He hit me, because I told him no. Apparently, he doesn't like the word no." Blaine said.

"What's wrong he didn't like that you didn't have any information for him and the Warblers."

"Shut up Puck, you don't have any right to say that to him. Sebastian almost blinded him and you think he's telling him information about us." Kurt said in Blaine's defense.

"He told him about how we wanted to do Michael Jackson for Regionals." Puck said.

"I told my friends what we were thinking about doing. They have been my friends for years. I didn't do it to sabotage anyone." Blaine said.

"So what he just punched you for no reason? You told him no, no what?" Puck pushed on.

"It's none of your business." Blaine said back, clearly getting angry.

"Okay guys this isn't the point here." Mr. Schue tried to say.

"It really is. How are we supposed to trust him if he's talking to them and telling them about possible songs we are going to do." Puck said angrily as he stood up and looked at Blaine across the room.

"He kissed me alright. He pushed me against my car and he kissed me. When I finally got him off from me he punched me for rejecting him." Blaine said with anger in his voice.

The room was quiet for a few moments while it sunk in to everyone's mind. Being kissed really wasn't that big of a deal, but the way Sebastian went about doing it made it wrong. It was one thing to try and kiss someone that you thought liked you. It was another to push someone against a car and do it, knowing they didn't like you. Then to punch that person after they reject you was just wrong.

"He what? Why didn't you say something this morning?" Finn asked.

"You knew about this earlier?" Mercedes said.

"We knew about his eye and that it was Sebastian, but not that he kissed him." Rachel said.

"I'm going to kick that bastard's ass." Puck said as he walked down the two steps and was about to start walking out of the room. Mr. Schue grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"No one is going to attack anyone. Sit down Puck."

"Mr. Schue, he shouldn't be able to get away with crap like this. He almost blinded him three weeks ago and now this. Someone has to stop him. I'm gonna kick his little rich boy ass" Puck said.

"Just because I'm gay that doesn't make me a girl. I can fight my own battles. You wouldn't be this upset if it had been a girl." Blaine said annoyed that Puck thought he needed defending.

"You said when you finally got him off from you. How long did that take? How long did you fight against him before you got him away? Couple minutes?" Puck said with annoyance back.

Blaine looked down and everyone knew the answer.

"That's what I thought. I don't care if it was a dude or a girl that did that to you or to anyone else. It doesn't change that it's wrong. I might be an ass, but I would never force anything onto someone. I know you can fight; this ain't about you being gay. This is about what's right. Dude needs to pay." Puck said back with anger.

"Fighting him will only result in us being disqualified from Regionals and being suspended from school. Not to mention his father is a state attorney, so jail is also a possibility. Its' fine, it's over now." Blaine said more calmly.

"You don't know that. Blaine, I'm sorry, but you said Sebastian is turning the Warblers against you. You live in their area. What if they do something to you?" Kurt said.

"Kurt, I'm fine. He was just talking crap." Blaine said.

"Puck, sit down now." Mr. Schue said.

Puck went back to his seat, but he was not happy about it. Mr. Schue turned his attention back to Blaine.

"Has anyone looked at that eye?" Mr. Schue asked Blaine.

"The school nurse did this morning. I've had ice on it most of the day."

"Can you see fine out of it?"

"Ya my eye sight is fine. Really I'm okay."

"Blaine, do you want to report this? We should be reporting it back to Dalton's headmaster." Mr. Schue said.

"There's no point they won't do anything. They didn't when the Warblers saw him throw the Slushie at me. They won't now. No one was in the parking lot and there aren't any cameras. So it's my word against his and his father will have it thrown out before the ink even dries on the paper. Can we just forget about this please? I'm not about to make something out of nothing."

"Blaine, if Sebastian is serious and true to his threat about having the Warblers come after you, that makes this something." Mr. Schue tried to reason.

"Right now it's just words. I'll be careful, but I've been friends with them for years, some since the sixth grade. I don't know Sebastian, but I know them and they know me. They wouldn't do anything. The Warblers' council wouldn't let them even if they wanted to." Blaine said.

"Ya, but they all left you on the ground after that Slushie. They didn't know that Sebastian had put anything in it, but we all knew something was wrong. You were in way too much pain for just food coloring and ice. They would have known something was wrong when they saw you and they didn't do anything. They walked away." Finn said.

"They didn't know anything was in it. If they did they wouldn't have let it happen. Besides the Slushie was for Kurt, not me. Sebastian was looking to hurt Kurt; he didn't know I would push him out of the way."

"Alright look, I can't make you report this. But please be careful and if one more thing happens I will be reporting it, regardless of what you say. I'm not going to let you continue to be hurt and bullied by anyone. It doesn't matter if they aren't from here. Do I make myself clear?" Mr. Schue said in a serious voice.

"Yes." Blaine said.

"If you ever want to talk about it, you know where to find me Blaine."

Blaine just gave a nod and Mr. Schue cleared his throat and clapped his hands together.

"Alright, this week's assignment is powerhouse duets." Mr. Schue said as he wrote it down on the white board. "I want you guys to pair up and come up with a powerhouse duet. It can be about anything, but I want not only the vocals strong, I want the words to the song strong. I want there to be emotions and deep meanings to the songs. It's not enough to be able to sing the roof off a song. You have to have emotions and portray that to your audience. They need to feel what you feel. That is the difference between a singer and an artist. Now those of you in the back row; put your right hand on the shoulder of the person in front of you." Mr. Schue stopped and waited for everyone to do as they were told before he continued. "That will be your duet partner. Everyone is getting too comfortable working with the same people all the time. It's time to mix it up and see what we get out of it."

"Me and Mercedes are going to bring the house down." Kurt said.

"Great I'm with Trouty Mouth." Santana said.

"Are you going to call me that all week?" Sam asked.

"Ya" Santana said with an obvious tone to her voice.

"Well Blaine and I are going to be perfect duet partners. Our voices match up perfectly. No offense honey." Rachel said.

"Fine by me. I got Tina, we might just surprise you." Finn said.

"Alright you know your assignment so let's get to work. We only have a month and a half until Regionals and we need to win." Mr. Schue said with enthusiasm.

"We need to beat those losers." Puck said.

"We'll beat them with our talent, not with our fists." Rachel said.

"Exactly, so let's find us the perfect arrangement." Mr. Schue said.

They all broke up to their partner and started to go over possible songs. Soon enough it was four o'clock and it was time to go home for the night. It was Monday so they had all week to come up with a song and perform it. Blaine was looking forward to going home and listening to some music to find the perfect duet for him and Rachel. Blaine was more into pop and more current songs, whereas Rachel was interested in the Broadway and older songs. Blaine was hoping to find a song that would please them both. Blaine walked to his car with Kurt, Finn and Rachel. Finn would be driving Kurt and Rachel home, but they insisted on walking him to his car.

"Guys, you don't need to walk me to my car. I'm fine."

"We know, but we just want to make sure." Rachel said.

"We just want you safe. After everything with Kurt and Karofsky last year the last thing we want is you getting hurt." Finn said.

"I appreciate that, but they don't go to this school. Really they are all talk." Blaine said as they got to his car.

"You can't blame us for being worried. I mean look at your eye." Kurt said.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm fine. I'm going straight home to do my homework and I will see you tomorrow."

"Call me later." Kurt said.

"I will. Don't worry I'm fine."

Blaine pulled on Kurt's hand slightly to bring him close enough for a small soft kiss. They were still on school grounds and Blaine didn't want to cause a scene, but he just wanted a quick kiss. Blaine pulled back and let go of Kurt's hand.

"Alright love birds let's get home." Rachel said.

"See ya Blaine." Finn said.

"See ya guys." Blaine said as he watched them walk away.

Blaine got into his car and started it up. He made the drive home without any problems. Blaine truly didn't believe that they would do anything to him. Sebastian was pissed off by his rejection, but the Warblers wouldn't intervene in it. They didn't get involved in relationship drama or in any violence. Blaine knew that they wouldn't stand true to Sebastian's empty threat. Blaine got home and saw that both his parent's cars weren't there. Blaine knew that his father wouldn't be home. His father left that morning and wouldn't be back until Saturday or Sunday. He was away at some work retreat that he goes to a couple times a year. Blaine figured his mother would be home, but assumed she was out with friends or shopping. His mother didn't work; she didn't need to his father made enough money. His father was a CEO of a major financial company so he made enough money for the family easily. Blaine parked his car and headed inside. He had a nice looking house, it was too huge, but there was plenty of room. His parents weren't the type of rich people that throw it in your face. They preferred to have a nice house that was practical and not flashy. Blaine's car was a simple car unlike his parents. They both had fancy looking sports cars, but Blaine didn't see the need for one. He liked that his was simple and it was dependable. It also gave him something to work on in the future when he made his own money and could buy his own sports car. Blaine walked in and didn't bother to call out for anyone; he knew no one would be home. He headed into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He walked into the kitchen and saw the note sitting down on the counter. Blaine picked it up and saw that it was from his mother so he opened it to read it. Blaine couldn't believe what he was reading. His mother had left to be with another man. She had left to be with a man that she had been seeing for the past three years behind their backs. Not only did she leave with another man, she did it while his father was away. Leaving Blaine completely alone for the week. Blaine couldn't believe it, there was no I love you, I'll be in touch not even an I'm sorry. She was just gone. Blaine put the letter down on the counter and ran up the stairs. He ran into his parents' bedroom and opened the closet. Sure enough his mother's clothes were all gone. All of her clothing and jewellery were gone. What hurt the most though, was the pictures were left behind. She didn't even take a picture of him with her. Blaine couldn't believe that his mother had left them for another man. She didn't even say goodbye to him. She could have done this face to face so he could have said I love you or gotten a hug. Out of all the days that he needed his mother, she wasn't even here. Blaine could feel his headache getting worse and now he would need to call his father and tell him about his mother leaving. Blaine didn't even know if he could reach his father on his cell phone or not. Blaine left his parents' room and headed to his own. Blaine sat down on his bed and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed his father's number and after four rings he answered.

"Hello." Came his father's voice.

"Dad, hey do you have a minute?" Blaine said with a sad voice.

"If it's quick. We are just about to get back on the road and I won't have a signal until we get back on Saturday."

Blaine could tell that his father really wasn't in the mood for this, but Blaine didn't have a choice.

"Do you remember Sebastian from Dalton? The one that threw the Slushie at me?"

"What is it now?" His father asked annoyed.

"He punched me at the coffeehouse today. My right eye and my right cheek are bruised."

"Is your sight fine?" His father asked annoyed.

"Ya it's fine. I just thought you should know."

"Fine. Is that all?"

"No. I came home and mom left a note. Dad, she's gone. She left with another man that she's apparently been seeing for the last three years. She took all her clothes and jewellery with her."

"That is what you called to tell me? That is what was so important. You're mother?" His father said annoyed.

"She left dad. I'm here alone. She left with another man. How is that not important?"

Blaine didn't understand why his father was like this. His mother left them for another man. How was that not upsetting? She left without even telling them in person. She wrote a note to say that she was leaving. There was no I love you or I'll be in touch. She left like they didn't even matter to her.

"Well I can't fix it so what do you want me to say? I have work I need to focus on. You're just going to have to deal with it all on your own. I have to go I'll see you when I get back."

His father hung up without even letting Blaine say another word. Blaine didn't even know what to say. He couldn't believe that his father was so cold about it and to him. He knew that his father had to focus on work, but his wife just left him and Blaine was attacked again by Sebastian. Blaine figured that he would have maybe come back at least. This retreat wasn't mandatory he could have easily have said he had problems at home and needed to go back. Blaine was only sixteen and now he was on his own for the week. Blaine didn't know what to do, so he decided he would try and get his mind focused elsewhere. He grabbed his school bag from downstairs and sat down on the couch to try and work on his English assignment. After an hour of still writing the same sentence Blaine gave up and grabbed his jacket and keys. He went out to his car and took off in the direction of Kurt's house. He wanted to speak to Kurt and he didn't want to do it over the phone. He wanted to be hugged by his boyfriend and feel his comfort. Blaine saw that it was six o'clock and he knew he wouldn't be there till at least seven o'clock. Blaine was hoping that Burt and Carole wouldn't be too upset with him for just showing up. Blaine just wanted to talk to Kurt and be around someone that loves him.

Blaine pulled into Kurt's driveway and parked his car behind all the other ones. Blaine got out of his car and headed up to the door. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. The door opened to reveal Burt standing on the other side. It was clear that Burt knew about his black eye based on the lack of shock, but Blaine could tell that he didn't expect it to look that bad.

"Jeeze Blaine. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I was just hoping to talk to Kurt. If that's okay. I know it's starting to get late and I usually call him before I come." Blaine rambled.

"No it's fine. Come in." Burt moved back and let Blaine come inside before he closed the door.

"Kurt" Burt yelled out.

Carole came around the corner and saw Blaine.

"Do you need anything for your eye sweetie?"

"No I'm fine really. Thanks though." Blaine said and the parents could hear that something was wrong with Blaine.

Kurt came up the stairs from the basement and saw that Blaine was standing there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kurt said with a smile.

"I just needed to see you." Blaine said with a sadness to his voice.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked with concern.

"Where's Finn?" Blaine asked.

"He's at Rachel's. What's wrong? Did Sebastian do something?" Kurt asked.

"My mom left." Blaine said with sadness.

"Left? What do you mean left?" Kurt asked.

"She's been having an affair for the past three years apparently. She left us for him. She took all her clothes and jewellery and left a note. She left a note. She couldn't even tell me this morning or wait until I got home from school. She didn't even say goodbye or that she loved me. Just that she was leaving and not to look for her. She didn't even take a picture." Blaine said.

"Oh sweetie." Carole said.

Kurt gave Blaine a hug and Burt felt horrible that Blaine had to go through this today. He was already punched by Sebastian and now he had to deal with this.

"What did your dad say?" Burt asked.

"Nothing. He was annoyed that I called to even tell him. He didn't even care that I got hit, but that's nothing new."

"You called him? Where is he?" Burt asked.

"He's away on some business retreat. He won't be back until Saturday or Sunday. He won't even have cell service where he is going."

"So you're alone for the rest of the week?" Carole asked.

"Ya, but its' fine; it's not the first time."

"Blaine, you're only sixteen you shouldn't be alone for a week." Burt said.

"It's not the first time. I've been home alone since I was thirteen. It's happened a lot between my dad's job and my mom's trips. It's not a big deal." Blaine blew it off.

"Still after what happened today with Sebastian I don't think you being home alone tonight would be a good idea. You can stay here tonight so we know you're safe. I don't want any funny business though, you both understand me." Burt said in a serious voice.

"Yes sir." Blaine said.

"Got it." Kurt said.

"Thanks." Blaine said softly.

"We care about you Blaine. We want you safe. I'm sorry about your mom. Maybe she'll come back." Carole said.

Blaine just gave a nod and Kurt lead him upstairs to his bedroom. His bedroom was always clean and well put together. Blaine wasn't like that. His room was clean, but it was also simple with simple colors. He wasn't really into fashion too much. Yes he always looked good and he read Vogue, but that's as far as his fashion interest went. He wasn't that type of a gay man. Kurt was and Blaine loved him so he didn't care, but for Blaine his interests just weren't the same. They made it work anyways though and Blaine loved that Kurt was different from him. Kurt turned around and Blaine pulled him into a hug. Blaine loved how Kurt could make him feel better by something as simple as a hug. Even though Kurt was older than him by almost two years Blaine always felt like it was his job to protect Kurt. Blaine was the one that knew how to fight. Blaine was the one that was strong and tough and Kurt was the one to make him feel better when he was down. Kurt was the one to keep emotions into play and make sure that Blaine felt loved.

"She didn't even take a picture with her." Blaine said sadly.

"I'm so sorry baby." Kurt moved his head and Blaine pressed his forehead against Kurt's.

"Today really sucks." Blaine said sadly.

"I know, but tomorrow might be better. Come on let's play some music and just lay down." Kurt suggested.

"Ya okay."

Blaine headed over to Kurt's bed and Kurt headed over to his stereo system and turned on some music. He put on some Roxy music knowing that it was Blaine's favorite type and he headed back over to the bed. He laid down beside Blaine on the bed.

"I don't really want anyone knowing about my mom leaving, or that I'm alone. I don't like people knowing my business." Blaine said.

"I won't tell anyone and my dad and Carole won't either. I'm really sorry about your mom." Kurt said sympathetically.

"Thanks babe."

Blaine rolled over so he was on his left side and looking at Kurt.

"How is your duet coming along?" Blaine asked looking to change the subject.

"Fabulous. Mercedes and I are going to knock everyone out of the water. How is it working with Rachel?"

"It's interesting. Right now we just need to try and find a song that we can both agree on. We have different tastes in music. She likes the older stuff and I like the newer pop songs. I have a few ideas though, that might work for us."

"Well you both are one of the best singers in the group. So I am sure it will be fabulous no matter what."

"Aww thanks babe. I think the mix up with the duets will be interesting to see. You never know what voices will sound amazing together. It's good to mix it up and keep everyone on their toes."

"I agree, but I will still miss singing with you."

"Me two."

Kurt moved closer to Blaine and placed a gentle kiss onto Blaine's lips. Kurt didn't know if Blaine had any interest in doing anything and he wasn't going to push anything on him. Blaine moved his hand to the side of Kurt's face and deepened the kiss. After what happened with Sebastian it felt good to be kissing Kurt right now. Blaine moved so he was on top of Kurt as he kissed him. Kurt opened his mouth when he felt Blaine's tongue on his lips asking for entrance. Kurt was more than happy to let Blaine take control. He knew that Blaine wanted this just as much as he did. They were after all teenage boys and could easily get turned on at any moment. Kurt opened his legs so Blaine could place himself in between them. The kiss turned heated very fast. Kurt rocked his hips up so he could get friction against Blaine's jeaned crotch. They both moaned at the contact and Blaine moved his hand so he could grab Kurt's ass as he rocked his hips into Kurt's crotch. They hadn't had the chance to do anything with each other for a few weeks and it was taking a toll on them. After Blaine's opening night for the musical they had went back to his place and made love. That was the first and only time they had truly done anything. Afterwards they messed around a few times but they were always interrupted or didn't have much time.

Kurt moaned. "Blaine, I want you." Kurt said through kisses.

Blaine started to undo the buttons on Kurt's shirt.

"I want you two. You're dad and Carole are here though." Blaine said with a heavy voice.

"They won't bother us." Kurt said in between kisses.

"Are you sure you want to?" Blaine asked once more.

"Absolutely"

Blaine removed Kurt's shirt; Kurt took off Blaine's bowtie and removed his shirt. Kurt loved that Blaine had abs, they weren't rock hard, but they were definitive and Kurt loved roaming his hands over them. Once their shirts were removed they took their shoes, socks, pants and boxers off. Their hands moved all over each other, touching and stroking. Blaine kissed all over Kurt's neck loving the sounds that Kurt made.

"Oh Blaine, take me." Kurt said with a husky voice.

"Where's the stuff?"

"Top drawer."

Blaine reached over to the top drawer of the nightstand beside the bed. He pulled out a condom and the lube before he closed it and went back to his spot between Kurt's legs. He kissed all the way down Kurt's body as he coated three fingers with the lube. He took Kurt's hard on in his mouth as he inserted two of his fingers. Kurt moaned at the sensation. Blaine always knew how to make him feel good and make it so that it wouldn't hurt. Blaine worked on stretching Kurt while he sucked his dick. After a few minutes he inserted his third and final finger. He started to search for Kurt's sweet spot and he knew he hit it when Kurt let out a moan. Blaine could feel that Kurt was close so he sucked harder and just enjoyed making Kurt feel amazing.

"Oh god Blaine. So close, please don't stop." Kurt said with a breathless voice.

Blaine kept rubbing circles on Kurt's sweet spot as he took him deep. After a few more minutes Kurt cam in his mouth and Blaine swallowed it all. Blaine moved his head off from Kurt's now softening member and he kissed all over his neck. He removed his fingers and put the condom on. He slowly pushed himself inside Kurt's hole. He made sure he went slowly so it wouldn't hurt. Blaine had done his homework when he first found out he was gay. He wanted to make sure he was educated so when the time came he knew what to expect and what to do. Blaine couldn't help, but moan at the still tightness of Kurt. He moved slowly for a few minutes before he picked up the pace. Soon enough they were both a moaning hot mess. It was a good thirty minutes later when they both cam calling out the other's name. Blaine placed his forehead against Kurt's as he tried to catch his breath.

"That was amazing." Blaine said.

"It's always amazing. I love you."

"I love you."

Blaine kissed Kurt for a few minutes before he pulled out and got up off the bed. He headed into the bathroom suite to get rid of the condom and clean himself off. Kurt got up off the bed and followed Blaine into his bathroom. He came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Shower with me?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Absolutely" Blaine smiled back.

They got into the shower and both washed the other. Blaine couldn't believe how amazing Kurt could make him feel. He had already forgotten about being home alone and his mother walking out on him and his father. When he was with Kurt he could just be himself and feel loved. Blaine hadn't realized just how long he had gone without feeling loved and wanted by someone. Even his parents had been distant from him and arguing more. Blaine could honestly say that his mother leaving couldn't be a surprise. His parents had been arguing more and more over the last three years. They used to do family days and outings, but in the last three years it's just been everyone for themselves. Blaine didn't realise just how much he had missed feeling loved and cared for. They got out of the shower and got dressed. Kurt gave Blaine some sweats to wear so he wouldn't have to sleep in his jeans. They got back onto the bed and Kurt curled into Blaine's chest. Blaine just laid there stroking Kurt's hair and enjoying his company. After ten minutes Kurt spoke.

"I'm sorry about your mom leaving."

"Thanks. You know I can't say I was surprised. I'm hurt that she left that way and that she didn't even take a single picture of me, but I'm not surprised she left."

"Why aren't you surprised?"

"They had been having problems for the last three years. I guess it was when she started to see this other man. Things just hadn't been the same. We used to do everything together as a family. Then I found out I was gay and things started to change between my dad and me, but we still did family outings. In the past three years everything has slowly been changing. They have been fighting more and they have both been leaving for a week or two at a time doing different things. This morning they were arguing. It kinda became a normal thing in my house, the screaming in the morning. So it doesn't surprise me that she's gone and that my dad doesn't care."

"I'm sorry. Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

"I don't like talking about it. It just became kinda normal to me after the last three years. Besides you have an amazing relationship with your dad. I don't have that kind of relationship. He doesn't like that I'm gay. He believes that he can make me straight if I do enough straight male things. Like working on cars with him. I wish I had the type of relationship with my dad that you do with yours."

"Your dad hasn't gotten used to you being gay yet?"

"He doesn't talk about it. As long as I don't parade it around in front of him he's fine. The people at his work don't even know. When I have to go to his functions or they come over to the house I have to look and act straight. He just doesn't understand."

"Is that why I've never met your dad?"

"I just don't want him to say anything hurtful to you. It's not you, it's him and he can be harsh at times."

"Has he ever said anything mean to you?"

"Not really. Before he used to yell at me and say why can't you just be normal? But that was in the beginning. He doesn't say anything like that anymore. He doesn't talk about it and as long as I don't, he's fine with it."

"I'm sorry your dad is like that. I couldn't imagine my dad being like that. Especially after everything that happened last year. You have me though and the team. We all love and accept you for you."

"I'm glad that I have you guys. I miss the Warblers, but you guys have been there for me and you stuck by me. That's true friendship."

"And we will always be there for you. Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. You pick."

Kurt got up off the bed and headed over to his book shelf to grab a movie. He picked rock of ages and he put it into his DVD player. He went back over to the bed and curled back up into Blaine's chest. He hit play and they laid back and watched the movie. Kurt felt Blaine's breathing even out just an hour into the movie. Kurt looked up and saw that Blaine had fallen asleep. Kurt grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them before he curled back in against Blaine and watched the rest of the movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine was thankful that school had been uneventful. Even this morning when he woke up and had breakfast with the Hummels, Finn didn't even ask what he was doing there. Blaine figured that Finn assumed it was because of what happened with Sebastian that he had spent the night. No one said anything about him being there and Blaine was just glad that for now no one would know that his mother had left them. Blaine had some serious homework tonight and he was hoping to be able to just focus on it and get some of it done. Blaine was at his locker getting his books together for tonight when Kurt came up to him.

"Hey"

"Hey you." Blaine said with a smile back at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I have a headache, but I've had that all day. I have so much homework to do. I still have that book report, plus math and a history assignment." Blaine said as he closed his locker.

"So I guess you don't want to come with me to the coffeehouse with Finn and Rachel?"

"I really should go home and do my homework, but maybe coffee will make this headache go away."

"So you're in?"

"As long as I can just sit there." Blaine said with a small smile.

"Deal."

They headed down the hall and outside. Finn and Rachel were already at Finn's car.

"Hey, you guys in?" Rachel asked.

"We are and Blaine is in as long as he can just sit there." Kurt said with a smile.

"You okay?" Finn asked Blaine.

"Ya just a headache. Kinda hoping some caffeine might fix it."

Finn just gave a nod of understanding.

"So we'll meet you there?" Rachel asked.

"Ya" Blaine said.

"I'll drive." Kurt said with a smile on his face as he held his hand out for Blaine's keys.

Blaine gave a small chuckle as he handed over his car keys to Kurt. It wasn't the first time Kurt had wanted to drive his car. Kurt had a nice car for a student, but it was no secret that Blaine's car was nicer and more recent than Kurt's. The two couples headed to the two cars and took off for the coffeehouse. Blaine laid his head against the back of the seat and closed his eyes. Kurt turned the music off so the volume wouldn't bother Blaine's headache.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Kurt asked.

"Ya the coffee might help. Besides I don't really feel like being home alone right now. I'll stay for an hour and then I'll go home and start the pile of homework I have."

"Are you sure you want to take all AP classes this year? I mean with the school work, Glee club and your S.A.T's. That just seems like a lot to try and handle."

"I'll be fine. My dad doesn't want me in anything other than AP classes. I have to keep my grades up so I can get into University. My dad is a firm believer in getting some fancy professional job and not following some pipe dream."

"So he doesn't support your singing?"

"He does when it's in his favor to, like in front of his bosses when it gives him an edge. Otherwise he just tells me to smarten up and quit day dreaming. To my father dreams aren't practical and they never come true. He puts up with it as long as I have a good grade point average and go to a good university."

"But what would you take in university? I mean if he doesn't want you to pursue a career in singing."

"A lawyer or doctor. Anything really that makes it seem like he has a good son. A straight son."

"But what do you want?"

"I don't know. I want to be on a stage, maybe Broadway. I want to be able to still write my own lyrics and music though, no matter what."

"You write your own music? You play an instrument?" Kurt asked surprised. Blaine had never told him he did and he never saw him play one.

"I've been writing songs and music since I was eight. I play the piano. I taught myself through books."

"Why have you never told me? I didn't know you could play the piano and you write songs. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"When I sing someone else's songs I'm comfortable, because people know the songs and they like them. I've never played the piano in front of anyone before and I've never sang one of my songs for anyone. I'm not good enough at it for that, plus that fear of people hating it. When you guys wrote your own songs for regionals and nationals I couldn't believe it. I would never have that kind of courage to do something like that."

"You're better than you think. Blaine you have an amazing voice. I bet you play and write amazing songs. I would love to hear one, whenever you are ready for it. I think you're talented enough for Broadway. Even if your dad doesn't support your decisions I always will."

"Thanks"

"I really am lucky to have my dad. I don't know what I would do if he didn't support me and was trying to hide who I am. But in retrospect I don't think I could pull off being straight." Kurt said trying to make Blaine smile and it worked.

"You really can't, but that's what I love about you. You don't try to hide who you are. I hope that one day I'll have the courage that you do."

"You have courage Blaine. You're the one that convinced me to stand up to Karofsky I know you don't like rubbing it in people's faces that you're gay and I can understand that. You've been hurt a lot from it, more so than me. You need to stand up for yourself though to and I know you will. I know you're sixteen and I'm eighteen and two years doesn't really matter, but you are only sixteen. You've only been out for three years now; I've been out since I was like five. You'll get the confidence in yourself I know you will, because you Blaine Anderson are amazing. I'm worried though, that with everything that has and is happening with Sebastian that you'll start doubting yourself. I don't want you to lose who you are or that self-confidence that you have on stage."

"I really don't believe Sebastian will try anything. He was upset and he'll calm down and it'll be over. I'll admit the last few weeks haven't been easy, but at least Sebastian isn't from McKinley. I can avoid him without much trouble if I have to. I'll be fine." Blaine said softly and Kurt could tell that he didn't really believe everything he said.

"You're more hurt and upset than you're letting me to believe. I can see it in your eyes. You're so sad; you have been since this started three weeks ago. I can understand why you would be sad, I really do. I just don't want to lose you. I don't want you to lose yourself. I hope this is over and I can get my happy Blaine back."

"That might take a bit." Blaine said softly as he looked out the window.

"I can wait." Kurt simply said.

They pulled into the coffeehouse a few minutes later. Kurt parked Blaine's car and grabbed Blaine's hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"I love you no matter what happens. I love you happy, sad, hurt, mad and lost. I'm here for you."

Blaine looked at Kurt as he spoke and he gave him a small smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I love you two."

"Come on let's get inside Finn and Rachel are already here."

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and they got out of the car together. They headed inside and over to the counter.

"You go sit with them; I'll bring your coffee over." Kurt said to Blaine.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. You're injured and have a headache go sit on the couch with them. I'll be over in a minute."

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt's cheek before he gave a small smile and headed over to Finn and Rachel. They were sitting on a loveseat and Blaine sat on the one right next to it. They usually sat in the same area when they were here. Before Blaine they used to go to a different coffeehouse, but Blaine got Kurt going here when he was at Dalton and now they all go here. Blaine didn't mind he liked that he could share this place with the New Directions and his boyfriend.

"How's the head?" Finn asked.

"It hurts, but I have a feeling it's going to be that way for a few more days."

"You just need some rest. We have to make sure our performance is amazing. So you need to rest and feel better." Rachel said.

"I'll be fine."

Kurt came over with their coffees and handed Blaine his. Blaine took a small sip of it and he was hoping he would start to feel better. He had hours of homework he needed to do, plus he had to start studying for the S.A.T's. Blaine didn't know how he was going to manage everything. He was also working part-time singing for weddings to save up money. He had been doing it since last year. He wanted to save up money so that when he turned eighteen he could get his own place. Blaine didn't know where he would be, but he knew he didn't want to live in that house anymore. He couldn't take the yelling and fighting so much. He didn't want to keep hiding who he was around his father and his colleges. Blaine wanted to be able to move out on his eighteenth birthday and not have to look back. Blaine just wanted to feel like he could be himself inside his home. He didn't want to have to worry about what anyone thought and he knew the only way for that to happen was to live alone and away from his father.

"So what songs are you guys going to do?" Rachel asked.

"Mercedes and me were thinking about doing some Beyoncé." Kurt said with a smile.

"Really what song?" Blaine asked.

"We haven't decided yet, but it's going to be fabulous."

"What about you sweetie?" Rachel asked Finn.

"We haven't really come up with one yet. Tina and me have different tastes in music so it's a little hard to agree on one."

"Well Blaine came up with a great song and I'm so excited to start working on it. We should get together tomorrow after school to rehearse. You could come over to my place." Rachel said.

"Um sure for a little while I could. I have some assignments due at the end of the week so I won't be able to stay more than a couple hours."

"That's fine. We're pros we can pull it off." Rachel said.

"Do you have a lot of homework?" Finn asked.

"I'm in all AP classes so I tend to have a lot. Plus I have to start studying for the S.A.T's."

"God I hated doing those. That's in four months or so for you." Kurt said.

"Ya just under four months."

"You're gonna be busy this year." Rachel said.

"It's wedding season soon too so I'll be working to go with it." Blaine said with a smile.

"You work at weddings?" Kurt asked.

"Singing. During wedding season I could be working every weekend. It's good money."

"Wow dude you're not gonna have time for anything." Finn said.

"I always make it work." Blaine said in a dismissive tone.

"Well look who we have here. It's so good to see you again Blaine." Sebastian said with a smile on his face as he stood in front of the group.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I can't come over and say hi."

"No you can't. Leave my boyfriend alone." Kurt said in a serious voice.

"He wasn't your boyfriend yesterday morning. I guess he just doesn't like the girly type." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Finn stood up and went and stood right in front of Sebastian.

"You got a problem with my brother?"

"Girly's your brother?" Sebastian said with a chuckle.

"His name is Kurt and ya he's my brother. Do you got a problem with that?" Finn said with an angry tone.

"No I'm sure your mom always wanted a girl." Sebastian said.

"I'm gonna make this very clear to you. Stay away from my brother and stay away from my friend. I don't know how it works at your school, but where I come from you don't force a kiss onto someone. Back off or I'm gonna be in your face again and again."

"He wanted that kiss. He enjoyed it. He finally got to know how it feels to kiss a real man." Sebastian said as he looked right at Kurt.

"Sebastian, please just give it up. I don't like you; I'm never going to like you. Just let it go and move on to someone who feels the same." Blaine said.

"You talk pretty brave in front of your friends, but we both know what you're like alone. You want it, you just don't want to hurt girly's feelings, but that's okay you'll come around."

"Leave my friend alone or it will be you with the black eye." Finn said in a serious voice as he got into Sebastian's face.

Sebastian just laughed and moved around Finn. He walked over to Blaine and made the motion of him throwing his coffee in Blaine's face, but nothing came out. It was just an empty cup, but it made Blaine jump regardless. Sebastian gave a chuckle.

"You're awfully jumpy."

Sebastian moved so he was on the side of the couch and placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder as he bent down to speak. It was a soft voice, but it was loud enough for the other's to hear.

"Remember what I said Blaine. After all the Warblers and I would hate for something to happen to you."

Sebastian patted Blaine's shoulder before he left the coffeehouse. Blaine was obviously shaken up over it and they could see the slight fear in his eyes.

"What the hell was that about them not wanting to see you hurt?" Finn asked with a sharpness to his voice as he sat back down.

"I told you in Glee that Sebastian told Blaine that the Warblers would back him up." Kurt said.

"He's just trying to scare me. He'll get bored and he'll stop." Blaine said.

"What if he doesn't? What if he does hurt you again Blaine?" Rachel said.

"Then I'll do something about it. For right now it's just words and no one will do anything about words." Blaine said.

"He hit you." Kurt said.

"And no one saw it. It's my word against his and that won't last long. The Warblers are my friends; they wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I know they won't. He's just being an ass, because I don't want him. He'll get over it in a few days."

"But you don't know that. You live in the same area as them." Kurt said.

"They won't try anything. Look I'm gonna go I have homework I need to do. I'll call you later." Blaine said as he went to get up.

"I'll walk you to your car just in case." Finn said as he stood.

"You don't have to I'm fine."

"Dude, you're my friend and I'm not about to sit here when jerk face could still be out there waiting for you. I'm walking you to your car." Finn said in a serious voice.

"Call me when you get home please." Kurt said.

"I'll text you. I really have to get my homework done."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you."

Blaine and Finn walked outside and over to Blaine's car. Sebastian wasn't out there and Blaine was about to open his car door when Finn spoke.

"You know I don't understand you. I've seen you box, I know you can fight. Yet with him you don't even stand up for yourself. What gives?" Finn asked gently.

Blaine turned around and leaned back against his door. He took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"When I'm in a ring with someone, it's just for fun. We're just sparring and messing around. Ya I can fight, but that doesn't mean that I like to or that I like confrontation. Sure you get me mad enough then it doesn't bother me, but this is different. Before I was at Dalton I was in another public school. I got bullied so badly; worse than Kurt did. I decided I couldn't do it anymore so I transferred to Dalton and never had a problem since. I know on some level what Sebastian is doing is bullying, but it's not that easy to handle after everything. I know it shouldn't be different than sparring. I know I should be standing up for myself, but I just can't seem to get my mind to work. I can't get passed that fear from all the other times I was bullied. The memories never go away. The fear it's paralyzing." Blaine explained sadly.

"You know last year with everything that Kurt went through. He said he didn't want to live in fear every day. I could understand, but I didn't know what that felt like. I've never been bullied. I don't know what it's like to be afraid of what someone is doing or could do. I know there's nothing I can say to make that fear go away. But I'm not going to stand by and let something happen to you. I didn't stand up for Kurt when I should have. I'm not going to make that mistake twice. What he's doing to you isn't cool. I'm not going to go looking for him to start something, but I'm not gonna back down either. I got your back."

"Thanks" Blaine said softly.

"Get home safe. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Finn gave Blaine one of his lopsided smiles and Blaine gave a nod.

He got into his car and saw that Finn was still standing outside by the front door of the coffeehouse waiting to make sure he got off okay. Blaine pulled out of the parking space and headed for home. Finn went back inside the coffeehouse and sat back down with Rachel and Kurt.

"I hate that guy." Kurt said.

"I know, but maybe Blaine is right. Maybe he'll get bored and move on from it." Finn said.

"Do you really believe that?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, maybe. I believe that Blaine is smart enough to know when he needs to ask for help though." Finn answered.

"I just hope Sebastian leaves him alone. He doesn't need any more bad memories." Kurt said.

"He was bullied before?" Rachel asked.

"Ya he was. He doesn't talk about it. I just know that he was beat up one time after a school dance. I've never asked for details or more information about it. I don't even know if he can talk about it." Kurt said sadly.

"Is that why he went to Dalton?" Rachel asked.

"Ya the no tolerance policy. Blaine said it was worth every cent to have peace of mind. I just hope that by him leaving Dalton he doesn't get bullied at McKinley. I would feel horrible if I made his life miserable by him leaving Dalton."

"He made the choice to leave though Kurt. You didn't force him to or tell him you would break up with him if he didn't. He wanted to be there and I don't think he regrets it. He loves you that's clear to everyone." Finn said.

"I just hope this is over with soon. He doesn't deserve this." Kurt said.

"We'll keep an eye on him and if something does happen then we tell Mr. Schue." Rachel said.

Finn switched the conversation so they wouldn't be so depressed. Finn was worried about Blaine. He didn't like that Blaine was terrified to stand up for himself. He didn't like that Blaine had been through so much in his life that he was so afraid. It's true that Finn didn't really like Blaine in the beginning. He was really talented plus he was dating his brother. Finn didn't treat him too great, but ever since Sectionals he had put it all behind him and Blaine and him had become friends. Blaine and Kurt were in love and Finn looked at himself as a big brother to Kurt. Blaine had become part of their family, just like Rachel had become a part of their family. Blaine was like a little brother to Finn now and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt him. Finn didn't care if he ended up getting expelled, or in jail. To Finn it would be worth it, because he protected his brother.

Blaine arrived back at his house and it was just after six o'clock at night. Blaine still had a headache and Blaine figured he could take something for it and maybe eat something. He had so much homework he needed to work on he didn't even know where to start. He had Calculus that was due tomorrow so he figured he would do that one first then he would move on his English book report. Tomorrow he could work on his History at lunch in the library. Blaine headed inside and turned the lights on. He went upstairs to his bathroom and took a pill to help with his headache. He then went into his room and put his bag down before he headed back downstairs to the kitchen. He pulled his cell phone out and sent Kurt a quick text.

'_Home safe and sound baby.'_

Blaine put his phone back in his pocket and went over to the fridge. Blaine opened the fridge door and looked inside. He wasn't really hungry, but he knew he had to eat something. He didn't really want anything so he grabbed an apple and headed back upstairs. He got out his Calculus books and sat down at his desk. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket.

'_Good. Mercedes and Sam showed up not long after you left. We're going to go to a movie. It's too bad you're not here.'_

'_How do you guys never have homework?'_

Blaine started his Calculus homework while he ate his apple. He was good at Calculus so it wouldn't take him too long to get it all done. His phone buzzed on his desk and he looked at the text.

'_Because we're not in AP classes so our homework isn't much, plus most of us are seniors. If you need any help just let me know.'_

'_You know AP Calculus? Lol. What movie are you going to see?'_

Blaine put his phone back down and focused on his work. He didn't want to be up until midnight getting his homework done. He was glad that Kurt was going to see a movie, because then he wouldn't be texting him all night. Blaine loved talking to Kurt, but he needed to focus. He had to get his head focused on his homework or he would be stuck inside for the rest of the week.

'_The Lone Ranger. You know I can't say no to Johnny. And no I wouldn't be good with AP Calculus, but I would try my best for you. I love you. I'll text you after the movie. Don't work too hard.'_

'_Enjoy the movie and let me know how it goes. I love you two.'_

Blaine put his phone back down and focused on his Calculus. It took him until nine o'clock to get his Calculus homework completed and he was already exhausted. His headache was gone now at least so he was happy about that. He figured that he would work on his book report. He knew it would take him a few days to type it out. Tomorrow he could start his research for his History paper. Blaine put his Calculus away and pulled out The Diary of Anne Frank and turned his computer on. He had to write a five thousand word essay about the book and how the events in the book changed the world today. Blaine was not looking forward to it, but he was used to harder homework from Dalton so it wasn't much of a change. At ten his phone buzzed to life again with Kurt going on and on about the movie. Blaine smiled as he read the texts and sent a quick one back.

'_I'm glad you liked it.'_

A few minutes later his phone buzzed again.

'_How's the homework coming?'_

'_I just finished my Calculus about an hour ago. Now I'm onto my book report. I have to write five thousand words by Friday. I also have a History report due Friday so I'm gonna have to miss lunch tomorrow and spend it in the library researching. Sorry babe.'_

A few moments later the reply came.

'_That's okay I understand. I'll get to see you in glee. Maybe this weekend you can come over and hang out?'_

'_I could Friday after school if you want to do a movie date night. All my assignments will be done.'_

They had done many Friday night movie date nights over at Kurt's place. He had some great movies and it was just nice to curl up in bed and watch some with Kurt. Sometimes Finn and Rachel would join them, but Blaine was hoping for some more alone time with the man that he loved.

'_Sounds prefect to me. I'll leave you alone so you can work. I love you.'_

'_I love you two. See you tomorrow.'_

Blaine stayed up working on his book report until midnight when he could no longer see straight. He saved his work and turned his computer off. He would work on it again tomorrow when he came home from school. During lunch he'll work on his History research so he was at least getting something done with his project. Blaine turned his light off after he got changed and then climbed into bed. Tomorrow was going to be another busy day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

To say that Blaine was tired would have been an understatement. The day was finally over, but now he had to go to Rachel's to practice for this week's assignment and all Blaine wanted to do was curl up in bed. Six hours of sleep was not enough for him last night and to get through the day. Even in Glee he was a little sluggish with the movements. Thankfully no one said anything and Blaine was hoping to get to bed a little earlier tonight so he wouldn't be as tired tomorrow. Blaine was at his locker just getting his books. He told Rachel that he would meet her at his car. Rachel and Finn were just talking to Kurt about possible schools in New York and Blaine just wasn't in the mood to hear it. He was glad that Kurt had some form of a plan and he was happy for him. He just was so tired he couldn't seem to even pay attention today. So he figured he would get his books and get some fresh air. They wouldn't be long anyways. Blaine started to head out of the school when Tina came up to him.

"Hey are you alright?" Tina asked with concern as she walked with Blaine outside.

"Ya I'm fine."

"Are you sure. You seemed a little tired today and you normally hangout with Kurt after practice. You guys didn't fight right?"

"No I'm just tired. It was a late night doing my homework. I'm fine. Kurt and me are fine. The three of them are talking about New York and I can't seem to pay attention."

"Okay. Any plans for tonight?"

"I'm going over to Rachel's to work on our duet. How's yours coming along?"

"It's coming. Finn's a good singer so it's not too bad."

They made it to Blaine's car and Blaine opened his door and put his bag in the backseat. He closed it and then leaned against the car door. Blaine and Tina both saw the large group of guys coming into the parking lot. There was at least twelve and neither Blaine nor Tina even thought they were coming towards them. They just assumed they went to this school and were hanging out. They walked right up in front of them and the one man stood right in front of Blaine with a smile.

"Hey Faggot."

That was the only warning Blaine and Tina had. The next thing they knew Blaine was being punched and attacked by the twelve guys. Tina stood there in shock as she watched Blaine fight with the large group only he was failing miserably. There were too many of them. Tina snapped out of it and raced back inside and into the choir room. Everyone was there except for Mr. Schue.

"Help Blaine's getting jumped out." Tina said in a hurry with a loud voice.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"He's getting jumped by his car hurry."

"Go get help." Finn said as him and the other boys ran down the hallway.

Tina ran down the other hallway towards the teacher's lounge hoping to find someone to help break up the fight. Tina ran as fast as she could to the teacher's lounge and just burst through the door. Inside were a few teachers, but Mr. Schue, Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester were among them. They all turned to look at Tina who was out of breath.

"You have to hurry. Blaine is getting jump outside by his car. There's like twelve guys." Tina said in a hurry.

They all ran out of the lounge and down the hallway to try and get there to break up the fight. Finn ran as fast as he could outside with Puck, Sam and Mike close behind him. Kurt wasn't much further back with the girls and Artie was the last one behind them in his chair. When Finn got outside he couldn't believe the crowd that was standing around just watching the fight happen. The closer Finn got the better he could see. There were twelve guys all attacking Blaine who was still trying to fight, but one guy was holding his arms back. Finn watched in horror as he saw that one of the guys was hitting Blaine with a crowbar. Finn and the guys pushed faster and Finn was able to get to the guy, but not before he had hit Blaine multiple times with it. Finn grabbed the crowbar just as it was swung up and he pulled it out of the guy's arm and he started to hit the guy. Puck grabbed the one holding Blaine back and before they all knew it they were fighting a losing fight. Four was still not good odds against twelve. Finn was too busy with the fight that he didn't see Blaine lying on the ground face down and he wasn't moving. He was in the middle of everything and Kurt or the girls couldn't get to him without getting hurt themselves. Santana had tried to push threw only to get pushed back and punched hard across her face. Kurt could do nothing but stand there with tears in his eyes as he watched his boyfriend lying on the ground not moving. Rachel and Mercedes came over to stand by Kurt and they were both upset with tears of their own. They could see the blood coming from Blaine's head and it was making a small pool on the pavement. What felt like hours really was only minutes. The teachers came running towards them and they were able to get the fight broken up. The twelve guys took off before anyone could grab one and hold for the police. Finn, Puck, Sam and Mike were all bleeding and would have bruises from the fight, but they were alright. Santana would have a nasty black eye, but she was fine. Kurt ran over to Blaine once he could and he placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"Blaine. Baby wake up."

Will, Sue and Coach Beiste ran over to them and Will spoke.

"Kurt I need you to back up. Don't move him." Will said in a serious voice.

Kurt didn't move he just stayed there frozen. Mercedes came over and grabbed him to move him out of the way.

"Sue, hold his neck in place and we're going to gently roll him onto his back." Will said.

Sue placed a firm grip around Blaine's neck so when they rolled him his neck would stay in place. They didn't know if he had any spine injuries and they didn't want to cause one or make one worse. They slowly rolled him onto his back and Sue gently let go. Will took his dress shirt off and Beiste took it and placed it against the bleeding on the side of Blaine's head.

"Who's got a phone?" Sue called out.

Puck pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to her with shaky hands. Sue called 9-1-1 as Will checked for a pulse and to see if Blaine was breathing. He found a pulse, but it was weak and when he bent over to listen to Blaine's breathing he was horrified to find that he wasn't.

"He's not breathing." Will said.

Will went into action immediately as he began chest compressions while Sue was waiting for an operator to answer. Will couldn't believe how beat up Blaine was in that short amount of time. It had only been maybe ten minutes, but it was enough to cause serious damage. Half of Blaine's face was covered in blood from his head wound and it was still bleeding through Will's shirt that Beiste was pressing against his head. His right eye was now swollen shut and Will knew that underneath his clothing there would be even more bruising. All the girls, except for Santana were in tears. Kurt was crying just as much and he couldn't do anything, but watch as his teacher gave mouth to mouth to his boyfriend. Finn just stood there in frozen shock as Will tried to keep Blaine alive.

"Yes I need an ambulance to McKinley High School, in the parking lot right away. A student has been attacked and he's not breathing." Sue said.

"What's his name and age?" The operator asked.

"Blaine Anderson he's sixteen."

"The paramedics and police are on the way. Is someone performing C.P.R?"

"Yes, but it's not working yet."

"Keep trying until the paramedics arrive. Can you see any of his injuries?"

"He has a head wound that is bleeding heavily and bruising on his face, but that's all I can see right now."

"Keep pressure on the bleeding. The paramedics will be there shortly. They have already been dispatched."

"Thank-you."

Sue hung up the phone and handed it back to Puck. They were all silent as they watched Will give Blaine C.P.R. Finally during the fifth round of chest compressions Blaine coughed up blood. He was choking on it quickly so they carefully rolled him over slightly so he wouldn't choke on the blood. Once he was done they placed him back down on his back on the ground. He still had his eyes closed and they could tell he was having a hard time breathing. His breathes were shallow and coming out in gasps. Blaine had his head turned as blood still came out of his mouth. Will grabbed Blaine's left hand gently and held it as he spoke.

"It's alright Blaine, just focus on breathing. Help is on the way. Stay with us."

Everyone could see that Blaine was in an extreme amount of pain and they couldn't blame him. He was just jumped by twelve guys, one of which had a crowbar. Blaine moved his leg up and started fidgeting. His body was trying to move away from the pain, but he just couldn't.

"Blaine, I need you to stay still. I know it's hard just hang on." Will said.

They could hear sirens coming from a distant.

"You hear that kid. Help will be here very soon. You just stay with us." Sue said.

No one expected what happened next. Blaine began to have a seizure. Beiste removed her hand from Blaine's head knowing that she could hurt Blaine more if she was trying to hold him down. Kurt stood there with his hands over his mouth as tears rolled down his check. Rachel and Mercedes were hanging onto him as they watched Blaine seize. The paramedics pulled in and they ran over to Blaine with the stretcher and bags.

"Move please." The one male paramedic said.

Will, Beiste and Sue got out of the way and stood by the kids. The one paramedic pulled out a needle and gave it to Blaine. The seizure stopped and they were able to start to work on him. The police pulled in a few moments later. Two male officers that came right over.

"What do we have Paul?" The one officer asked.

"He's in bad shape. We need to intubate him."

"On it." The female paramedic said as she grabbed the equipment she would need.

They watched as the male paramedic cut off Blaine's sweater and his shirt before he stuck on electrodes to get Blaine's heart rate. They could hear the machine beeping and they all were worried that it was going too slow. The female paramedic was able to get the tubing in Blaine's throat and was pumping the bag while the male check for breath sounds.

"You're good." The male paramedic said.

"Chris come do this so I can help." The female medic said.

The second officer didn't even hesitate he just came right over and took over the air bag. The first officer started to look Blaine over.

"His hands are bruised and cut. His right looks like its' broken maybe. So the kid fought back."

"There's blood under his finger nails. It might be from his attacker." The female paramedic said.

"Bruising is already showing on his chest and abdomen. Possible internal bleeding. The head wound is serious, might be a skull fracture." The male paramedic said.

Just then the beeping turned into one solid tone as Blaine's heart stopped.

"Get the defibrillator." The male medic said as he started to do chest compressions over Blaine's heart.

The female paramedic ran to the ambulance and came back with the defibrillator in her hands. She turned it on and put the gel on the paddles before she handed them over to the male paramedic.

"Charging to three hundred… and go." The female paramedic said.

"Clear." The male paramedic said and when the officer was no longer touching the air bag he placed the paddles down on Blaine's chest and shocked him. Blaine's chest came off from the ground, but he was still flat lining.

"Charge to three fifty." The female paramedic said.

"Clear." The male paramedic said again as he shocked Blaine only to be greeted by the same tone.

"Four hundred." The female paramedic said.

"Clear."

That time they were granted a slow, but steady beeping sound of Blaine's heart. Kurt let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding. He had just watched his boyfriend die and be brought back to life. The male paramedic handed over the paddles to the female.

"We need to move now." The male paramedic said.

They grabbed the back board and placed it under Blaine once they put the C-collar around his neck.

"Paul, what are his chances at survival?" The first officer asked.

"Not good if we don't get him to a hospital soon. I don't know what is going on, but he must have some serious internal bleeding to be causing this much problems."

"I need a number Paul." The officer said again.

"Maybe ten percent. He needs a surgery. The sooner we get him to the hospital the better his chances."

"Chris go with them to the hospital. We work this as a homicide until further notice." The first officer said.

They got Blaine on the stretcher and they took off to the ambulance and within seconds they were watching it pull away with lights and sirens. The first officer turned around to face the tearful students and the three teachers.

"I need everyone to remain calm and stay here."

Will approached the officer. "I'm Will Schuester, I'm a teacher here." Will said as he held his hand out. The officer spoke as he shook Will's hand. "I'm Officer Wilson."

"I know you need to talk to people, but this isn't just some classmate. This is their friend and part of their family. Is there something you can do so they can go to the hospital?" Will asked politely.

"Let me speak to them first and then they can go. Do you know the victim?"

"Blaine Anderson. I'm his Spanish teacher and I'm the teacher for Glee club. He's a valuable member of the club."

"How long have you known him?"

"He transferred this year to McKinley from Dalton Academy. Kurt, another student and member met Blaine when he transferred to Dalton for a little while. I personally saw Blaine for the first time at Sectionals. Right away I knew he was special, that he would be a star. Blaine has a very positive and captivating personality. Everyone is friends with him and likes him. When he transferred here at the beginning of the year I was thrilled to have him on the team."

"What were the students like towards him?"

"They had hung out during the summer at times. Blaine and Kurt started dating so he was introduced to the team before he even transferred. When he did get here there was some jealousy issues, but nothing serious and they talked it out. Nothing concerned me."

"Has there been a problem with him being gay?"

"No and that was something I was worried about, but Blaine just has that personality that people are drawn to him. Blaine actually showed the students here that a homosexual male can be masculine and didn't fit into the stereotype. Even the students that used to bully Kurt for being gay took to Blaine and treated him just like anyone else. It was a first for this school."

"Do you know who was first on scene?" Officer Wilson asked as he pulled out his small notebook.

"Tina was with Blaine when it started she came and got help."

"Alright, which one is Tina?"

"That's her." Will said as he pointed towards Tina. "I would like to be there when you speak to them."

"That's fine by me. You said the boy's name is Blaine?"

"Ya, Blaine Anderson." Will said as he looked at the students. He saw Emma coming towards the girls, Artie and Kurt. Will was glad that Emma was here and could comfort some of the students

"I'm going to need his emergency contact information. So I can contact his parents."

"Of course. Sue." Will called over to Sue, who was over looking at the boys with Beiste. She came over.

"Can you go to the office and let Figgins know what is happening and we need Blaine's emergency information." Will said.

"I'll go and get it. We should have another ambulance come down and look at the boys. Some of their hands look pretty beat up. Mike's nose won't stop bleeding it looks broken." Sue said.

"I'll have dispatch send one down." Officer Wilson said.

"I'll get that information and have the school nurse come out with some ice packs." Sue said as she left to go back into the school.

"Let me speak with Tina and then we can move on to the others." Officer Wilson said.

They walked over to Tina who was hugging Kurt. They were both crying and Will hated seeing his students like this. He wished he had done something about Sebastian on Monday, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"Tina, Officer Wilson needs to speak to you about what you saw." Will said gently.

"I need to go and be with him. He's all alone right now." Kurt said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Officer Wilson needs to speak to us first. Then I promise Kurt we will all go to the hospital and wait for news. We want to catch these guys and the best way we can do that is by helping the police. You should call your parents and let them know. Tina will you please come with us so we can talk?" Will said.

Tina gave a nod and she away from her friends to go over to an empty spot in the parking lot to speak to Will and Officer Wilson. Kurt pulled his cell phone out with a shaky hand as he walked away from the girls and Artie. He knew he needed to let his dad know what happened. Blaine was a member of their family now and his father and Carole both loved him like a son. Kurt was glad that his father's number was in his contacts list, because his hands were shaking so badly he didn't think he could hit the right number if his life depended on it. After four rings his father's voice came through the phone.

"Hey buddy, how's school?"

"Dad" Kurt said with a shaky voice as tears started to go down his face.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Kurt could hear the worry and fear in Burt's voice so Kurt tried to get himself together so he could speak.

"It's Blaine, he was jumped by twelve guys at school. They took him away in an ambulance. His heart stopped and the paramedics don't think he'll make it." Kurt had tears flowing down his face. He heard his father let out a gasp before he spoke.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at school. The police are here. They won't let us leave yet."

"Where's Finn?"

"He's here two. The paramedics are looking at him. Him, Puck, Sam and Mike jumped in to break up the fight. The police still need to talk to him."

"Did they talk to you yet?"

"No Tina is with the officer and Mr. Schue. The officer said we can leave once he's done speaking to everyone. They had to shock him."

"It's okay. Carole and me are on the way. I want you and Finn to stay there until we get there. I don't want either of you driving. Do you understand me son?"

"Ok."

"We'll be there in ten minutes. Where in the school are you?"

"The parking lot."

"Okay stay there. Carole and me are already in the car just hang on and we will get through this."

"I love you."

"I love you two son. Stay with Finn we will get through this as a family."

"Ok"

Kurt hung up his cell phone and tried to get himself under control. He knew he couldn't keep breaking down, he had to be strong. Blaine was always the strong one in their relationship. Blaine was the tough one that always protected him and made sure he was alright. Blaine needed him to be the tough one now, Blaine needed him to protect him and support him and Kurt wasn't going to let him down. Kurt wiped his face off before he went back over to the girls, Artie and Emma.

"Alright Tina, what's your whole name?" Officer Wilson asked.

"Tina Cohen-Chang. I'm sixteen." Tina said with a shaky voice.

"Alright, can you tell me what happened from the beginning?"

"It was after Glee practice. I saw Blaine leave without Kurt so I followed after him."

"Why would you follow Blaine, because he wasn't with Kurt?" Officer Wilson interrupted.

"Blaine and Kurt are dating. They always leave together. Kurt was talking to Finn and Rachel and usually Blaine would stay and chat with them. So when he didn't I was concerned. He was also sluggish during practice and he just seemed really tired. I wanted to make sure he was alright. That him and Kurt weren't fighting."

"Do they fight often?" Officer Wilson asked.

"Oh God know. They never fight. Blaine's a total sweetheart. He was there for Kurt when he was being bullied. Blaine could understand how Kurt felt better than anyone. Blaine even transferred schools to be with Kurt. They're always touching and loving towards each other. That's why I followed him I wanted to make sure they didn't have a fight."

"What school did Blaine transfer from?"

"And as far as you know everything was fine at Dalton Academy?" Officer Wilson asked Will.

"It was until a couple weeks ago."

"What happened?"

"Blaine was in Dalton's Glee Club, The Warblers. He was the leader in the group. They all looked up to him and he was friends with all of them, some since the sixth grade. When Blaine left a new leader took over Sebastian Smythe. Blaine met him for the first time when he went back to Dalton to visit his friends. Sebastian has a crush on Blaine and he didn't like that Blaine was dating Kurt. He was never rude or violent towards either of them until a couple weeks ago. They were doing a song battle, the two groups, and at the end of it Sebastian threw a Slushie at Kurt, but Blaine pushed Kurt out of the way and he was hit by the Slushie. He was in horrible pain and his right cornea was deeply scratched and he needed surgery. Later we found out that there was rock salt in the Slushie. I had reported this to Dalton's headmaster, but nothing was ever done and Blaine didn't want to get the police involved. Then Monday morning Blaine was at Lima Bean coffeehouse in the parking lot before school. Sebastian was there and they had an argument about something, I don't know what, but Sebastian pushed Blaine against his car and kissed him. Blaine said he fought to get him off from him for a couple minutes and when he did Sebastian punched him. He came into school with a black eye and the top of his right cheek was black." Will finished explaining.

"Was that reported?"

"No. Blaine didn't want to get the police involved. He said that it would be over and done with. I was going to report it to Dalton's headmaster, but Blaine said there were no witnesses and there are no cameras in the parking lot. It would be his word against Sebastian's. I made it clear to Blaine that if something happened again that I would be reporting it regardless of what he said."

"Why didn't you report the black eye to the police regardless of if Blaine wanted you to or not?"

"Because I believed Blaine when he said that it would be over. He was also right, there was no proof and it would be his word against Sebastian's. When the situation with the Slushie happened I called the police and they refused to get involved."

"Alright. So what happened after you left practice Tina?"

"I saw Blaine coming back from his locker so I asked if he was alright. He said he was fine. I brought up that he seemed sluggish today and he just said that he was tired. He was up late last night doing homework. I totally understood, he's taking all AP classes and the homework is intense. I have two and I'm constantly buried under homework, I couldn't imagine trying to do four. One is even at a senior level. I told him he should just go home and rest, but he was going over to Rachel's house to work on their duet. He asked me how mine was coming and I told him. We were at his car and he put his bag away. We saw the group of guys coming off the street and into the parking lot, but we didn't think anything of it. I just figured they go here. They stopped right in front of us and the one guy called Blaine a faggot. Then he hit Blaine and they all jumped him. I ran back inside and into the Choir room. I thought Mr. Schue would still be there, but he wasn't. I told everyone what was happening and the guys ran outside and I ran to the teacher's lounge and told everyone there."

"I was in the teacher's lounge with Sue, and Beiste. We all ran outside to see the mob of people. We broke up the fight and they all took off. There were about a dozen boys." Will finished.

"Did either of you see anyone you recognized?"

"No I didn't." Will answered.

"I didn't either, but they weren't wearing uniforms." Tina said.

"Dalton wears dark blue blazers with red trimming on them, but they could have just changed out of their clothes." Will said.

"You said Blaine was gay. By the one calling him a faggot, it makes it seem like a hate crime. Do you know of any previous problems Blaine has had due to his sexual orientation?"

"I don't. Kurt might know something." Will said.

"I don't know. It's hard to imagine he would have. He's popular here and this school isn't exactly gay-friendly, but everyone loves him. He's gentle, caring, sweet, smart and so friendly. He'll do anything he can to help someone." Tina said.

"There have been problems here in the past with other students?"

"With Kurt. He was the only openly gay student in the school. He was harassed by one individual. He couldn't take it anymore and transferred to Dalton, that's where he met Blaine. Once that person was no longer a threat to Kurt he transferred back. Blaine just started this year. Nothing has happened here though. Like Tina said, everyone just saw Blaine as one of the guys. It truly was a first here for this school." Will answered.

"Alright, thank-you Tina for your cooperation."

Tina just gave a weak smile and she went back over to Kurt and the girls. The ambulance arrived and the paramedics came over to Officer Wilson.

"What do we got Dan?" A male paramedic asked.

"A kid got jumped; those four stepped in to help break it up. They took a few good hits though, hoping you can give them the all clear."

"Sure thing."

The two paramedics went over to the four boys and started to look them over.

"Kurt is the boyfriend?" Officer Wilson asked.

"He is, Kurt Hummel, he's eighteen."

"I'll speak to him then the four boys together. After that you should be able to go to the hospital."

Sue came out of the school with Principal Figgins and the school nurse beside her. The nurse went over to the paramedics and the boys with the ice packs and started to look them over as well. Sue and Figgins came over to Will and Officer Wilson. Sue handed Officer Wilson a piece of paper.

"That's his information and his parents' contact numbers." Sue said.

"Thank-you. And neither of you recognize any of the boys or anything that stood out?"

"No I didn't get a good look at any of them." Sue said.

"I was too worried about getting them away from Blaine. By the time we can out Blaine was already on the ground." Will said.

"What is going to happen?" Figgins asked.

"We're treating this like we would a homicide. He was in bad shape as the two of you saw. For whatever reason, a nice young man was jumped by at least twelve other young men. If what I have heard so far is true, that Blaine is loved by everyone and is a good kid then there's no reason for this. It's either a hate crime or has something to do with the Dalton Academy. We will be investigating this and a detective will be in contact with all of you for further questioning. If Blaine does pull through each of those boys could be charged with attempted murder. This is very serious."

"You and the police department can have full reign over my school until you find these boys. I want justice to be brought for Mr. Anderson." Principal Figgins said.

"Thank-you I appreciate that. Now I would like to speak to Kurt and see if he has any further information."

"Of course." Principal Figgins said.

"I'll have him come over." Sue said.

Sue went to get Kurt and Figgins went over to make sure the boys were alright. Sue looked at Santana's eye before she went over to join Beiste with the boys. Kurt came over to Officer Wilson and Will. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and it was clear that he didn't want to be here. He wanted to be with Blaine and they couldn't blame him.

"I just have a few questions for you. I know you want to see your boyfriend and I will make sure it's quick so you can." Officer Wilson said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Mr. Schuester already told me about the Slushie incident and about the black eye. I was wondering if anything else happened or if Blaine mentioned anything to you?" Officer Wilson asked calmly.

"Yesterday after school Blaine, Finn, Rachel and I went to the coffeehouse. Blaine didn't even really want go, but he did for me."

"Why didn't he want to go?" Officer Wilson asked.

"He had a headache, had one all day. He also had a lot of homework to do. He's been really busy with homework this year. He thought maybe the caffeine would help with his headache though so he went."

"Okay, so you four made it to the coffeehouse?" Officer Wilson asked.

"Ya we got our coffees and we were talking about school. Then Sebastian showed up. He started making fun of me and then Finn stood up and told him to leave me and Blaine alone. Finn said where he came from you don't force a kiss onto someone. Sebastian kept saying that Blaine wanted it and he liked it. Blaine told him to just let it go and move on to someone else. Sebastian had a coffee cup in his hand and he went over to Blaine and he made the motion of throwing the liquid at Blaine's face, but it was empty. Before he left he told Blaine that he and the Warblers would hate to see something to happen to him. Then he left. Blaine tried to blow it off, but you could tell he was scared. He left a few minutes later. Finn walked him to his car just to be safe. That's all that happened."

"Why didn't you guys tell me about this?" Will asked.

"Because nothing really happened. Blaine keeps blowing it off for some reason. He really doesn't want to report anything that keeps happening. I don't know if it's because of his dad or not, but Blaine's just blowing everything off even when it's bothering him and scaring him."

"Why would he be keeping quiet because of his dad?" Officer Wilson asked.

"I've never met his dad, but he seems really strict. He has Blaine taking these AP classes and he works during the wedding seasons on top of it. His father expects him to get top grades and to go to university. He just doesn't seem to understand Blaine. He doesn't want him to be singing or to be gay."

"Is there something else?" Will asked. He could tell that Kurt was keeping something back. Kurt looked down. "Kurt, after what just happened we need to know. What is it?" Will asked gently.

"He never said anything to me. We were talking Monday night and in the car on the way to the coffeehouse. He was talking about his dad and he never does that. I've never even met him, but apparently he hates gay people. He makes Blaine act straight around people. It was just the way he spoke about his dad that gave me the impression that his dad couldn't know about what was going on. He seemed a little scared for him to know."

"Has Blaine's father ever been abusive towards Blaine?" Officer Wilson asked.

"No. I just think his father has been having a hard time. The last three years haven't been easy for them. His parents have been fighting a lot and then Blaine came out as gay and then the bullying started. It's just been a hard three years."

"What bullying?" Officer Wilson asked.

"Blaine used to go to Westernville High. He transferred to Dalton when he was fourteen. I don't know what happened, Blaine, he doesn't talk about it. All I know is that he was jumped by three guys at a school dance and had to go to the hospital from it. There's a lot Blaine won't talk about. He never even mentioned his parents before to me until Monday."

"Do you know where his father works?" Officer Wilson asked.

"No, I don't even know what he does."

"What about his mom?"

"This stays between us right?" Kurt asked.

"It will for me, but Officer Wilson can't promise anything." Will said.

"I won't tell anyone that doesn't need to know." Officer Wilson said.

"When Blaine got home Monday he found a letter that his mom left. She left them for another man that she had been seeing for the last three years. Blaine came over that night and he was pretty upset. She didn't even say that she loved him or took a picture of him. My dad told him he was spending the night. He didn't think that Blaine should be alone."

"Why would Blaine have been alone?" Officer Wilson asked.

"His dad is away on some business retreat. He won't be back until this weekend. My dad didn't think that Blaine should be staying alone for a week, but Blaine said he's been doing it since he was fourteen. I was going to see if Blaine wanted to stay at my place tonight after his practice with Rachel. My dad really didn't like the fact that Blaine was alone for a week. He's sixteen and really responsible, but dad said you just never know what could happen. Especially because he lives in the same area as most of the Warblers, dad didn't like it."

"It's not illegal to leave a sixteen year old alone for a week, but that doesn't mean you should. Did Blaine's father know about his mother leaving?" Officer Wilson asked.

"He called him; Blaine said he acted like he didn't care. But Blaine said they had been arguing a lot in the last three years so it wasn't coming out of the blue."

"How can I reach either of them?"

"Blaine's dad is non-reachable. He's out on some retreat without signal. I don't know about his mom."

"What about other relatives?"

"I don't know. Blaine doesn't talk about his family. I know he has an older brother, but he lives in L.A."

"Do you know his name?"

"Blaine just calls him Coop."

"What will happen if you can't reach any of his family?" Will asked.

"Like I said it's not illegal to leave a sixteen year old alone for a week. The problem is his parents have made it so Blaine can't reach at least one of them. If we can't reach his parents or any other family, then I'll have to call social services and they will send someone down for temporary guardianship. This situation couldn't have been predicted I understand that and so will social services. The problem is Blaine needs to be able to reach his parents if something does happen. The doctors will need consent forms signed and decisions to be made about Blaine's condition."

"He could go to a foster home?" Kurt asked horrified.

"I'm not saying that. Until we are able to reach his parents someone needs to make decisions. Protocol is for social services to get involved and step in until one of his parents are able to make those decisions. Social services though will speak to his parents and to Blaine about his home life, but if nothing is happening then he doesn't need to worry. Despite what people believe social services are not about to take a child out of a stable home."

"He's not being abused. I would know if he had bruises on him. His dad just doesn't understand him, but most don't. My dad's different he's fine with me being gay, but not all parents are like that. Blaine's smart and he knows how to fight, he wouldn't stay if his dad was hurting him." Kurt said.

"And no one is saying that Blaine is being abused. You're right most parents; especially fathers don't handle their son being gay. Social services might be able to give his father some advice or tips on how to deal with it." Will said.

"Like I said if nothing is happening then no one has any reason to be worried. Did you see any of the men that were here?" Officer Wilson asked.

"I wasn't paying attention. Blaine was on the ground and I could see the blood coming from his head. The girls and me tried to get to him, but there were too many people." Kurt said with tears in his eyes.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now. A detective may be in contact with you later on though."

"Can I go to the hospital now?"

"Officer Wilson just needs to speak to Finn, Puck, Mike and Sam first and then we will go." Will said.

"Give me fifteen minutes and then I will make sure you are all on the way to the hospital." Officer Wilson said.

"Ok"

"One more question, do you know if Blaine has his cell phone on him?"

"He keeps it in his pocket."

"Okay, thank-you Kurt." Officer Wilson said.

Kurt gave a nod and left to go back over to the others. Will turned to Officer Wilson.

"Kurt's right, Blaine doesn't show any signs of abuse of any kind. He's confident, friendly, he's not afraid to show skin and I've never seen him upset. He's genuinely a happy kid."

"I'm sure everything is fine. I've seen it many times before parents go away for work thinking everything is fine only for something to go wrong. Blaine's father believed that his wife would be there while he was gone. It happens more times than you would think. Social services may want to speak to you about Blaine's behaviour, but from what I have heard he doesn't have anything to worry about. There are always signs of abuse. People might not believe its abuse and think it's something else, but the signs are always there. Let's go and see how the boys are doing and speak to them, then you can all leave."

Officer Wilson's phone rang "It's my partner, excuse me."

Officer Wilson walked away from Will and Will went over and joined Emma, Kurt, Artie and the girls.

"Did you call your dad?" Will asked Kurt.

"He's on his way with Carole. He doesn't want us driving so he's gonna pick us up and we'll go to the hospital together."

"That's a good idea. I don't want any of your driving right now. Once Officer Wilson lets us leave we will all go together in different cars. Later we can bring you back here for your car or take you home." Will said.

"I agree with Will. Everyone is shaken and some of you are hurt. I think it would be best not to put any of you behind the wheel of a car just yet." Emma said.

"Santana are you alright?" Will asked.

"Ya I'm fine. I've gotten worse before. I'm just pissed that I didn't get to hit anyone back."

"Who is he talking to?" Kurt asked as he looked over at Officer Wilson.

"His partner called. The doctors at the hospital probably needed information."

"He's allergic to sulfur. Even if it's a small amount it makes him really sick and in large amounts it makes his throat close up." Kurt said.

"Okay I'm going to tell him so the doctors know. You guys just hang on we'll be out of here soon." Will said.

Will went over to Officer Wilson and gently tapped him on the shoulder. Officer Wilson looked at Will and stopped talking into the phone.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Kurt just told me that Blaine is allergic to sulfur, it makes his throat close up. I just thought the doctors should know."

"I'll make sure they know. Thanks."

Will went over to the boys to see how they were doing. The paramedics were just putting things back into their bags.

"How are they?" Will asked the paramedics.

"Mike has a broken nose and he'll need it set at the hospital. Finn has a sprained left wrist that will need a brace. Puck has a bruised rib and Sam has a mild concussion." The paramedic said.

"Other than that it's all superficial bruising that will heal in time." The other paramedic said.

"When can we leave?" Finn asked with anger to his voice.

"Officer Wilson needs to speak to the four of you then we can go to the hospital." Will answered.

"I'm not going to the hospital. I'm going to find that little bastard and kick his ass." Puck said with anger.

"No you're not." Beiste said in a serious voice.

"Why not? He might have just gotten Blaine killed. We're just supposed to sit around and ignore that?" Finn snapped back.

"No you talk to the police. You cooperate and do it the right way. Sebastian wasn't here and unless they find proof that he set this up he's not going to get in trouble for this. Do you know what that means?" Will said in a serious voice.

"Ya that, that little prick gets away with it. You think we're just gonna to let that happen." Finn said back.

"No, that's not what it means. It means that when Blaine gets out of the hospital he's going to need you. You and Puck are the toughest in the group and we all know it. Stop thinking about Sebastian and revenge and start thinking about Blaine. He's going to need you, all of you, to keep him safe. How are you going to be there for him when you're in jail? You're both eighteen it won't be juvi it'll be hard time in jail. You could get five years minimum. Then where will Blaine be? Who will help protect him if you both are not there? Blaine needs support right now; he needs to know he has us. You're not kids anymore, not in the eyes of the law. You have to be adults and act properly. So you are all going to cooperate with the police and tell Officer Wilson and any other police officer that speaks to you what you know. That is how you help Blaine." Will said.

"This isn't easy for you guys, but its situations like this that you find out what it means to be an adult. An adult doesn't go looking for trouble or risking jail. Of course the three of us want to go and find this kid and rip him a new one, but we don't. We know that won't fix anything. Blaine isn't going to magically be okay once this guy gets beat. As the oldest you have to lead by examples and what kind of example would it be if you did the same thing to that kid that was done to Blaine?" Sue said.

"I'm so pissed off right now." Sam said.

"You get to be pissed off. You get to feel hurt and upset and sad. No one is telling you any different. But you don't get to take those emotions and use them to hurt someone. What happened here is a tragedy and it will change not only your lives and Blaine's, but everyone here at this school. We have all worked so hard to make this school safe for everyone. This will shock and upset everyone in that school come tomorrow morning. Because now it's a reality that even at school you can never be one hundred percent safe. Take those emotions that you are feeling and use them for something good. Help your friends deal with this, be there for the school. Be there for Blaine." Beiste said.

"I know you guys haven't known Blaine for long. He's only been here for four months, but he's made friends with all of us in that time. Before Blaine, you guys didn't really have a gay friend. Kurt hung out with the girls. Blaine changed the way this school looks at gay males. Blaine showed you guys that a man can be gay and still be masculine. He's become a part of our family and he needs us now." Will said.

"Did anyone call his parents?" Mike asked.

"Officer Wilson is working on it. Finn, your mom and Burt are on their way. Burt doesn't want you or Kurt driving and I agree. I already told the girls and Artie that once we are allowed to leave none of you are driving. We will all take you to the hospital and bring you back here later for your cars or to your home. You're all shaken up and injured you shouldn't be driving." Will said.

"The three of us have cars, plus Burt and Carole. There's more than enough room for everyone." Sue said.

Officer Wilson came over to the group and took his notebook out once again.

"Any news?" Will asked before Officer Wilson could say anything.

"The doctors are working on him. They need to run some scans and tests to check for internal bleeding. His heart hasn't stopped again, which is a good sign. I've seen a lot of assault cases; believe me when I say that they can easily turn around faster than you think. Every minute that Blaine is still alive is a good sign. I know the four of you are injured and two of you need to go to the hospital, so I will make this quick. I need your full name and age starting with you please." Officer Wilson said as he looked at Finn.

"Finn Hudson, eighteen."

"Noah Puckerman, eighteen."

"Sam Evans, seventeen."

"Mike Chang, eighteen."

"Are you related to Tina Cohen-Chang?"

"No, she's my girlfriend."

"Okay. I know Tina came into the choir room and told you about Blaine. What happened once you heard that he was being attacked?"

"I ran out first and Puck was right behind me. To be honest with you it just happened so fast. We got outside and… it just happened so fast." Finn said.

"Some dude was holding Blaine up, I know that. I grabbed the dude and I remember Blaine collapsed. I tried to get to him, but other guys started to come at me." Puck said.

"The one had a crowbar and was hitting Blaine with it, while the one guy was holding him up." Sam said.

"I grabbed the guys arm and the crowbar fell I think." Finn said.

"All I remember was just trying to get to Blaine, but I couldn't." Sam said.

"The crowbar is what hit my nose. He guy swung back to hit Finn with it and that's when it hit me. I think Finn you grabbed the crowbar from him and tossed it." Mike said.

"It's all a blur. I don't even know how long we were fighting for or why they left." Sam said.

"You were only fighting for a few minutes. Sue, Coach Beiste and I came outside. We got here first and helped to break it up. The few other teachers that were in the teacher's lounge came out behind us. They were keeping the students away." Will said.

"Did any of you boys recognize anyone? Or saw anything that stood out on them?" Officer Wilson asked.

"Naw I didn't." Finn said.

Puck and the two others just shook their head.

"Ok, Finn, Kurt said that yesterday at the Lima Bean coffeehouse that there was a small incident."

"Ya Sebastian was there and just talking trash about Kurt. Kurt's my stepbrother. His dad married my mom. I didn't stand up for Kurt when another dude was bullying him; I wasn't going to make the same mistake. Plus Blaine didn't deserve it. To be honest I was surprised when Blaine had a black eye. He's in the gym every day punching the bag. He can fight. Then yesterday he wasn't standing up for himself. He was trying to reason with Sebastian, but he didn't stand up for himself. So when Sebastian left I walked Blaine to his car to make sure he was safe. I tried talking to him and he told me that boxing is different from bullies. That he's never gotten over that fear. I don't know what happened to him before Dalton, but something did."

"And Sebastian wasn't out there in the parking lot?"

"No I didn't see him. I even waited until Blaine pulled out onto the street before I went back in. He seemed fine today, tired, but fine."

A car pulled into the parking lot and Finn knew that it was Burt and his mother. Officer Wilson looked over at the car as it parked right next to his cruiser. He looked like he was about to say something to Burt and Carole when Finn spoke.

"That's my parents."

Kurt ran over to his dad and Burt gave Kurt a big hug as Carole came over to Finn.

"Oh sweetie, are you okay?" Carole asked as she put her hand on her son's chin to look at his face.

"I'm fine, but the paramedic thinks my left hand is sprained."

Carole took her son's hand and looked at it for a moment.

"You'll need a brace. When can we take them to the hospital?" Carole asked Officer Wilson.

"Soon, I'm almost done."

"I'm Carole Hummel, Finn and Kurt are my sons." Carole said to Officer Wilson as Burt came over to them. Kurt had gone back over to the girls and Artie.

"I'm Officer Wilson. I was first on scene."

"Burt Hummel."

Burt shook Officer Wilson's hand before he spoke.

"You boys alright?"

"We're fine, just some bumps and bruises." Sam said.

"And a broken nose." Mike said.

"I'm sure you both have questions. If I could just finish questioning the boys then I will answer your questions." Officer Wilson said.

"Fine by me, but if it's all the same to you I'd like to stay while you question my son." Burt said.

"That's fine. No one is in trouble here. Have any of you noticed Blaine acting differently?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked confused.

"Blaine has been going to this school for four months. During those four months has his personality changed at all?"

"No Blaine's a happy dude." Mike said.

"He's always able to get everyone excited and in a good mood." Finn said.

"He's supper easy to talk to two. You could literally tell him anything and he wouldn't judge you." Sam said.

"He's pretty cool. He changed the way I look at gay guys. I mean there was Kurt here, but Blaine was different. He could play basketball and he could box. He knew about working on cars. It was really easy to forget that he likes dudes." Puck said.

"He's just one of the guys." Finn said.

"Has he ever mentioned his parents or family to any of you before?" Officer Wilson asked.

"Naw it's never come up." Finn said.

The other three shook their heads and Officer Wilson wrote down a few things in his notebook.

"Alright, that's all for now. A detective will be in contact if he or she has further questions they need to ask." Officer Wilson said.

"So we can go?" Finn asked.

"You can. I'll be at the hospital until we hear from a doctor about Blaine's condition. I'll be more than happy to answer any of your questions." Officer Wilson said to Burt and Carole.

"Finn, go stand with your brother. We'll leave in a few minutes. We can also take one other person with us." Burt said.

"I'll let Rachel know." Finn said.

"I'm also driving so I can take four same as Emma." Will said.

"I will also be driving." Sue said.

"Me two. Why don't you guys get everyone in groups so we can just go when we're ready." Beiste said.

The guys just gave a nod and they left the adults and went over to Emma and the rest of the group.

"Somebody tell me what the hell happened here." Burt said clearly angry.

"You already know about Sebastian with the Slushie and the black eye right?" Will started.

"Ya I saw Blaine Monday. His mother walked out on them and I didn't want him to be alone just in case." But answered.

"But did you know that Sebastian forcefully kissed Blaine Monday before he hit him?" Will asked.

"No, we didn't know that." Carole said with worry.

"What do you mean by forcefully?" Burt asked with slight anger to his voice.

"Blaine said that Sebastian pushed him against his car and kissed him. He said that it took him a couple minutes to get Sebastian off from him and then Sebastian hit him." Will answered.

"That's why he hit him? Did Blaine hit him back?" Burt asked.

"No he said he didn't get the chance. He was shaken up over it; and he didn't say it, but I could tell he was a little afraid by it. I should have reported it maybe this could have been avoided." Will said.

"Until the investigation is over there is no telling who these boys were. They could have been from his old school." Officer Wilson said.

"Last night Blaine, Kurt, Finn and Rachel went to the coffeehouse. Sebastian was there and said a few mean things to Kurt. Finn stood up for Kurt and for Blaine. Sebastian had an empty coffee cup, but they didn't know that. So when Sebastian made the motion of throwing the liquid at Blaine's face nothing came out thankfully. Before Sebastian left he told Blaine that him and the Warblers would hate to see something bad happen to him. Blaine left a few minutes later and Finn walked him to his car to make sure he was safe." Will said.

"The boys never told us anything." Carole said.

"We'll be talking about that on the ride over to the hospital." Burt said clearly upset that his boys had been keeping this from him.

"Blaine and Tina were at Blaine's car when a group of guys walked up to them. There were about a dozen. Tina said that one guy called Blaine a faggot before they all attacked him. She ran inside got the guys from the choir room to go out and help then she came to the teacher's lounge and we ran out. Blaine was already on the ground when we got here. The guys said that Blaine was being held up by one guy and another was hitting him with a crowbar. They all ran after we came out. Blaine was heavily bleeding from a wound on his head and he wasn't breathing. Sue called 9-1-1 and I gave him CPR. I was able to get him breathing again and he was in a lot of pain. He couldn't breathe right he was already bruising and his hands were torn apart from fighting back. Just before the ambulance arrived he had a seizure and they gave him a drug to stop it. Before they took him away his heart stopped and they had to shock him a few times before it started to work again. The paramedics said that it didn't look good." Will finished.

"Oh my god." Carole whispered.

"What happens now?" Burt asked.

"I will be meeting up with my partner, who is at the hospital. I'll have some patrol cars canvas the area. From what everyone has says there were easily twelve boys here, that's a large group someone might have noticed them. There's a few business as well around here they might have been caught on someone's security tape. Once I get to the hospital I will be in contact with a detective that will most likely come down and ask more questions. I also need to contact a social worker until I am able to get a hold of any family." Officer Wilson said.

"Why does a social worker need to be involved?" Burt asked.

"It's protocol until we are able to reach one of his parents. I also find it a little suspicious and concerning that Blaine has never mentioned his family to anyone, not even Kurt. Kurt said that Monday was the first time he had ever heard Blaine mention his parents. That seems a little odd to me, that even in normal conversation he never brought up his family." Officer Wilson said.

"Blaine is a pretty private person, but that doesn't mean something is going on." Burt said.

"And I'm not saying there is. It's definitely possible that Blaine just doesn't talk about his family much. That wouldn't be uncommon among teenagers. If nothing else the social worker will be able to help Blaine and his family get past what has just happened. Do any of you have any more questions?" Officer Wilson asked nicely.

"Not for you." Carole asked.

"Let's get the kids to the hospital and have them checked out." Burt said.

The other adults nodded in agreement and they headed over to the group who were with Emma.

"Can we leave yet?" Kurt asked.

"We can go. Rachel you're coming with us I'm assuming." Burt said.

"Ya." Rachel answered.

"Alright I can take four. I want Sam, Puck and Mike with me and I can take one more." Will said.

"I'm going with Mike." Tina said.

"Let's get going the rest of you divide up and go with either Emma, Sue, or Coach Beiste." Will said.

They all divided up and headed to their own cars so they could go to the hospital. Burt drove with Carole in the passenger seat and the three kids in the back. It wasn't even two minutes later when Burt spoke.

"Why didn't either of you boys tell me the whole story behind the black eye?" Burt's voice was calm and they both knew that he wasn't too upset with them.

"Blaine didn't want anyone to know. The team only found out, because Blaine was mad at Puck for thinking he was a spy for Dalton. It just came out." Kurt said.

"I didn't really think it would matter if Blaine was kissed or not." Finn said.

"It does matter, because the forced kiss will bother a person more than a black eye. It's on a different level." Burt said.

"You also should have said something about the coffeehouse yesterday. If someone is giving either of you problems or Rachel and Blaine problems we need to know. You two are our sons and who you date are important to us. Rachel and Blaine have become a part of our family and it's important to keep your family safe. Burt and I could have contacted Sebastian's father to speak to him or spoken to Dalton's headmaster. The four of you are growing up and becoming adults. I understand you want to handle your own problems and I'm proud of you all for that, but sometimes you still need your parents. Sometimes you still need an adult to handle a situation. This is one of those times." Carole said softly as she looked at the backseat at the three teenagers.

"Do you think if we had, this situation could have been avoided?" Rachel asked with tears in her eyes.

"No. Even if you had told us right away it wouldn't have changed what happened today. We don't know who those boys were, but I don't think Sebastian had anything to do with it. Blaine was bullied and jumped before at his old school, it's possible the same people did it again today. We won't know until the police are finished their investigation. None of you are to blame for it." Burt said in a serious voice.

"Sebastian made that threat though. He made it twice. After he hit Blaine he told him that he made an enemy out of the Warblers and then again yesterday he said that the Warblers would hate for him to get hurt. Then today this happens. How is that not connected?" Kurt said.

"It might be, but it also just might be a coincidence. We shouldn't get ahead of the evidence. Let the police investigate and they will get the answers that everyone needs." Carole said.

"Kurt, do you know the number for Blaine's father?" Burt asked.

"No I don't. It won't matter though remember, he's away on a business retreat. He can't be reached."

"I know, but you don't know where he works? His office would be able to tell the police where the retreat is." Burt said.

"No I don't even know what Blaine's father does for a living, or his name."

"Blaine's father can't be reached, but what about his mother?" Rachel asked.

"Blaine's mom left him and his father Monday for another man. Don't tell anyone please, Blaine doesn't want anyone to know." Kurt said.

"Wait what? Is that why he spent the night Monday?" Finn asked.

"You're mother and I didn't think it was a good idea for him to be alone after what happened." Burt answered.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Finn asked.

"Blaine didn't want anyone to know. You know how private of a person Blaine is. He's not used to having someone there to talk to." Kurt said.

"Blaine lives in a different area and tax bracket. I'm sure appearance is very important to his father. Most wealthy business men are like that." Rachel said.

"It doesn't matter why Blaine wants this quiet. It will stay in this car. It's none of our business to go around spreading gossip." Carole said.

"We won't tell anyone mom." Finn said.

"Rachel, sweetheart you should call your dads and let them know where you are. I'm sure this will be all over the news soon and I don't want them to worry." Carole said.

"I'll call them when we get to the hospital."

"You think this will be on the news?" Kurt asked.

"Lima is a small city, not much happens here. People in those houses would have noticed the commotion. It's only a matter of time before someone calls the press about it." Burt said.

"Oh God I can see it now. Hate crime committed against local gay kid. That's just what Blaine needs." Kurt said.

"The police have ways of dealing with the press. Let's not worry about something that hasn't happened yet." Carole said.

"I can't believe Blaine is going through this and he has no parents right now." Finn said sadly.

"He has us and we will be there for him through all of this." Burt said.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot and they parked in the first spot that Burt could find. They got out and headed inside to the emergency entrance. The others were pulling into the parking lot and making their way towards the entrance as well. Burt went over to the nurses' desk and spoke to the nurse.

"Excuse me. Blaine Anderson was brought in by ambulance roughly fifteen twenty minutes ago. I'm hoping you could tell me about his condition." Burt asked politely.

"I don't know if condition. I do know that a doctor is working on him with some nurses. There is an officer with him as well. If you would just please wait in the waiting room and I will let the doctor know you are here. Are you his father?"

"No I'm his boyfriend's father. There's about fifteen of us waiting to see if he is ok."

"Alright I will let the doctor know. He won't be able to tell you much, but he will be able to let you know if he is alright or not."

"Thank-you. We'll go to the waiting room."

Burt turned towards the others.

"She doesn't know anything. A team is working on him and she said she will let the doctor know we are here. She wants us to go to the waiting room and wait." Burt said.

"Okay everyone let's go to the waiting room and get out of the way. Hopefully we will know something soon." Will said.

They all walked down the hallway towards the waiting room. They didn't know how long it would take, but they were all hoping that someone would be out soon to tell them that Blaine was alright. It wasn't long before a nurse came into the waiting room, Carole recognized her immediately.

"Whit, please tell me you have something for us." Carole said as she stood up and went over to Whitney.

"Carole, what are you doing here? Who are you waiting for?"

"Blaine Anderson, he was brought in by ambulance. The boy that was jumped. He's Kurt's boyfriend."

"I am on the case. Do you know where his parents are?"

"They aren't here yet. We haven't been able to reach them. Is he okay?"

"Carole, you know I can't release any information to anyone other than next of kin." Whitney said sympathetically.

"Please, we've been waiting for someone to just tell us if he's okay." Kurt said with tears in his eyes.

Whitney looked around the room and saw all the faces of the kids. They all looked scared and worried about their friend. Blaine had only been with them for just over four months, but he had become a part of their family.

"Whitney please." Carole said gently.

Whitney nodded her head in the direction of an empty space so they could talk. Whitney walked over to a free space and Carole followed her. They could all see them talking, but none of them could hear what they were saying. They all sat there nervously and anxiously waiting for when Carole would come back over to them and let them know what was going on with Blaine. Carole's face had given nothing away and that wasn't helping Kurt's fears at all. Finally ten minutes later Carole came back over to them and Whitney left the room.

"Please don't me he's dead." Kurt said with tears going down his cheeks.

"He's still alive sweetie." Carole said in her soothing motherly voice.

The tension and fear in the room had lifted slightly with the news that their friend was still alive.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Will asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"He's been taken to surgery. He has massive internal bleeding in his abdomen; they think it's his spleen. Your spleen is responsible for distributing the anti-bodies that are needed to clot your blood. When your spleen stops working your blood won't be able to clot properly. That is causing him to bleed out faster than he normally would, only he's bleeding internally, because his body has no way of the blood getting out. They need to stop the bleeding and repair his spleen. If they can't repair his spleen they will take it out and he'll be on medication that will replace the anti-bodies so he won't have a problem clotting. Any questions about that?" Carole asked kindly.

"So he can live without a spleen?" Sam asked.

"He can. It's not ideal, but a person can live without their spleen. He'll have to take a pill every day for the rest of his life and he will need to be careful not to get stabbed or shot, but he will be fine without a spleen."

"Is that all?" Santana asked.

"I'm afraid not. His right lung was punctured by a broken rib. That was causing blood to fill into his chest. They have been pumping the blood out and they will also repair his lung in surgery. He's been on blood transfusions since he has arrived and he will be on them until his blood level is back to normal. He has six broken ribs, four on his right side and two on his left. His right hand and right wrist are broken and will be set in surgery and then casted. He has a lot of bruising and some deep internal bruising on both kidneys and his liver."

"Internal bruising? What's that?" Brittney asked.

"It's like a normal bruise that you would get on your skin only it on an organ. They believe he was hit with some kind of object in the same spots that has caused the bruising. His kidney and liver functions are in a good range so there isn't any damage done to them. It will be painful though and it will take longer to heal than a normal bruise. He also has some bruising and swelling to his brain. Neurological signs are good though and the doctor is hopeful that he won't have any brain damage. He also has a seven inch skull fracture to the right side of his head."

"What's a skull fracture?" Sam asked.

"Your brain is protected by your skull, which is just bone. You can break it just as easily as you can your arm or your leg. A skull fracture is a medical term we use to say that part of his skull is broken. It is a linear fracture, which means it was a straight line, so he won't need surgery to repair it. It will heal on its own in time. There are side effects that he will have until it is fully healed, but they will get better and less frequent as his skull heals."

"What side effects." Kurt said with a shaky voice.

"It varies from person to person. The most common are; Change in pupil size, nose bleeds, bruising under the eyes, confusions, convulsions, difficulty with balance, drowsiness, headaches, nausea, slurred speech, irritability and stiff neck. Now the chances of Blaine getting every single side effect is rare, but he will get a few of them and we won't know what ones until he's awake."

"This is insane." Finn softly whispered.

"It's a lot to take in, but what is important to remember is that Blaine is still alive." Sue said.

"I know you all want to be here for Blaine, but the surgery could be anywhere from eight hours to twenty hours. It depends on how bad the bleeding is and how his body handles it. I think maybe you guys should head home and get some rest. We can call you when we know something." Carole said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kurt said.

"Me either." Finn said.

"I know you all want to stay, but Carole is right. There's no point in all of us sitting around here going insane. Your parents are going to start to get worried about you. We should bring you guys home or to your cars. It's up to you." Will said.

The students all gave some form of acceptance and for the adults that was good enough. They didn't argue back so they were going to take what they could get. They had all become a family and it wasn't easy to just hang around not being able to do anything when one of their family members was hurt. It was already nearing six o'clock and although their parents would understand what was going on, that didn't mean they wanted their child out too late on a school night.

"The three of us will give you rides to wherever." Sue said.

"I'm going to stay with you guys. I'm just going to call my dads again and let them know." Rachel said.

"Are you sure?" Finn asked.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Rachel kissed Finn's cheek as she got up and went down the hallway so she could let her dads know what was going on. Everyone else gave Kurt and Finn a hug before they all piled into the three cars and headed off back to school first so they could drop off the ones that needed their cars. The Hummels all sat down and waited for when they would finally get word on Blaine's condition. An hour later Sue, Will and Beiste arrived back and headed over to them.

"Anything?" Will asked.

"Officer Wilson arrived just a few minutes ago. He had Blaine's bag. I think he's trying to figure out where Blaine's father works." Burt said.

"It wasn't in the file?" Will asked Sue.

"No, just a home phone number and cell phone. Same as his mother." Sue answered.

"I don't even know their names." Will said.

"Jack and Melissa, that's what I read." Sue said.

"No one knows what they do?" Beiste asked.

"Blaine doesn't talk about his family." Kurt said.

"That's weird right? I mean I get that it might not come up in Glee or whatever, but he's never even mentioned it to us. The four of us are close and still he's never mentioned it even when we were on the topic of parents." Finn said.

"The first time he mentioned anything about his family was Monday night. I think it's just a hard topic for him. His dad doesn't really like that he's gay." Kurt said.

"That can't be easy to handle." Rachel said.

"A lot of parents would have a hard time understanding and accepting their child being gay. It's a lot harder for fathers to accept their son being gay though." Burt said.

"You accept me." Kurt said.

"I do and I always will. Same goes for Finn. It's the twenty-first century people are gay. People have been gay for centuries and they hid it because of society. Now we are in a society where people are allowed to be themselves and I wouldn't have it any other way. But most fathers don't want their son to be different. They get it in their head that sons are supposed to get married and have children and be a powerful male in society. Some just can't get passed what being gay would label a person as." Burt said.

"Ya but Blaine isn't fabulous gay, he's masculine gay. He's just like any straight son, except he likes boys." Rachel said.

"Unfortunately the fact that Blaine likes boys could just be what his father can't get passed. Blaine could be the exact same way he is now, but if he was dating a girl his father wouldn't think twice." Will said.

"That's not fair. A person should be judged based on who they are, not what their sexual orientation is." Rachel said.

"I agree and hopefully one day the world will operate like that. Hopefully one day people won't have to hide who they are just to be accepted and safe." Sue said.

"Not all kids have a good relationship with their parents, especially teenagers. We have never met his father and Blaine has never said anything to make us think he's being neglected. I think it's only fair that we give him the benefit of the doubt, until someone says otherwise." Beiste said.

"Ya, but his dad's not even here." Finn said.

"His father is also away for work. He can't be faulted for that. Just because I wouldn't leave you boys home alone for a week, even at your age, doesn't mean that other parents wouldn't." Burt said.

"We're eighteen dad." Kurt said.

"You are, but that doesn't mean that things don't happen. Things you don't expect to happen. As long as you are under my roof, you are my responsibility. Look what just happened. Blaine didn't expect it to happen and his father didn't either, but bad things do happen. Blaine should never have to be put in the position where he can't reach his father in an emergency." Burt said back.

"That is why you both will always be able to reach one of us no matter what. We are your parents until you die and you will always be our responsibility." Carole said.

Officer Wilson came into the waiting room with his partner Officer Thomas. Officer Wilson had a bag with him that Kurt knew was Blaine's backpack. They were speaking to each other when a well-dressed woman came towards them.

"That's the social worker." Carole whispered to the group.

"Have you worked with her before?" Emma asked.

"I have a few times. She's one of the good ones. When we have a possible child abuse case we tend to call her personally. Her name is Elizabeth Watson. She's not like other social workers. She'll speak to both of Blaine's parents and his teachers. She'll also sit with him for five or six hours just talking to him about anything and everything. She makes sure she doesn't get it wrong. She's one of the best." Carole answered.

"Good." Will whispered.

Elizabeth headed over to Officer Wilson and Officer Thomas. When the call had been made and her supervisor found out that it was Blaine Anderson the case went straight to her. Elizabeth remembered Blaine all too well from just about two years ago. Elizabeth had always hoped that she would never see Blaine again. She had hoped that his life had improved and he was free from the bullies. Now coming into the hospital for Blaine once again made her sick to her stomach. She went over to both officers and shook their hands. They had met on multiple occasions before so they were familiar with each other.

"What do we know Blaine?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's in surgery right now. He had multiple injuries, the most concerning is the internal bleeding to his abdomen. They are trying to repair the damage." Officer Thomas answered.

"His injuries are extensive enough that we are working this as a homicide until further notice." Officer Wilson added.

"Was he able to communicate?"

"No he wasn't conscious." Officer Thomas said.

"Do you know him? I've never heard you refer to someone by their first name without meeting them first." Officer Wilson asked.

"I do know Blaine. I was his working a year and a half ago. He was bullied horribly at his old school. He made multiple trips to the E.R from being attacked and even jumped once before. He spent a week the last time he was attacked in the hospital recovering. I was brought in then to speak to his parents to try and find out what was going on. The doctors at the hospital suspected child abuse, but Blaine and his teachers all confirmed it to be bullying. I had advised his parents to transfer him to a new school, they didn't and the bullying went to a whole new level. Blaine never spoke to me about what happened that last time. I couldn't get it out of him, but a year and a half ago he was in the hospital on attempted suicide. He had been cutting himself for almost six months before hand and no one knew. He lost half his blood and almost died. When I found out that his parents didn't transfer him to a new school. I gave them a choice, to transfer him to a safe school or I would take him away from their care. He was enrolled into Dalton Academy before he left the hospital."

"Did you stay in contact with them?" Officer Wilson asked.

"I did for six months and Blaine had stopped hurting himself and wasn't being bullied. He was happy at Dalton Academy. I closed the case without further problems. When my supervisor got the call about Blaine I was handed the case back. I read that you can't reach his parents."

"His mother left them for another man Monday night according to Blaine's boyfriend, Kurt. His father is also away on some business retreat and we haven't been able to reach him yet. I have his cell phone and have left message on both parents cell phones as well as who I'm assuming is his older brother. There have been no answers or call backs though." Officer Wilson answered.

"His older brother Cooper, was living in L.A. He's an actor so he won't be much help even if he does call back. His mother wasn't working, but his father worked as a financial advisor for Bushwick and Co. You could call them and see if he still works there." Elizabeth said.

"I'll call them and see. I also have a unit going over to his house to check for anything suspicious as well." Officer Wilson said.

"What detective is working this?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's on the way now, Detective Diaz." Officer Thomas said.

"Is there anyone here for Blaine?" Elizabeth asked.

"The waiting room has some of his teachers and friends." Officer Wilson asked.

"I'll want to speak to them, but I can wait until Detective Diaz arrives. That way they won't be hounded by the same questions too many times." Elizabeth said.

"He shouldn't be too long." Officer Wilson said.

"I'll go over and introduce myself to them. Keep me updated." Elizabeth said.

"Same goes to you." Officer Thomas said back.

Elizabeth gave them both a small smile and headed over to the waiting room to see who was there for Blaine. One of the main problems she had with Blaine's parents the last time was that it seemed like he was left to his own too many times. Blaine was only fourteen and he had already been spending the week alone. Elizabeth had given his parents warnings and she was hoping that they had changed and not just put up a good act for her until she left the picture. She walked into the room and saw the small group of adults and teenagers. She went over to them so she could at least let them know who she was. Elizabeth had recognized Carole so she went over closer to her.

"Carole, what are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked with concern.

"Blaine is my step-son's boyfriend." Carole said sadly.

"I had no idea. I'm so sorry you all are going through this right now. My name is Elizabeth Watson, but you can call me Lizzie. I will be Blaine's social worker for the time being."

"This is my husband Burt and his son Finn. This is my son Kurt and Rachel is Finn's girlfriend." Carole said as she pointed to each person.

"It's nice to meet you. The four of you are you his teachers?" Elizabeth asked the others.

"I'm his Spanish and Glee teacher. This is Emma Pilsbury she's the guidance counsellor and my girlfriend. This is Sue Sylvester and Shannon Beiste they are coaches at the school who know Blaine." Will said.

"It's nice for you to be here to support Blaine. I know this is hard for you all, especially you Kurt. I promise you though; I have Blaine's best interest at heart. I'm not here to do anything that would hurt him. I know Blaine and I just want the best for him."

"You know him?" Carole asked.

"I do. I was his worker a year and a half ago." Elizabeth said sadly.

"Blaine was being abused?" Finn asked sadly.

"No sweetie. Social workers deal with more than just abuse cases. Blaine was being horribly bullied and after the fourth trip to the E.R social services got involved. Is Blaine still enrolled at Dalton Academy?"

"No he goes to McKinley now, he started this year." Kurt said.

"Okay, do you know why the change?"

"I go to McKinley and we wanted to be together more than just at night and on weekends." Kurt said sadly.

"Alright. Detective Diaz is on his way and he will want to speak to some of you. I will also be speaking with you all once he does arrive. That way you won't have to answer the same questions over and over again. I know Blaine is in surgery and Carole will tell you the same thing. No news is good news, you all just need to stay positive and hopefully Blaine will be alright." Elizabeth said with a small smile she was hoping that was comforting.

"What is going to happen to Blaine?" Kurt couldn't help, but ask.

"Like I said I will speak to a lot of people that are close to Blaine as well as Blaine himself. Blaine and I have a history together so I do know him. I won't let him go back to a place that isn't safe. Or a place that he feels he can't be himself in. Your home is supposed to be the one place you can truly be yourself and feel completely safe. If Blaine has that then there is no need to take any action. However, if he gives me the impression or tells me otherwise then something needs to be done about it. I know Blaine's father wasn't too happy about his sexuality and I did order him to take courses to help him come to terms with it. Before I closed his case Blaine's father had passed all the courses and both his parents seemed better. Hopefully that continued."

"What if it hasn't?" Kurt asked softly.

"Has something happened that would give you cause for concern?" Elizabeth asked gently.

"Kurt, if you know something or if Blaine told you something, you need to tell us." Burt said as he looked directly at Kurt.

"Nothing has happened that I know of. It's just, the way he talks about his dad. He's never mentioned him at all until Monday night I swear."

"What did Blaine say?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just that his dad was really strict with grades and his life. His dad doesn't want him to follow his dreams of being a singer. That his dad makes him act straight around his friends and work colleges. He never said it out loud, but I got the impression that his father doesn't like that he's gay and is hoping to change Blaine."

"Blaine did say Monday night that his father and mother have left him alone for weeks at a time since he was fourteen. Blaine doesn't seem bothered by it, but that gives me cause for concern." Burt said.

"Okay. If Blaine's father, Jack, is not alright with Blaine being gay them there are other options besides removing Blaine. As long as there is no violence or abuse then the society will work with both of them to try and get them into a better understanding of each other. A lot of parents have a hard time when they find out their child is homosexual. However, father and sons always have a harder time with it, especially those in the higher tax bracket. People in the higher end of social ladder always feel pressured to be a certain way and act a certain way. Jack was no exception to that. It just might take more courses and some counselling for them to be able to accept each other and move past this. As for Jack leaving Blaine alone at his current age it's not illegal to do it. However, if it is a frequent thing then that is concerning. It would be borderline neglect, especially if it is for weeks at a time. Once again I will be speaking to Blaine about everything and see what he says and feels about it all."

Just then a man in a dark brown suit walked into the waiting room and headed over towards them. They knew that this would be the detective and they were in for more questioning. Elizabeth shook Detective Diaz's hand as she introduced herself. Detective Diaz turned his attention to the rest of the group.

"I'm Detective Diaz and I am the detective assigned to Blaine's case. I have been briefed about the situation and I have some follow up questions to ask all of you. I know you have a long wait ahead of you and I will try to be quick. I know this isn't easy for any of you and the last thing I want to do is make everything worse for any of you. I'm assuming Elizabeth, you will be present for the questioning." Detective Diaz said as he looked at Elizabeth.

"I will be as long as no one has any objections to that." Elizabeth said.

"Are there any problems with Elizabeth listening in on the questioning?" Detective Diaz asked the group.

They were both met with shaking heads and Detective Diaz pulled out his notebook.

"Alright, so I have written down that Blaine was with Tina when it first started. Correct?"

"That's correct." Kurt said.

"Is Tina here?"

"No she went home as well as the others. We didn't think it was a good idea for everyone to be here waiting. We don't know how long the surgery will take and we didn't want their parents worried." Will answered.

"Alright, I will get in contact with her tomorrow then. I'm assuming one of you is Kurt, the boyfriend?" Detective Diaz asked.

"I am."

"Okay and are you two his parents?" Detective Diaz asked as he looked at Carole and Burt.

"I'm his father, Carole is Kurt's stepmother and Finn is his step brother." Burt stated.

"I'm Rachel, Finn is my boyfriend. The three of us are the closest to Blaine."

"And you four are teachers?"

"I am, Sue and Shannon are coaches at the school and Emma is the guidance councillor at the school." Will stated.

"Alright, I'll speak to you five first and then I'll speak with the rest of you. If that is alright?" Detective Diaz said.

"That's fine." Sue said.

"If you wouldn't mind following me, there is an empty office that we can use to speak in." Detective Diaz said.

The Hummel-Hudson's got up and so did Rachel. They followed Detective Diaz and Elizabeth to an empty office. Kurt and Rachel sat down in two of the chairs and everyone else stood.

"I've already been told about the situation and what happened. I know this isn't easy for anyone, but I just need to ask you a few questions. Did the three of you recognize any of the boys? Did you see anything that stood out at all?"

"No." Rachel said.

"Once I saw Blaine on the ground, I didn't see anything else." Kurt said.

"I didn't really get a good look at anyone. I was trying to help break it up. I was just focused on fighting and keeping the guys away from Blaine. All I know is that one of them had a crowbar." Finn said.

"Okay, but what about the rest of the day or the day before. Was there anyone that paid closer attention to Blaine or someone that just seemed to always be around Blaine?" Detective Diaz asked.

"No, just Sebastian." Kurt said.

"Sebastian was the boy involved in the slushy and the black eye on Monday correct?" Detective Diaz asked.

"Ya" Finn said.

"I'm sorry Sebastian? I'm not familiar with those incidents." Elizabeth said.

"A couple months ago Blaine went back to Dalton to visit his friends. Sebastian was the new leader of the Warblers, the glee club there. It used to be Blaine and Sebastian had stated to me that he was going to have Blaine. A few weeks ago both glee clubs got together in the underground parking lot at the mall and had a sing off, a battle. At the end of it Sebastian had a red slushy and he went to throw it at me, but Blaine pushed me out of the way. It turned out that there was rock salt in it and it got into his right eye. He had to have surgery, because his cornea was deeply scratched." Kurt started.

"Then Monday before school Blaine was at Lima Bean Coffeehouse. He was outside at his car when Sebastian came up to him. They had some harsh words for each other according to Blaine and then Sebastian pushed him against his car and kissed him. Blaine fought to get him off from him and then Sebastian punched him once he did." Rachel continued.

"Then Tuesday after school the four of us went to the coffeehouse and Sebastian was there. He said some nasty things to and about Kurt and I stood up to Sebastian. Sebastian told Blaine that he liked the kiss and wanted it to happen. Blaine told Sebastian to leave him alone and to move on to someone else. Sebastian had a coffee cup in his hand and he threw it at Blaine's face, like he was throwing the coffee at him, but nothing came out of the cup. He then told Blaine that him and the Warblers would hate to see something happen to him. Then he left." Finn finished the story.

"So Sebastian is a problem, a bully. Something needs to be done about that." Elizabeth said.

"I'll be speaking to Sebastian and his parents. I already have the contact information and an appointment with the headmaster at Dalton tomorrow. I will be looking at Sebastian very closely as well as others in the Warblers. I understand that there was also an incident at his old school, Westenrville, that he was jumped by three of the football players. There was a police report filed and I will be checking in on them to make sure they didn't have anything to do with this either. I understand Blaine is gay and this does seem like a hate crime. I'm not convinced that it is a hate crime; I think it's too much of a coincidence that this happened around the same time this Sebastian is causing problems. However, in case I am wrong has there been any problems at McKinley with Blaine being gay or have you noticed anyone else that may have had a problem with Blaine's sexuality?" Detective Diaz asked.

"No one in school even bothers Blaine. He's pretty popular actually." Rachel said.

"Blaine's just one of the guys he's never said he's had a problem with anyone." Finn said.

"Blaine has never said anything about anyone giving him a hard time." Kurt said.

"Blaine is the type of kid that would have said something. He would have fought back." Burt said.

"And Blaine knows how to fight?" Detective Diaz asked.

"He took up boxing about a year and a half ago. It was a suggestion I had for him to help with the anger and feeling weak. Blaine was bullied before and you know social service comes into the family if the bullying is extreme and with Blaine it was. The boxing seemed to really help him and he was good at it. He's won trophies with it and even a championship for amateur boxers between the ages of fourteen to eighteen." Elizabeth said.

"Really? Wow I had no idea he was that good. I've only ever seen him using the punching bag." Finn said.

"So Blaine definitely would have spoken up if something was happening?" Detective Diaz asked just to confirm.

"Absolutely" Kurt said.

"Alright, patrol is canvasing the area around McKinley to see if anyone saw the group or they were caught on video. We are still trying to get a hold of is parents or his brother, but so far nothing. Until we do Elizabeth you are his temporary guardian I'm assuming." Detective Diaz said as he looked over at Elizabeth.

"I am. I'll be here until he is out of surgery."

"That's all the questions I have for now. Do you have any for them?"

"A few. Have any of you met Blaine's family at all?"

"No" Burt answered for them.

"Has Blaine ever said anything else that you haven't already told me that concerns you?"

"Blaine has never spoken to me about his family." Rachel said.

"Or me." Finn said.

"I haven't heard anything." Carole said.

"Blaine's only told me what I told you about the way his dad makes him act straight. That was the first thing he's ever said to me about him." Kurt said.

"Blaine told me once at the shop that him and his dad built a car once. Blaine felt that his father did it with him because he thought it would make him straight. That was before Kurt and him got together. I could understand why it would be hard for some fathers to accept their son being gay. It's why when Blaine came over for dinner or on the weekend I never said no. He seemed like he needed to get away at times." Burt said.

"Has Blaine ever had any injuries?" Detective Diaz asked.

"No" Burt answered.

"There's nothing that would make you suspect abuse of any kind?" Detective Diaz asked.

"No, but Blaine is pretty protective of his privacy and his feelings. He has some walls built up around him. If his home life wasn't great I don't see him telling anyone about it." Burt answered.

"Blaine is a guarded kid. He's had to be tough to handle the bullies and what has happened to him. He's not good at being vulnerable and letting people close to him. He's been hurt a lot by people that claimed to be his friends. My concern is that this incident will make him even more guarded." Elizabeth said.

"If Blaine is having trouble at home then that is something that needs to be addressed. If there is nothing illegal happening I'm sure Elizabeth will be working on finding a solution. It's not illegal to yell at your child. In the eyes of the law abuse is physical. A parent can say whatever they want to their child and as long as there is no physical contact then there's nothing the law can do. That is not something I personally agree with, but I can't change the laws I can only enforce them. However, if Blaine and his father's relationship is toxic and affects Blaine that is something that social service can deal with and has the power to do something about. I will be speaking with Blaine and his parents personally." Detective Diaz said.

"And as I have said I will be speaking to them as well. From what you all have told me I think it's safe to assume that Blaine and his father need to work a few things out. There are options within that though and hopefully they can come to a better agreement and understanding. From what I have heard I don't hear anything that would give me cause for concern for physical abuse. I won't be removing Blaine from his home, but the case will remain open so I can check in on how they are getting along. A toxic environment can hurt a child just as much as a punch can. For now that is all the questions I have for you." Elizabeth said.

"The doctor will tell you about Blaine's condition. I'm hoping for all of our sakes that you will tell us what is said." Carole said.

"You know yourself Carole that that information is personal and is only released to family members. However, I believe that not all family is blood related. I have no problem with any of you finding out about Blaine's condition." Elizabeth answered.

"Thank-you." Kurt said.

"I'll bring you back out to the waiting room and bring the others in." Elizabeth said.

The six of them left the office and headed back out into the waiting room. Elizabeth had the four adults follow her into the office so they could speak to them.

"I know this isn't easy for anyone and the last thing you want to do is keep answering questions, but I need to get all the information that I can while it is still fresh in your minds." Detective Diaz said.

"Anything we can do to help." Will said.

"You four know Blaine personally?" Detective Diaz asked.

"On some level. We know Blaine mostly through the Glee club. I'm the teacher for it and Shannon, Sue and Emma have helped on a few occasions. I know Blaine the best out of the four of us." Will said.

"You also said you are his Spanish teacher." Elizabeth said.

"I am. He's a straight A student in all of his classes." Will said.

"He works hard. He's in all AP classes and his Spanish class is actually a year ahead. Blaine's very smart." Emma added.

"That must be a huge work load. I remember AP classes, university level work and expectations. It was hard to keep up with one, I couldn't imagine four." Detective Diaz said.

"He has four again next semester. Blaine works very hard." Will said.

"From what I remember Blaine wants to be a performer on Broadway. Why the AP classes if he isn't looking to go the traditional route?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm not sure. He does want to be on Broadway and I truly believe that he will make his dream come true. Blaine has an amazing voice and stage presence. Blaine is a natural born star." Will said.

"Blaine did go to Dalton though and I know from what Kurt has said that the curriculum was harder there. So it's possible he is taking the AP classes, because the normal classes are too easy for him. He could just be bored." Coach Beiste said.

"That's possible. I know private schools have higher expectations and a higher level of education to match the price tag. How has Blaine been the last few weeks?" Detective Diaz asked.

"He was doing alright. In the last three weeks he has only been to school for one. Three weeks ago he had to have surgery as I'm sure you both are aware of by now." Will paused to see if they had indeed been informed of the slushy incident. When they both nodded he continued. "After what happened he came back and he seemed to be happy. I know he was scared and worried about losing his sight in his right eye, but that's understandable we all were. He seemed to be doing really well and he came back with the same energy. Monday was a different story. "

"Monday was when Sebastian punched him correct?" Detective Diaz asked as he flipped through his small notebook to make sure he had everything straight.

"It was. He was upset and angry. Everyone on the team was. The team is like a family and when one person is hurt we all tend to feel it. Puck and Finn are the oldest in the group and they are very protective of the others." Will started.

"Would you say they are more protective of Kurt and Blaine because of their sexuality over the others in the group?" Detective Diaz asked.

"I would say they are more protective of Kurt and the girls. The guys know that Blaine can fight; they have seen him working out in the school gym. After the slushy incident though, I would saw Puck has become more protective of Blaine than the others, especially where Sebastian is concerned. Puck was ready to go and beat Sebastian up but I stopped him and so did Blaine."

"How did Blaine handle that? How did he react to Puck wanting to protect him?" Elizabeth couldn't help, but ask.

"Blaine definitely took it the wrong way. He actually said that being gay doesn't make him a girl. Blaine clearly felt that Puck was placing him in the same category as the girls and that he would need protecting from someone. Puck did explain that it wasn't about sexuality. That he would be that upset and mad if it had been a girl that kissed him or if any of the other members went through what he did. Puck believed that what Sebastian did was wrong and it had nothing to do with Blaine being gay. That calmed Blaine down."

"I'm assuming Blaine isn't used to being protected." Detective Diaz said as he looked at Elizabeth.

"At Blaine's old school the people that he believed were his friends were the ones that hurt him the worst. Friends that said they would protect him ended up being the reason he had to transfer out. Blaine always felt like it was his fault for trusting them and that he had victimized himself. It was one of the main reasons why he took to boxing so well. He didn't want to be a victim ever again. He also never truly trusted anyone one hundred percent again." Elizabeth answered.

"I would agree with that. Blaine is a sweet kid, but you can tell he doesn't put one hundred percent into someone. He always has at least one wall up, even with Kurt." Sue said.

"I've noticed that and I know Blaine had been bullied so I never pressured him to let go completely." Will said.

"That can be dangerous and self-destructive though. Blaine can't go through life afraid to trust someone and afraid of true friendship." Emma said.

"Therapy is something that I can offer for Blaine. I can set him up with a therapist that is specifically trained to deal with bully victims. Blaine does have a small amount of PTSD after what happened to him and he was seeing a therapist for that as well as other issues connected to the bullying. Despite what people believe being bullied is not something that is so simple to get over, especially in extreme cases. Blaine might have to deal with problems from it for the rest of his life. The goal isn't to remove those memories, but to make it so Blaine can live with them in a healthy way." Elizabeth said.

"What happened to Blaine that gave him the PTSD?" Coach Beiste asked.

"I can't disclose that information." Elizabeth said.

"What happened today?" Detective Diaz asked getting them back on track.

"Today was fine until Glee practise was over. During the practise I did notice that Blaine was a little sluggish. Normally I would have said something about working harder and paying attention, but Blaine has always been at his best. He's one of the leaders in the group so I didn't give him a hard time. I knew that he must be hurting more than he was letting on from the punch on Monday. So I let him take it easy. He said goodbye and he left without Kurt and I was concerned about him. He wasn't smiling and talking much either and that's not like him. I went to the teachers' lounge to speak to Emma about it. I didn't know if I should say something or let it go. Like I said he was just punched yesterday so it wasn't a surprise that he wasn't in a great mood today." Will started.

"I had told Will that he should give Blaine a couple of days to cheer up from the incident. That if by the end of the week he was still upset that then he should speak to him. It's completely normal for Blaine to be upset over what happened and as far as we knew nothing else happened." Emma said.

"We didn't know about the coffeehouse incident that happened yesterday. If I had I would have said something." Will said.

"Did you know about his parents not being home?" Detective Diaz asked.

"No, I didn't know that until today after the attack. If I had known the whole story I would have taken Blaine aside and spoken to him." Will said.

"Did the three of you speak to Blaine?" Elizabeth asked.

"No I didn't." Emma said.

"I only saw him in passing and I asked how he was doing, but he said fine." Coach Beiste said.

"I gave him some Tylenol yesterday. He had a headache and the school nurse wasn't in, so he came and asked me if I had any. I asked how he was, but he wasn't really in the mood to talk. I made a point of walking the halls in between classes just to keep an eye on him." Sue said.

"We should have spoken to him. We should made sure he was alright." Coach Beiste said.

"It wouldn't have changed what happened. Blaine isn't here because he needed to talk; he's here because a group of teenage boys decided to attack him. You couldn't have prevented any of this." Elizabeth said.

"You were all in the teacher's lounge?" Detective Diaz asked.

"We were with a few other teachers. Tina came running into the room and said that Blaine was being jumped out in the parking lot. We all took off and ran as fast as we could to get outside. We got out there and immediately started to break up the fight. The guys all took off once we started to get involved. We went over to Blaine and got him on his back. He wasn't breathing so I performed CPR and was able to get him breathing again. While waiting for the ambulance Blaine had a seizure and once the paramedics were there his heart stopped. The rest you know." Will said.

"I know Officer Wilson already asked you this questions, but did you see anyone you recognized or something that stood out?" Detective Diaz asked.

"No." Will said sadly.

"None of us did." Sue said.

"What about around school. Anyone take more notice of Blaine in the last few weeks?"

"Blaine is fairly popular. He isn't close friends with everyone, but he is friendly to people. Blaine talking to someone new isn't an uncommon thing." Will said.

"Do you think someone from McKinley was involved?" Sue asked.

"We aren't ruling anything out yet. The group knew that Blaine was gay so either they were told that or they saw Blaine and knew he was. I'm not staying that someone from McKinley has a hand in this; it could be the Warblers or someone from his old public school. I'll be looking into ever possibility. Do you know anything about Blaine's home life?"

"I've never had a reason to ask." Sue said.

"I don't really talk to Blaine on a personal level." Coach Beiste said.

"I've never spoken to him about it. Blaine has his life together; he knows what he wants and how to get it. I've never really had the need to sit down and speak to him." Emma said.

"I've never even heard Blaine mention his family to anyone. I've never had the need to ask either. Blaine has never shown any signs for concern." Will said.

"The first time I was involved with Blaine and his parents I never saw anything that gave me cause for concern. So I'm sure that Jack isn't abusing Blaine. I'm sure he is just having a hard time with Blaine's sexuality and everything else in his life. I'll do everything I can to make sure that Blaine's home life is stable and a positive environment." Elizabeth said.

"That's all the questions I have for now. I will need to speak with the other students that were there, but it can wait until tomorrow. I have their names already from Officer Wilson. I'm going to head back to the station and see if anything was found about the twelve males. Let me know when Blaine is out of surgery." Detective Diaz said to Elizabeth.

"I will."

"I'll let you know if we find anything." Detective Diaz said to Elizabeth.

"I'll keep you all updated as well." Elizabeth said to the others.

"Thank-you we appreciate that." Sue said.

"Alright I'll be in touch." Detective Diaz said as he put his small notebook back into his pocket and opened the office door.

They all filed out of the room and headed back to the waiting room. Detective Diaz left the hospital to go back to the station to start working everything out. Everyone in the waiting room went from sitting, to standing, to pacing, to getting coffee. No one really spoke about anything important and they didn't speak often. The tension in the room was only getting thicker with each hour that ticked by. After three hours both Officer Thomas and Officer Wilson left to go back to the station with the promise from Elizabeth that she would call them once Blaine was out of surgery. It was six hours later, midnight now and they hadn't heard anything yet. Will had been pacing around for the past hour just trying to calm down. He had been getting more and more upset with each hour that went by. He couldn't help, but blame himself for this. He felt like he should have done more Monday to put an end to this. He had listened to Blaine and he shouldn't have. As the adult and as the teacher he should have done something regardless of how Blaine felt about it. Will couldn't take being in that room anymore so he left and headed outside to get some fresh air on the cool night. It was nearing the beginning of November now and it was getting cold outside, especially at night, but Will didn't care. He couldn't be in that room anymore, he felt trapped and he didn't want to snap at anyone. Will leaned his back against the wall of the building and ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes. He was trying to calm down and stay together. This wasn't easy for anyone, but he couldn't break down. He had to be strong for Blaine, Finn, Kurt and Rachel. They were the students; they were the children in this situation. They needed the adults to be together and in control. He couldn't let them down. He heard the automatic door slide open, but he didn't open his eyes. Not until he heard Sue's voice.

"You alright William?"

Will opened his eyes and saw Sue standing across from him leaning against a cement pillar. Will let out a sigh before he spoke.

"I should have said something. Blaine wanted to let it go, to take the high road. I should have done something regardless. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if I did." Will said in a broken voice.

"It wouldn't have changed what happened. This was going to happen regardless of what anyone did. You can't blame yourself for other people's actions. We don't even know if Sebastian had anything to do with this." Sue tried to reason.

"I know we don't, but it's too much of a coincidence to think otherwise. Maybe if I had said something to Dalton's headmaster Sebastian would have been handled."

"If this was Sebastian then it wouldn't have mattered if you said something or not. He was going to do this regardless. I don't think we should be jumping to conclusions right now though, let the police investigate and figure it out."

"I know… I know. I just… I'm so close with everyone else they have always felt like they could come and talk to me about anything. I thought Blaine understood that, but maybe he doesn't. Maybe he felt like he couldn't talk to me after what happened. He's been in my class for two months and I barely know him."

"Blaine is a stable young man. He has a good head on his shoulders it's easy to let him slide by without having to worry. This isn't your fault William. Despite what I may say to you, you are one of the good teachers. Blaine knows that. If he wanted to speak to someone he would have come to you. The problem is I just don't think Blaine is used to that type of environment. Most public schools have too many students that they can barely keep track of. I can't imagine private school is any better. I think Blaine is just used to being one of the numbers. He's used to an environment where the teachers don't remember your name half the time. You have a different relationship with your students than most teachers. It's going to take some time for Blaine to get used to that."

"He's just such a good kid. Out of every student in that's school I can honestly say that Blaine could be anything he wants to be. He has the drive and willpower to go for what he wants. Even if he wanted to be something other than a singer he has the intelligence to do it. I look at Blaine and I could easily see me going to one of his shows on Broadway. There's just something about him that makes him so special. And now he's fighting for his life, for a life that he may never get to experience. It's just wrong and it feels more wrong knowing that it's Blaine in there."

"He's young, people that age heal fast. They bounce back fast. He'll make it, because he doesn't know how to quit. And when he wakes up you can be there to make sure he knows he's not alone in this fight."

"He has to make it, I don't think the kids could handle if he didn't."

"We'll get them through it no matter what the result is."

Sue and Will looked at each other for a moment and in that moment an understanding passed between them. They were in this fight together, a rare time when they were both on the same page. They went going to let Blaine suffer through this alone and they weren't going to turn their backs on the students. For now, for this, they would be allies. Their petty differences didn't matter right now, because they had bigger problems to deal with and they were stronger together.

"It's freezing out here." Sue finally said.

"Ya it's getting cold out now. Winter will be here soon."

"Let's get back inside before your hair is frozen that way." Sue said trying to lighten the mood.

Will gave a half smile and followed Sue back inside and into the waiting room. It was another three hours later when a doctor finally walked into the waiting room. Rachel had fallen asleep on Finn's shoulder and Finn and draped his jacket over her an hour ago. The adults had tried to get the three kids to go home, but they all refused to leave until they knew how Blaine was doing. Rachel had called her dads and they had understood. It was now three in the morning and finally they were going to get some answers on Blaine.

"Rachel." Finn said softly to wake Rachel up.

Rachel stirred and opened her eyes to see a doctor there. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but she was just glad that now they might get some answers. Rachel sat up, but kept Finn's jacket wrapped around her shoulders.

"You are all here for Blaine Anderson correct?" The doctor asked.

"We are. I'm Elizabeth I'm Blaine's temporary guardian." Elizabeth said as she held her hand out for the doctor.

The doctor shook Elizabeth's hand as he spoke. "I'm Dr. Richard; I am Blaine's main doctor and surgeon. Would you like to speak in private?"

"No you can tell all of us what is going on. They have been waiting for nine hours now; they deserve to hear this from you." Elizabeth said.

"Very well. Let me start off by saying that Blaine is alive."

The tension in the room was immediately lifted with the news that Blaine was still alive. Rachel hugged Finn and Burt gave Kurt a big hug. They were all relived that Blaine was at least alive. For now that was good enough for them.

"How bad was the internal bleeding?" Carole asked.

"Carole is a nurse here. She usually works the day shift." Elizabeth said.

"Yes I've seen you around, but haven't had the pleasure of working with you. The surgery took longer than I had anticipated. I was trying to save his spleen, he is at a young age and I was hoping to save his spleen so he wouldn't be on medication for the rest of his life. However, there was too much damage done to his spleen and he was losing fair too much blood too quickly and a decision had to be made. I did remove his spleen and was able to repair the damage done by it. A fellow surgeon was able to repair the damage to his lungs from a broken rib that punctured his right lung. His ribs were more broken than I had thought and the X-rays showed. He actually has eight broken ribs and because of that I had to put in a metal plate to hold his ribcage together while his ribs are healing. Once they have healed then it's most likely the metal plating can be removed through surgery. The purpose of the metal plates is to hold his broken ribs in place and allow them time to heal. We only do that in extreme cases and in Blaine's case eight broke ribs are one too painful to deal with and two they would never heal properly. The metal plates allow his body to heal his ribs properly without having to worry about Blaine moving around."

"How long will the metal plates need to be in?" Carole asked.

"Anywhere between two to three months. It depends on how fast and well his ribs heal. At two and half months I'll have X-rays ordered and we can see from there. He will be on medication for infection and for clotting now that his spleen has been removed. He is also on an anti-seizure medication just in case for now. When he is awake we will be able to run some tests to see if the seizure was a one-time experience or if he will need to be on medication for it. Right now it is just a safety precaution."

"His kidneys and liver, did you look at them while he was on the table?" Carole asked.

"I did look at the three organs while I had the chance and there is bruising, but their functions are normal. The nurses will be running frequent tests to make sure that doesn't change. His right wrist and hand are in a cast, we were able to set them during the surgery and within three months it will be able to be removed. The swelling in his brain is the same, but it won't go down instantly. It will take a couple of weeks before we see any improvement. He is on a ventilator right now to help him breathe. His lungs were damaged and they both have bruising to them so the ventilator will allow his lungs to have a break and not have to work so hard."

"But his lungs will heal right?" Kurt asked.

"They will, they just need some time. The surgery was a success and all Blaine needs right now is time. However, Blaine is in a coma."

"A coma?" Kurt said with tears in his eyes.

"Medical or otherwise?" Carole asked.

"Blaine's body is in an extreme amount of pain and in order for his body to heal it has placed itself in a coma. We didn't do it for him, although it was a discussion we were going to have."

"But he's going to wake up though right?" Finn asked with desperation in his voice.

"Your body is smarter than you think. Blaine's body is essentially putting his mind to sleep. With his mind asleep his body doesn't have to worry about the stress from the pain and trauma that it is going through. His body is letting his mind escape all of that. By his body putting itself into a coma Blaine is able to heal from the trauma without feeling the pain and stress. All that pain and stress will affect his heart and could make it stop beating again. So to protect itself Blaine's body went into survival mode and placed him in a coma. With that being said though, once his body starts to heal and the stress and pain lessens. His body will send a signal to his brain to start to wake him up. I can't predict how long that will be though. It could be days or weeks, I don't know. No one knows. It's one of those things that you just have to be patient and have faith in. I'm sorry."

"I think it's important to remember right now that Blaine is alive and he will be okay. A coma is a scary word to hear, but it's a good thing in this case. Blaine isn't in pain and that is a huge deal. He can take the time that he needs to heal and to get better." Elizabeth said trying to sound comforting.

"It has happened before with my patients. Their body just needs time to recover and it's the best way for it. That's why we have put patients into a medical induce coma. It's a scary word, but it is a good thing right now for Blaine. Just think about it as Blaine is sleeping and he doesn't feel the pain that is body is in." Carole said.

"That doesn't sound so bad. When you put it that way." Rachel said.

"It's not a bad thing. I know it is frustrating, no one wants to hear this, but it is a good thing for Blaine. Once his body has had time to heal he will wake up. He has brain activity and his vitals are strong right now. There is no threat of him not waking up. It just might take a while like I said." Dr. Richard said.

"Is that all of his injuries?" Will asked.

"It is. He will be monitored very closely and he is in the ICU right now. We put all patients in the ICU for a few days after a serious surgery like that. It's just an added precaution to help prevent any infections."

"Can we see him?" Kurt asked with a shaky voice.

"Normally I would say no, but you all have been waiting for over nine hours to hear anything about Blaine. I know it's late, but you are more than welcome to see him for a few minutes. Two at a time and please be quiet and use the anti-bacterial cream before you go in." Dr. Richard said.

"Can we come back during visiting hours?" Kurt asked.

"You can as long as you don't get in the way of the nurses and only two at a time in the room." Dr. Richard answered.

"I would really like to be on his service." Carole said.

"I'll have you placed on the day shift starting tomorrow." Dr. Richard said.

"I can still do my shift today."

"Sweetie, your shift starts in three hours." Burt said gently.

"I can sleep in one of the on-call rooms. This way I can check on Blaine and he at least has someone there that knows him and cares about him." Carole said in a stubborn tone.

"I'll let the head nurse know. He's in room 318 and please remember to be quiet." Dr. Richard said.

"We will and thank-you for everything." Burt said.

"I'll have some paperwork for you later on in the day." Dr. Richard said to Elizabeth.

"Thank-you."

Dr. Richard left the waiting room to head back to his office.

"It's been a long night. I think we should go up and see Blaine and then get everyone home for some rest." Will said.

"I agree. Come on guys let's go check on him and then we can come back tomorrow after everyone has gotten some rest and food into them." Burt said.

They all went over to the elevator and took it up to the third floor. They went down the hallway quietly so they wouldn't disturb anyone. Once they reach room 318 they could already see Blaine through the glass doors. He was lying flat on his back with IV's sticking out of him and a tube down his throat. Kurt couldn't help the tears that came down his face at the sight of his boyfriend, the man he loves. Blaine was always the strong one and yet here he was lying in a hospital bed hooked up to machines and a breathing tube. Burt wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind and gave him a big hug. Finn was hugging Rachel and Will was hugging Emma. They were all disturbed and upset by the sight they were seeing. Carole, being a nurse and mother tried to comfort them.

"Remember he can't feel anything and he looks worse than he is. The machines are just thee to help him. One is a heat monitor and the other is for the ventilator. The machines and I'V's always make a person look worse than they are." Carole said gently.

"Come on son, let's go say hello and then we can come back tomorrow." Burt said.

Kurt was still crying so he just gave a nod and he walked into the room with Burt right beside him holding him. Kurt went over to the bed and reached out a shaky hand and grabbed Blaine's left hand. Kurt couldn't help, but break down at seeing Blaine like this. Burt pulled Kurt into a tight hug and just held him as he cried. This was a lot to handle for anyone and Kurt was always sensitive to his emotions. This was a lot to handle and Burt knew that it would take a long time before Kurt had gotten passed this. After a few minutes the tears slowed down and Burt spoke.

"Come on let's get home." Burt said.

"Ok" Kurt said with a shaky voice.

Kurt went over to Blaine's head and placed a kiss to his forehead before he whispered.

"I love you."

Burt guided Kurt out of the room and Rachel and Finn went next. After fifteen minutes everyone had been in to see Blaine and had said hello to him. It was nearing three thirty by the time they were leaving the hospital. Will said he would call the others tomorrow morning and let them know what had happened. Burt was allowing Rachel to spend the night at their place, because of the late hour and because he knew Rachel would need Finn. Tomorrow they would all go back to the hospital to sit with Blaine. By the time they got home Kurt was exhausted. He went upstairs and he didn't even say anything to Sam, who was sitting in the living room waiting for them to get back. Kurt went right up into his room and just collapsed down onto his bed and cried himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Mentions of a hate crime, mentions of assault, mentions of self-harm and suicide attempt, mentions of vague mild child abuse, swear words.**_

Chapter 3

It had been one month since Blaine had slipped into a coma. Four weeks, thirty days, seven hundred and twenty hours, forty-three thousand and two hundred minutes, two million five hundred ninety-two thousand seconds. Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine was still in a coma. He was still hooked up to the ventilator, because the doctor was still worried about Blaine's lungs. Apparently his internal injuries were worse than they had thought. Blaine's body needed more time to heal than they expected. None of this made Kurt feel any better. He would give anything to just see Blaine open his eyes. He didn't even have to do it for long only a few seconds and Kurt would be happy with that. All Kurt wanted was for Blaine to wake up so Kurt could see that he was healing and he would be alright again. Dr. Richard had been running tests every few days on Blaine's brain to check and see if the swelling was going down. It hadn't for two weeks, but then it started to slowly go down. The swelling was almost gone now and the bruising was slowly starting to heal. Dr. Richard said that Blaine would still get headaches and even migraines possibly even after the bruising was gone. The seven inch scar on the right side of Blaine's forehead was an angry red color and Kurt hated that Blaine would have that for the rest of his life. Over time it would fade, but it would be a constant reminder to Blaine about what happened. A constant physical reminder anyways, Blaine would never forget about what happened to him. For the first week Kurt had spent every waking minute with Blaine in the hospital, but after the first week he had to go back to school. Kurt hated having to leave Blaine alone, but Carole was on the day shift and she was there to look after Blaine. She spent all her free time during her shift with Blaine in his room. After a week Blaine was moved out of the ICU and into a private room. Blaine was still a minor so they wanted to give him privacy. The hospital also understood how important Blaine was to Carole and her family. Kurt would go to school and then come right over to the hospital to do his homework and sit with Blaine. When he didn't have homework he would read to Blaine and sing to him. Everyone in the New Directions had come by to see Blaine and sit with him at times. On the weekend it was always a full room. They would all sing and talk to Blaine in hopes that he would wake up. They didn't know if Blaine could hear them, but they figured it couldn't hurt. What surprised Kurt the most was seeing Wes at the hospital. Kurt could still clearly remember that day two weeks ago now, when Wes came into McKinley to speak to him.

_**Flashback**_

_**Wes walked down the halls of McKinley High looking for the one person he knew would give him answers. The one person that would tell him the truth no matter how bad it was or who was involved. Wes needed to know what the hell had happened while he was away. He finally found the choir room and he walked right in, the door was open so he knew he wasn't disturbing anything. He wasn't in his Dalton uniform; he wasn't due back to school until Monday so he had the whole weekend off. He was in just blue jeans, a t-shirt and a winter jacket. He walked into the choir room and he saw Finn, Puck, Rachel, Sam, Mr. Schue and the one person he desperately needed to speak to, Kurt. They all turned when they heard someone enter the room and Wes knew they thought he was there to cause trouble. Puck stood up as he spoke.**_

"_**Get the hell out of here." Puck said with an angry voice.**_

"_**I'm not here to cause any trouble." Wes said and they all could hear the hurt and sadness to his voice.**_

"_**What are you doing here then Wes?" Kurt asked. He was the only one who knew Wes by name.**_

"_**I'm looking for you. I'm hoping you can tell me why my best friend is in a coma." **_

_**None of them expected for Wes to say that. They all knew he was talking about Blaine, but they figured Wes knew all about it. What confused them was the deep hurt and sadness to his voice. It wasn't something you could fake.**_

"_**You don't know what happened?" Rachel asked.**_

"_**Why don't you go and ask your boys over at Dalton. I'm sure they know exactly what happened." Puck said still not willing to give Wes anything.**_

_**Wes looked right at Kurt as he spoke. **_

"_**I left at the beginning of August to go to Italy. It's an eighteen week program that Dalton offered. I've been working towards it for three years and I was finally selected to go. It's an enhanced learning experience. I got back last night and the first thing my parents asked me at the airport was if I had heard about Blaine. I told them no and that's when they showed me the Youtube footage of the news report. I know he was jumped by a group of guys here, but my parents didn't know anything else about his condition. So I started calling Blaine's phone and it went straight to voicemail. So I called around and no one will talk about it. I asked Dave and he just said he didn't know, he hadn't seen or heard from him. I called Trent and he won't tell me anything other than he was no longer with the Warblers. I'm their Captain and they are stone walling me and I can't do anything about that until Monday when I return. So I called a few hospitals and I finally found where he was. I just spent the last five hours sitting with my best friend hoping he would wake up and tell me what the hell happened. Hoping that this was all some horrible dream I was having on the plane. That I would wake up and Blaine would be there at the airport and we would talk for hours about what's been going on. I need to know what happened, the whole story and I knew that if there was one person in the world that could tell me the truth it would be you. Please Kurt, Blaine has been my best friend since he was ten years old. I was twelve and I moved within five blocks from him. What the hell happened?"**_

"_**You might want to grab that stood. It's a long story depending on how much you know." Kurt said.**_

_**Wes went over and grabbed the stool and sat down. The others all moved closer including Mr. Schue so they could talk more comfortably. **_

"_**Do you know about Sebastian?" Kurt asked.**_

"_**Dave told me about him. He's Blaine's replacement. Apparently he's nowhere near as good as Blaine is, but he's the best they had." Wes answered.**_

"_**Has Blaine spoken to you since you've been gone?" Mr. Schue asked.**_

"_**Italy is on a different time zone, but we Sykpe with each other when we get the chance. We tried to do it a few times a week, but with both of us in school and homework plus the time difference it was hard. I haven't heard from Blaine in about three weeks."**_

"_**Did he ever mention Sebastian?" Kurt asked.**_

"_**Here and there. He told me about going to the gay bar and Sebastian got you both fake I.D's. I told him I wasn't too happy about it. From what I heard about Sebastian from Dave and Trent I didn't like that Sebastian was taking an interest in Blaine. Blaine really is oblivious to that type of thing. Someone could be hitting on him and he wouldn't even know it. He would just think they were being friendly. I haven't met Sebastian, but just from what I heard I don't like him."**_

"_**He never told you about the surgery?" Kurt asked surprised.**_

"_**Surgery? What surgery?" Wes asked confused.**_

"_**You've been best friends for six years, but he doesn't tell you about having surgery. You really expect us to believe you are here for Blaine and not snooping around for information for the Warblers." Finn said on the defensive.**_

"_**Finn."**_

"_**No Mr. Schue. All of those guys swore to be Blaine's friend only to get him hurt. Now he's here telling us he's been best friends with Blaine since he was ten, yet Blaine doesn't tell him about having surgery after what they did to him. And we're supposed to believe that." Finn said with anger.**_

"_**Blaine doesn't talk about his problems. It's been drilled into him since he was little not to complain. Blaine will sit there and listen to someone tell him all about their small little problems, but he'll never complain about his own, no matter how big they are. Blaine doesn't want to put his problems onto someone else so he keeps it to himself. I can always tell when something is wrong, but I haven't been here to call him out on anything." Wes said.**_

"_**He's right; Blaine doesn't talk about his problems. I don't know why, maybe he's not comfortable with it or maybe he just thinks his problems aren't important enough to talk about. Either way he doesn't talk about his problems, especially if he thinks it will upset someone." Kurt said.**_

"_**What surgery and how did the Warblers have anything to do with it?" Wes asked.**_

"_**Sebastian does want Blaine. He wasn't shy to tell me that himself. Blaine never expected it though, he didn't even notice. Blaine and Sebastian had been talking back and forth about nothing really. Blaine just thought they were friends. So when he mentioned how we were going to do Michael for Regionals Sebastian got the Warblers to do Michael as well. They were also up first so they would be taking the spotlight off our songs. Blaine came up with the idea of a battle; the winner would get to do Michael for Regionals." Kurt started.**_

"_**That seems like something Blaine would do." Wes said with a small smile.**_

"_**It was a good idea, until the end. Sebastian had a Slushie and he went to throw it at me. Blaine pushed me out of the way and it hit him right in his face. He hit the ground and immediately started screaming in pain. They were all there and they all knew something was wrong. You don't get that hurt; you don't get in that much pain from just dye and ice. They didn't even say anything; they just walked away and left him on the ground in pain. His right cornea was deeply scratched and he had to have surgery on it. There was even a chance of him losing his sight in that eye. Thankfully the surgery was a success and his eye was fine."**_

_**Wes let out a sigh of relief and frustration. "What did he put in it?"**_

"_**Rock salt." Finn answered.**_

"_**He's lucky he didn't completely blind him. Idiot." Wes said with anger and they knew he was referring to Sebastian and not Blaine. "When did this happen?"**_

"_**About five weeks ago now. Three weeks before Blaine was attacked." Sam said.**_

"_**So that's why they are acting like this." Wes stated.**_

"_**That's not the only reason." Kurt said.**_

"_**What happened?" Wes asked with concern for his best friend.**_

"_**Blaine was out of school for two weeks. He had to wait a week for the surgery and then afterwards he still had to let his eye heal. He was worried that something might happen at school and damage his eye further. His second week back, on the Monday he went to the coffeehouse for his usual. It wasn't busy I guess, because Blaine said no one was around. He went back out to his car and Sebastian came up to him. Blaine said they started to argue. Sebastian was saying some mean things about me and Blaine didn't like it. Sebastian pushed Blaine against his car and kissed him. Blaine said it took him a couple of minutes to even get Sebastian off from him. When Blaine did, that is when Sebastian punched him in his right eye. He told Blaine that he had made an enemy out of the Warblers. Blaine came into school and Rachel, Finn and I saw him first. Almost his right half of his face was black and blue from this hit. Sebastian didn't hold back. He threw all of his strength into it and it showed." Kurt started.**_

"_**When they came into Glee practise everyone noticed it and Blaine did tell us what happened. I wanted to report it to Dalton's headmaster, but Blaine said there wouldn't be a point. I had reported the Slushie incident and nothing was done. Blaine believed that it was over with now. That Sebastian would leave him alone and move on to someone else." Mr. Schue added.**_

"_**Then Tuesday Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and I went to the coffeehouse after school. Sebastian came over to us and he started talking trash about Kurt. He kept saying how Blaine liked the kiss and he wanted it. I told him to stay the hell away from Blaine and Kurt. Sebastian left, but before he did he leant down to Blaine and told him that him and the Warblers would hate to see something happen to him. Blaine left a few minutes later and nothing happened that night or the next day until school was over." Finn said.**_

"_**It was after Glee practise and Blaine had been tired all day. Tina and him went outside to his car. Blaine and Rachel were going to get together to practice a song for Glee. The rest of us were still inside talking. Blaine usually stayed with us, but he was just tired and I think he had a headache again. The next thing we all knew, Tina was running into the choir room telling us that Blaine was being jumped. We all ran outside and Tina ran to the teacher's lounge to get Mr. Schue and help. It was bad. There were twelve guys all attacking Blaine. Puck, Finn, Sam and Mike started to fight the guys off from Blaine and then Mr. Schue, Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester came out to help break it up. The guys all left and Blaine was on the ground." Kurt's voice faltered and Mr. Schue picked up the story from there.**_

"_**He wasn't breathing so I gave him CPR while Sue was on the phone with emergency services. I was able to get him breathing and he was awake for a few minutes. He started to seize though and the paramedic gave him a shot to stop the seizure. His heart ended up stopping just before they took him away. They were able to get his heart started again and he was taken to the hospital. We were all questioned by the police, Officer Wilson, at the scene and then by Detective Diaz at the hospital. Blaine was in surgery for close to nine hours. He had internal bleeding and a punctured lung. They were able to stop the bleeding and repair his lung, but they had to remove his spleen. They also had to put in metal plates to hold his rib cage together until his ribs healed. He has eight broken ribs along with a broken right hand and wrist. He has a seven inch skull fracture to the right side of his head, swelling in his brain and bruising on his brain. He also has deep internal bruising on both kidneys and his liver. As you know he's in a coma. He has been for two weeks now. The doctor said that the swelling is finally starting to slowly go down. They have tried taking him off the ventilator, but his lungs weren't able to get enough oxygen into his body yet, so they placed him back on the ventilator until he wakes up." Mr. Schue finished.**_

"_**It's been two weeks now." Puck said.**_

_**They were all quiet for a few minutes. They could all see Wes slowly trying to process what he had just heard. It wasn't easy for them to relive and they knew that if Wes truly was Blaine's best friend then it wouldn't be easy for him to hear it. They could all see the mixture of emotions in Wes' eyes. He was hurt by this, but he was also frustrated, annoyed and pissed off. All feelings that they had all felt in the beginning and over the past two weeks. **_

"_**You think the Warblers had something to do with this?" Wes finally asked. He tried to keep his voice calm and even, but they could hear the anger underneath.**_

"_**We don't know. The police haven't been able to find any of these guys. The police won't speak to us, because we aren't family. His social worker, Elizabeth, has been giving us information when she knows it. Since his father came back though last week, we've been getting stonewalled." Kurt said.**_

"_**What do you mean since his father came back?" Wes asked confused.**_

"_**On the Monday Blaine's father went away on a business retreat for the week. He didn't get back until late Sunday night. Everyone had tried to reach him, but there was no signal where he was." Kurt explained.**_

"_**What about his mother?" Wes asked.**_

"_**On Monday while Blaine was in school and while his father was away she left them for another man. She left a note saying that she was leaving and that was basically it. She didn't say I love you or goodbye. She didn't even take a single picture of Blaine. She just left and no one has been able to get a hold of her or his older brother." Kurt said sadly.**_

"_**Cooper Anderson, he lives in L.A. He's an actor; he was in a credit commercial. Him and Blaine don't have a good relationship. Even if he knew about Blaine's condition he still wouldn't show." Wes said.**_

"_**Blaine's father hasn't even been to the hospital yet." Kurt said sadly.**_

"_**He won't either, not until he is made to go. It just how he is with Blaine. If it was Cooper in that position his father wouldn't leave his side, but Cooper is straight and Blaine isn't. If the Warblers had something to do with it, it would explain why they aren't speaking to me. Trent is no longer with them; maybe he didn't want to go along with it. I'll speak to them and see what I can get out of them. Sebastian will be dealt with regardless. I am the Captain and not him. He's merely a soloist. I have the power to remove him and I will. I will also be speaking with the Headmaster about everything that has happened and the Warblers suspicious involvement. I'm not letting this go." Wes said.**_

"_**Why didn't Blaine tell you any of this? You're best friends, having surgery seems like something you would tell your best friend." Rachel said.**_

"_**Because it's Blaine. He knew that by telling me I would get upset and he wouldn't want me upset when I was in Italy. He would have waited until I came back and I brought up the attitude change in the Warblers before he said anything. I know the real Blaine, you guys only see the Blaine that he lets you see. This situation is a lot more serious than any of you know." Wes said sadly.**_

"_**I know Blaine." Kurt said in a serious voice.**_

"_**No offense Kurt, but you know the Blaine you met in Dalton. You don't know the Blaine before that. You don't know his story and his story is what is going to make what happened to him unbearable. He's going to be a train wreck when he wakes up and he will throw on a mask and try to hide it, because that's what he does. That's what he was taught to do."**_

"_**So what is his story then?" Puck asked.**_

"_**I can't…I..." Wes let out a sigh and ran his hands throw his hair. They could all tell that he was torn with what to do.**_

"_**Look, we don't really know you, but it's clear that you care about Blaine. The thing is though, so do we. It doesn't take a genius to figure out he was bullied in the past. No one learns to fight like that for no reason. Obviously Blaine felt the need to learn how to protect himself. We want to help him, but if we're missing important pieces of information then we can't help him properly." Sam said.**_

"_**Wes one of the hardest things about being an adult is knowing when to tell someone's secret and when not to. If you have any information that would help us to understand and help Blaine then we need that information. The last thing any of us want is to hurt Blaine further." Mr. Schue said gently.**_

_**Wes thought about it for a few more seconds before he got up and went to the open door. He closed it and came back over and sat back down. When he spoke his voice was dead serious.**_

"_**What I am about to tell you cannot leave this room. You can't tell Blaine that you know or even give him the slightest clue that I told you any of this. If he found out he might never speak to me again and he needs me right now. I need all of your words that you will not talk about this with him or anyone else."**_

"_**We give you our word Wes. This stays with us." Kurt said for everyone.**_

"_**Blaine and I were in middle school together. He was just starting and I was in my last year. I had known Blaine since he was ten, like I said we lived five blocks from each other. I got to know Blaine pretty well. He was shy at first, but after a little while he started to come out more and more. Everything was fine at school until he was thirteen and in freshman year at Westerville. I was already at Dalton. I wasn't shocked that Blaine didn't follow. All Blaine ever wanted was just a normal high school experience. He didn't want to be labeled as a 'stuck-up rich kid' as he put it. He didn't want to have to deal with all the guys at Dalton that felt entitled and I completely understood that. Blaine is that down to earth, boy next door kind of guy. So a place like Dalton full of privilege guys wasn't his idea of a normal high school life. It was only two months in when Blaine came to me one day after school and told me that he thought he was gay. I could tell he was scared and worried about my reaction, but I already knew. I knew since he was twelve that he was gay. I didn't care, I don't care. All I have ever wanted was for him to be happy. He wanted to keep it a secret though, until he knew one hundred percent and he was worried about how people would react. A couple weeks later Blaine and I are at the public library with Blaine's friend Cory. Blaine was talking about a musical and Cory made a joke saying 'what are you gay?' Blaine froze and that's all Cory needed to know that Blaine was gay. Cory blew it off and acted like he didn't care. Blaine was relived, but that was short lived. Monday after school Blaine was in the choir room. There was a piano in the room and Blaine liked to play when he thought no one was around. So he would wait until everyone was gone before he would play the piano for an hour or two and then go home. Except Cory was there still with five other football players. They grabbed him, dragged him outside, beat him up, striped him naked and tied him to the goal post. They took pink spray paint and wrote the word 'Fag' across his chest and his forehead. Then they left, they left him there all night and it was nearing the end of October so it was cold out, there was even snow on the ground. He wasn't found until nine the next morning by students. But they didn't help him. Half of the school was just standing there laughing at him and calling him names. They were taking pictures. Finally a teacher came out to see what was going on and found Blaine like that. Other teachers came out and they got everyone inside and called for an ambulance. The paramedics had to use hot water on his back, because his skin was frozen to the pole. He had a small case of hypothermia and frost bite on his hands and feet. He also got pneumonia from it. He had a concussion, three cracked ribs and a sprained wrist. It took three weeks to get the spray paint off from him. We tried everything we could to get it off, even looked it up online and tried everything that was suggested, but nothing worked. It just took time and endless scrubbing to remove it. He didn't want to go back, he didn't think he could handle going back, but his father wouldn't let him transfer schools. Told him that men don't run. That maybe this would straighten him out and he would be over this phase. What his father said to him; hurt him a lot more than what they did to him." Wes said sadly.**_

"_**He really had to go back to that?" Sam asked with hurt to his voice.**_

"_**He got a week off school, because he was sick. He went back Monday and I spent the whole day texting him. I was afraid of what would happen. I was afraid that he wouldn't be able to handle it. Blaine wasn't that confident in himself to begin with. Between his father and his brother he was never short on insults. They both tore him down every chance they got, especially when it came to music. He was ten when I first heard him sing. I wasn't even supposed to, I came by his house and he was alone. I went up to his room and I thought he was listening to music. I had no idea he could sing. He took my breath away. I couldn't believe it. The thing is with Blaine, when he's around people he holds back. He doesn't want to show off or feel like he's trying to out shine someone. So he holds back, except when he's alone and no one else is listening. That's when you hear just how amazing his voice is. To this day he still holds back. Blaine has so much talent that he could literally walk into a major record company, sing five lines and get signed. It's an ongoing battle between us. I'm constantly trying to get him to realize just how talented his is. The confidence just isn't there yet."**_

"_**I just learned two weeks ago that he plays the piano and writes his own songs. He said they aren't good enough for people to hear though, when I asked if I could hear him." Kurt said sadly.**_

"_**Oh his songs are good enough. His songs are so raw and full of emotions. His songs could bring you to tears, but he doesn't have the confidence in them yet, in himself. All it took was less than one year to completely destroy everything about him." Wes said sadly.**_

"_**What happened when he went back to school?" Mr. Schue asked.**_

"_**He walked into hell itself. He went back that next Monday and literally every single wall was covered from floor to ceiling with pictures of him tied to the goalpost. His locker was covered in red spray paint with derogatory words. Everyday his locker had words on it. The janitor after a month gave up with trying to clean it. If Blaine wanted to he could clean it off, but the school got sick of wasting the money on it. I can't tell you how many times he called me during the day while he was having an anxiety attack. The torment got so bad that he was terrified to go to Gym or some of his other classes, because of who was in it. Gym was the worst. The principal was willing to let him out of Gym if his father signed the agreement, but he refused to. Gym was something straight men do and his son was going to be straight. He had one friend Eric that stuck by him through all of this. At least Blaine thought he was his friend. So when the Sadie Hawkins dance came up in January, Eric came out to Blaine and asked him to go with him. Blaine was excited to not be the only gay kid in school. I was happy for Blaine, but I was worried about him going to a dance. He said that there would be teachers and chaperons so he wasn't worried. Eric's dad was going to be taking them and picking them back up. I offered to take them. But Blaine was fine with Eric's dad. The dance went fine; no one even said anything to them. At the end they went outside to wait for Eric's dad." **_

"_**They were beat up waiting for his dad. Blaine told me when I asked him to prom last year." Kurt said.**_

"_**Did he tell you the whole story?" Wes asked.**_

"_**No he didn't. I didn't think there was more to it." Kurt said.**_

"_**I'm not surprised he didn't tell you. Blaine doesn't talk about things like this. He's not good with words unless it's in a song. His father has it drilled into his head that men don't talk about their problems and they never talk about their feelings. A man only feels anger and on the occasion happiness. Anything else is weakness and a man can never show weakness or vulnerability." Wes let out a sigh before he continued. "Three jocks came up to them and Eric's dad was easily twenty minutes away. They came up to them and started asking Eric if he was a queer now. Eric said he wasn't; that he didn't even like Blaine. They told him to prove it. To hit Blaine. Blaine didn't think Eric would, they had been friends for three years. They went to middle school together, but Eric was a coward. So he hit Blaine, he helped the other three guys beat Blaine up. Then when Blaine couldn't take anymore they turned on Eric. Said it was a lesson to him for hanging out with a 'Fag'. Eric's dad showed up and called an ambulance for them. Blaine was in the hospital for a week after that. That was when social services got involved. Her name was Elizabeth, maybe it's the same lady now."**_

"_**It is." Mr. Schue said.**_

"_**She came and spoke to Blaine and myself. She wanted to know if Blaine was being abused at home or if he was being bullied. She wanted to make Blaine safe. When she found out that he was being bullied she looked into it. Blaine had been in the E.R a total of ten times since he started in September. She had advised Blaine's parents to transfer Blaine to another school. She had recommended Dalton, because she knew that they could afford the tuition. Dalton doesn't usually allow people to transfer mid-year, but as you know Kurt they will make exceptions for kids that are being bullied. Dalton prides themselves as a safe haven for bullied teens. They would have let him in, but they refused to even think about it. They sent Blaine back three days after he was released from the hospital. He was in no shape to go back he was seriously injured and had a severe concussion. He shouldn't have gone back so soon, or at all, but his father felt that Blaine was running away and men don't do that. Blaine just got worse and worse. And the worse school got, the worse his relationship with his father got. Elizabeth was coming into their home every week to check in on Blaine and see how everything was going. She kept talking to his parents about a transfer, but they wouldn't listen. Elizabeth wanted Blaine to go to counselling and his father to go to classes. He refused and he eventually did go when she didn't give him a choice. He had to go for a homosexuality tolerance course and that made him even angrier at Blaine. He started to really yell at Blaine and say horrible things to him. Calling him a disgrace and disgusting. There was even a few times where his father would shove him and throw things at him. I can't tell you how many nights I had stayed awake just watching my phone waiting for it to buzz. Waiting for Blaine to tell me to come and get him. Waiting for him to tell me that his father had hit him, but it never happened. He got really depressed and introverted. He wouldn't even come out to hang out on weekends like he used to. He was counting down the days until summer. He was hoping he could convince his father that Dalton would be a better education for him in the summer so come next year he could be there. It wasn't a hard sell; Dalton did look amazing on a college application. The last month of school his father told him that Blaine had to go to summer school to bring up his grades. His father was, is, very strict about his grades. He wants him to get nineties and anything less is unacceptable. I remember the one time Blaine failed a test he was freaking out. He was terrified, because his father had to sign it. He was so scared that I forged his father's signature on the test. We never told anyone and it was the only time he failed a test. Blaine didn't need summer school. His grades weren't failing grades, but they weren't that great, high sixties to low seventies. It wasn't his fault, I mean he was in and out of the E.R and half of the time he couldn't even bring himself to go into the class because of the people. He tried to get his father to let him out of summer school. He didn't need it and it's not like colleges even look at your freshman year grades, but his father wasn't even going to hear it."**_

"_**Something really bad happened didn't it?" Rachel asked.**_

"_**The remaining of the school year was the same thing. The more depressed Blaine got, it was like the school just had to keep pushing him to see if they could break him. He made it to the end of the year and he went to summer school in July. It was full of jocks, the main guys that made his life hell. Two weeks into summer school Blaine had finished his work for the day and he went to the school gym to use the punching bag. He had started to take up boxing after the school dance. Elizabeth thought it would be good to help him with any anger or feeling like a victim. It didn't really help him until he was at Dalton. He was in the gym longer than he thought, because two of the jocks walked in while he was showering. They got in the shower and Blaine tried to hurry up to get out of there, but he wasn't fast enough. They grabbed him and they kissed him and touched him. He was thankfully able to get away from them and out of there before it went any further. That was his breaking point. That was when he went from being damaged to broken. His parents were away in Paris, they were going to be there all summer. I was home for the summer and I was going to go over to his place to spend the week there. My parents understood that he was going through a lot and they were fine with it. When I got there his front door was unlocked so I just went in. I went to his room and he wasn't there. I saw the bathroom door open so I went to see if he was alright. I didn't know if something happened at summer school and if he was hurt. I found him on the floor in a pool of blood. He had slashed his left wrist, the doctor said that he had lost half of his blood and was less than ten minutes from death when I found him. The doctor said he had old scars on both wrists; he had been cutting for six months, since the school dance incident. I never noticed; he was always wearing loose fitting jeans and sweaters. He didn't dress the way he does now. After the ambulance took him to the hospital I looked in his room to see if there was a note. He left it addressed to me and there was literally less than twenty words in it. All it said was that he was sorry he was such a weak disgrace. That he couldn't take living in hell anymore. I took the note and kept it hidden. The police and the doctors said that because there wasn't a note they didn't think he was trying to kill himself. They thought he was just upset and didn't realise how deep he went. I never said otherwise, because I knew him being in some mental facility wouldn't help him. He needed a safe place to be and that place was at Dalton. Elizabeth agreed with me and she ordered for Blaine to be removed from summer school and placed in Dalton. If not she was going to remove Blaine from their home. His father couldn't have that scandal so he did. The worst part though, wasn't the note or that he wanted to die. It was the look on his parents' face. Any parent would have been scared and worried about their kid, not them. They were pissed and not because he did it, but because they had to leave their vacation. Because he was still alive. When he was realised from the hospital he stayed at my place for the rest of the summer and come September he went to Dalton. He was placed back in freshmen year, because of his grades from Westerville and the Headmaster thought he wouldn't have been able to catch up. Blaine was fine with redoing his freshmen year; he said it was like a fresh start to high school. I made sure that the headmaster made us roommates. I introduced him to Dave and Trent and the rest of the Warblers. They all knew he was bullied. You could tell when you saw him. His eyes were so broken. After three months he started to come out of his shell. He was in a safe place finally a place where he was accepted. It took me three months to finally get him to sing with the Warblers and once he did they made him one of their lead soloist. He would just transform on stage to someone different. To his real self. He came alive on stage. Over the course of the last two years he became who he is now. Who you met last year." Wes finished saying.**_

_**They were all quiet for a few moments, each trying to absorb what they just heard. Blaine had been bullied to the point where he felt the need to hurt himself, to try and kill himself. If it hadn't been for Wes he would have died all alone. None of that sounded like the Blaine they all knew. It was like they were hearing about a total stranger. Rachel had tears in her eyes and so did Kurt. Kurt had no idea that Blaine had been through so much in his life. Kurt couldn't believe that he had complained to Blaine about Dave, when he had gone through so much worse.**_

"_**I can't believe he never told me." Kurt said with a shaky voice.**_

"_**Please don't hold it against him. He truly doesn't talk about his problems or how he feels. He's so used to being yelled at for it that he just doesn't do it. Blaine has always felt like he wasn't important, that his problems were meaningless to other people. He's scared Kurt, he truly is. He's scared to show his vulnerable side and to open up to people. He's afraid you'll leave if you find out just how horrible his past is. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time and it's because of you. He wants to tell you, I know he does. We've spoken about it before, but he's just scared at how you'll react. Like I said you know him for who he is now and not how he was two years ago." Wes said.**_

"_**Has he ever cut since that day?" Mr. Schue asked.**_

"_**There had been a few times when he first got to Dalton. I've always made sure we had a lot of long talks afterwards and after three months he stopped completely. He's had cravings since then and he's always called me and we just talked through it. He hasn't had a craving in over six months now though. To be honest not going to Westerville High and being in that house has made the world of a difference in Blaine. Once he was safe he started to get better. The main problem he has though is trusting people completely. That's what I'm worried about the most right now. Blaine's closest friends have been the ones that have hurt him the most. Dave and Trent were close to Blaine, almost as close as I am, and they left him in pain. They may have been involved in getting him attacked again. Blaine's trust issues are only going to get worse. He's not going to trust that someone will have his back or that someone will be there for him when he needs it. His walls are going to be up and he might not let anyone in. There's only so many times you can get hurt by someone who is supposed to be your friend before you stop trusting people all together. He knows I will always be there on his side, but the rest of you he might just push away." **_

"_**Why would he come back to a public school after all of that?" Sam asked.**_

"_**He came for me." Kurt said sadly.**_

"_**He didn't just come for you Kurt. That was part of the reason. He wanted to spend more time with you. He loves you. He didn't come here just for you. He wanted to prove to himself that he could go back. That he was strong enough to be here. Blaine always felt like he ran away from Westerville. It didn't matter how many times I told him he didn't. Blaine's father got it in his head that he was weak and he was being a coward for running away. Even though anyone else would have done the same. Blaine liked being around you guys. He likes being around different people from different forms of life. At Dalton, it's a great school and they don't have bullies there, but you tend to get the same type of people. It can be exhausting at times. Especially for someone like Blaine. He's simple. He doesn't like to show off this parents' wealth like the other kids do. He was happy at Dalton, because it was safe, but those two years at Dalton just showed him how much he wants to just be himself. At Dalton you can only do that to a certain level. Transferring here was something he needed to do for himself. You being here Kurt was just an added bonus."**_

"_**I wouldn't have left him. I would have understood. God I never even asked him about his old school, even when he brought up the dance. I just let it go. I should have pushed him for answers. He sat there and listened to me complain about Karofsky, when he had gone through worse. I didn't even think he had, because he wasn't afraid to stand up to Karofsky."**_

"_**First of all, Blaine would never say that what you went through wasn't bad. It affected you and that's all that mattered to Blaine. It wasn't about who went through worse. Bullying is bullying and it all hurts. The boxing helped Blaine feel more comfortable with confrontation. He doesn't like violence and he won't fight unless he has to, but if you get him upset he won't back down. Blaine is tougher and stronger than he was at thirteen. I don't want you to be upset that he didn't tell you Kurt. He wants to and I believe he will; he's just scared that you'll think differently of him."**_

"_**I love him, that won't change because of his past or whatever the future holds. I'm not walking away from him, I don't care what people say. People can say what they want about age and being too young to know what love is, but with Blaine, it was love at first sight. I don't need someone to tell me that what I feel for him is true love. I'm not going anywhere no matter how hard it will get for a little while."**_

"_**There is no such thing as age when it comes to love. I've been married, divorced and in many relationships Kurt. I can tell you that if I felt the love that you and Blaine had with my ex-wife, we would still be married. No one knows better than you do how you feel and you should never let anyone tell you otherwise." Mr. Schue said.**_

"_**What is Blaine going to be like when he wakes up?" Finn asked his voice full of concern.**_

"_**He's going to have some trust issues. Don't be surprised if he keeps people at arms' length until he sees that you are a true friend. I would say he has PTSD from the torment he went through when he was younger. He'll probably be more withdrawn and depressed. He won't really show it though, not at first. Blaine is really good at putting on a mask and making people think he's happy and okay when he's not. If he trusts you, he'll show you he's not okay when you're one on one. The best thing you can do is just be yourselves and be there for him. Show him you have his back no matter what." Wes said.**_

"_**We do have his back and we're not going to let him go through this alone. He's not getting rid of us that easily." Puck said.**_

"_**I know he won't. You guys took him into your team and into your little family because you wanted to. You don't have strict anti-bullying rules. You did it because you like and care about him. He'll see that, it just might take a little bit at first." Wes answered.**_

"_**So now what? You go back to Dalton and pretend like nothing happened." Sam said.**_

"_**I'm going to Dalton on Monday. I'll speak with everyone there and see what I can find out. I will be speaking with our Headmaster about all of this. I'm not going to let Sebastian get away with what he did to Blaine. I'm going to head back to the hospital right now and sit with him. Hopefully he will wake up soon."**_

"_**His social worker Elizabeth wants to speak to him about his home life. You said that his father has been verbally abusive towards him and has shoved him. Do you know if he ever hit him?" Mr. Schue asked.**_

"_**He's never told me. I would like to think he would. He's told me when his father has yelled at him and has shoved or thrown things at him. We've always had a good relationship. He can tell me anything and I can tell him anything and neither of us get upset. We're best friends, but in a lot of ways he's like a little brother to me. I've always made sure that we had a relationship where he knew that he could tell me anything and I wouldn't yell at him or hold it against him. He needed… he still needs a relationship like that. He should have one with his family, but he doesn't. My parents have always understood that he didn't really have anyone. It's why they never turned him away or said he couldn't spend the night or the weekend. After a while they could sleep better at night knowing that Blaine was there with us and not at his house. After he went to Dalton his relationship got better with his father, because he was only there on some weekends and the bullying stopped. I'm worried that now he's back to living with his father and with everything going on that his father will go back to how he was. I'm worried that one night his father will hit him." Wes said softly.**_

"_**You need to tell that to Elizabeth. She needs to know." Mr. Schue said.**_

"_**I know and I will when I see her. Hopefully his father won't do anything, but like you said he hasn't even come by to see him. He doesn't like that Blaine is gay, but at the same time he's still his son and he almost died. It just shows how much he truly doesn't care about Blaine. All Blaine has is myself and you guys. That's all the family he truly has." Wes said sadly.**_

"_**He has us and that's better than having no one. We are a family here and we don't turn our backs on our family. My mom and Burt have been freaking out these past two weeks about Blaine. They both can't believe that his family hasn't been by to see him. My mom is his daytime nurse so she's looking after him, but it's still really sad." Finn said.**_

"_**Carole is really good. She spends all her free time during the day with him and she'll even spend the night there sometimes. We try to make sure he isn't alone just in case he wakes up. We don't want him to be scared." Kurt said.**_

"_**The skull fracture will make him confused to begin with when he first wakes up. From what the nurse told me people who wake up from comas are very confused and disorientated. He'll also be really tired and just not feeling good. It's good that he's not alone. He's spent more than enough hours in a hospital scared and alone, he shouldn't have to go through any more." Wes said.**_

"_**You're welcome to be there anytime you want. You still have my number right?" Kurt asked.**_

"_**I do. Do you have mine still?"**_

"_**Ya."**_

"_**We should get yours as well, just in case." Finn said.**_

"_**Absolutely." Wes agreed.**_

"_**I was going to head over there after practice. A few of us were. We'll see you there?" Kurt asked.**_

"_**Yes I will be there."**_

"_**Okay well what's your number and we'll put it into our phones and then text you ours." Puck said.**_

"_**It's 614-328-5396."**_

_**They all put it in their phones including Mr. Schue just in case. The room door opened and the rest of the Glee club walked through the door. Santana instantly hardened her face when she saw that it was Wes. She didn't know him, but she had remembered his face from seeing the Warblers perform last year.**_

"_**What the hell are you doing here?" Santana asked not even trying to hide her anger.**_

"_**It's okay Santana, Wes is Blaine's best friend. He wasn't here for any of this. He's been in Italy since the summer and he wanted to know what happened." Kurt said.**_

"_**We just finished filling him in on everything." Finn added.**_

"_**I thought you were Blaine's best friend." Brittany said to Kurt as she went and sat down.**_

"_**Kurt is. Blaine and I have been best friends since he was ten. Blaine has two best friends, he's lucky that way." Wes said.**_

"_**Ya and what your boys at Dalton thought they send you over here to see if we had new information." Santana said still on edge around Wes.**_

"_**No I came here to find out what happened to Blaine. The Warblers won't talk to me, but now that I know what happened I will be doing something about it come Monday when the Headmaster is back in. I'm not looking to hurt Blaine or make anything worse. I'm not the enemy in this." Wes said as he got up. "I'm going to go to the hospital and let you guys practice. I'll see you later Kurt."**_

"_**I'll see you at the hospital in about an hour." Kurt said back.**_

_**Wes gave a nod and left the room. **_

_**End of Flashback.**_

Kurt could still remember the argument after Wes left. The others weren't too sure about him and they were on the edge. Kurt couldn't blame them, they hadn't had the discussion that they had with Wes. It made sense for them to not be really trusting of Wes after what the Warblers had done to Blaine. In the past two weeks Kurt and Wes had been spending a lot of time together in Blaine's hospital room. Wes would come during the day, opting to skip school just to sit with Blaine. His parents didn't mind they knew how important Blaine was to Wes and to them as well. Wes had stuck true to his word. Come Monday morning he went and spoke to the Headmaster at Dalton and Sebastian was on probation. One more screw-up and he would be expelled from the school. It wasn't what they were all hoping for, but at least he was on probation and had to face some consequences for his actions. Wes was able to speak to Trent and to David, but they both refused to give him the whole story, Trent simply said he left the Warblers because he wasn't going to deal with Sebastian and how he acted towards people. David was standing by Sebastian only because he needed the glee club on his college applications. Wes had made a very strong point towards Sebastian that he was not the Captain of the Warblers, that he was just a lead soloist and that he could and would kick him out if he heard one more thing about him from Blaine. Sebastian seemed to think it was all some kind of joke, but Wes meant it. Wes didn't care if kicking Sebastian out would mean a lost at Regionals he wasn't going to put up with his crap. Blaine came first, before anyone at school.

It had been four weeks now and Blaine was still hooked up to the ventilator. The doctors were going to remove it once Blaine was awake and hope that his lungs had healed enough to hold up on their own. Kurt had skipped school today so he could sit with Blaine. Carole had been in a few times to sit with them for a few minutes when she had the chance. Kurt felt better knowing that Carole had been the one to look after Blaine and not some stranger. Carole was a mother and a nurse, so she was gentle and sweet with all of her patients. Something that Kurt had discovered that Blaine had lived without. That was a pain that they both shared. Until Carole came into their lives, Kurt didn't have a mother he did when he was younger. He didn't truly know what it felt like to have the comfort and love from a mother. Yes he had a mother for a little while, but the memories were fading as each day went by. He couldn't remember the sound of her voice anymore or how it felt to be held by her. Kurt hated that he couldn't remember her as well as he used to, but he found having Carole in his life had helped to fill that void in his heart. Blaine could understand how that felt. Blaine's mother was still alive and she just walked out on him. Kurt couldn't imagine what that would feel like and he was hoping he never would. Kurt couldn't believe everything that Blaine had been through in the past three years. He couldn't believe that Blaine was even able to smile after everything. Kurt meant what he said, he wasn't going anywhere. He was going to stand by Blaine and be there for him through this. He didn't care how hard it got or what Blaine said to him, he wasn't going anywhere.

It was just after one in the afternoon and Kurt was sitting there in the plastic hospital chair reading Blaine this month's Vogue when he heard the shuffle of the bed sheets. He stopped reading and looked up to see Blaine had moved his left arm. Kurt instantly put the magazine down and got up. He went over to the bed as Blaine's eyes started to flicker open. Kurt hit the nurse's button on the side of the bed as he spoke to Blaine.

"Blaine, baby its' okay. Come on open those pretty eyes for me." Kurt said softly.

He didn't want to scare Blaine and he didn't know how well Blaine would respond to loud noises. Blaine had been in a coma for a month and Kurt knew that at first he would be disorientated and confused. Kurt didn't want to scare Blaine any more than he already would be. Blaine opened his eyes and was looking straight up at the ceiling. It took five seconds before Kurt saw the panic grow in Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine its' okay just relax."

Blaine's eyes turned to look at Kurt and Kurt could see that he was calming down slightly, but he was still scared and the tube in his throat wasn't helping any.

"Just relax, don't fight the tube baby. A nurse will be here in a minute and they can take it out. It's okay just look at me. Keep those beautiful eyes on me." Kurt said soothingly.

Kurt moved his hand and held onto Blaine's left hand and used his other hand to gently stroke Blaine's hair. The door to the room opened and Carole walked in along with another nurse. Carole smiled at seeing Blaine finally awake. She went over to them and made sure she was calm and gentle.

"Hey Blaine, it's good to see you awake. I'm going to take that annoying tube out, but I need a few minutes to get everything ready. So I need you to just relax your throat, I know that's not easy, but I need you to just bare-with me for a few minutes and then it'll be over. Can you go and grab the kit and have Christy page Dr. Richard please?" Carole said to the other nurse.

"Right away." The other nurse said as she left the room.

Carole turned her attention back to Blaine and smiled at him. She could see on the monitor that his heart rate was up slightly and Carole could understand why, but she wanted it to come down a little.

"Sweetheart, I know you are confused and scared right now. I want you to know though that you are safe. You're in the hospital and you are safe. You're heart rate is a little bit too high, I need you to try your best and just relax and breathe. I promise it won't be long before that tube is out and you'll feel a lot better. Kurt and I will do everything we can to answer any of your questions. Just hang on a little bit longer sweetie." Carole said softly.

Blaine closed his eyes and just tried to focus on the feel of Kurt's hand running through his hair. He was so confused and he didn't know what was going on. Even though Carole had told him that he was in the hospital and they were taking this tube out, that didn't help ease his mind. He couldn't remember anything happening to put him into the hospital. His mind was going a mile a minute with questions. Blaine had to keep reminding himself that Kurt was here and if Kurt was here then he would be okay. He just had to do what Carole said and wait a few minutes and then this tube would be out and he would feel better. The door to the room opened again and the same nurse walked back in with a kit. Carole went over and put on the rubber gloves and started to open the kit. The other nurse put on gloves and placed a small blue towel underneath Blaine's neck.

"Okay Blaine, I am going to unhook this tube right here. It will make it hard to breathe for a few seconds, but I need you to stay calm and to not tense your throat up. Once this is unhooked I am going to slowly pull the tube out of your throat. When I do I need you to start coughing until it is out. It won't even be a minute and the tube will be out completely. Blink twice if you understand me." Carole said in a patient voice.

Blaine blinked twice and Carole smiled. She started to unhook the wires and the other tubing connected to the main one in Blaine's throat. Once the smaller ones were removed she then turned to the main one that was giving Blaine oxygen.

"Remember to stay calm and relaxed." Carole said before she unhooked the main tube.

Blaine focused his attention on Kurt's hand that was still running through his hair. He was having a hard time getting air in but Carole said that was normal so he did his best to relax. Carole grabbed the tube that was sticking out of his mouth and slowly started to pull. Blaine made sure he coughed and he found it was easy, because the tube tickled his throat as it came out. Sure enough not even twenty seconds later the tube was removed and Blaine was having a small coughing fit.

"Take deep breaths Blaine, it'll help with the coughing." Carole said.

Blaine tried to take a few deep breaths as Carole went over and removed her gloves and the small towel from Blaine's neck. She grabbed the small plastic cup and poured some water into it from the pitcher that had been in the room from that morning. She placed a straw in it and went back over to the bed. She hit the button and made the back of the bed go up slightly, not enough that Blaine was sitting up straight, but enough that he could see the whole room and be able to drink the water. Blaine's coughing slowed down and Carole spoke.

"Take a few small sips of the water, but go slow at first."

Carole placed the water by Blaine's mouth and Blaine took a few small sips of the water. He didn't take much like Carole had said and after the fourth sip he stopped drinking and Carole placed the cup back down on the food table. Blaine was glad that the tube was no longer in his throat, but he found that his throat felt weird without it there. The water helped to ease some of the pain in his throat, but not all of it.

"Dr. Richard will be here in a few minutes to speak to you. Don't try to talk right now; your throat will hurt from the tube for a few days. It's best to just let it rest for right now. Do you remember what happened?" Carole asked gently.

Blaine shook his head no.

"Okay, that's okay. You took a hard hit to your head so don't worry about not remembering. The memory might come back in a few days once you have rested up a bit. Today you will be going for some testing just so we can make sure there isn't any permanent damage done from the hit to your head. I don't want you to worry, everything will be fine. It's just protocol and a precaution is all."

Blaine moved his left hand and signaled that he wanted to write. Carole smiled and she grabbed the pen and notepad she had in her pocket. She placed them by Blaine's left hand and Blaine picked up the pen. He wasn't left handed, but he could write small sentences with his left hand. Blaine found that his body was incredibly weak and he was having a hard time even holding the pen, but he managed to write down the question he was wondering about the most. Kurt looked at what was written on the paper before Carole picked it up. Kurt felt his heart break at the single question that Blaine wanted to know the answer to so badly that he wrote it down instead of waiting to ask it. Carole read the single question on the paper. It was a little hard to read, but she could make it out clearly. He wanted to know where his father was. Carole couldn't believe that his father hadn't even been here to see Blaine. As far as she knew he hadn't even called to check in on him. Carole knew he was informed by the police, because she was told that by Elizabeth. Elizabeth had called every day to check in on Blaine's condition and had even come by to see him, yet his own father hadn't.

"He's not here right now, but I'll call him and let him know that you are awake. He's been worried about you; he's going to be very happy to hear that you are awake." Carole said.

Carole looked at Kurt and they shared a silent conversation with each other. Yes Carole had lied, but there was no need to tell Blaine that his own father would rather be working and at home than sitting here with his own son. Blaine didn't need to hear that right now. Thankfully the door opened once again and Dr. Richard walked in. He smiled at Blaine as he came over to the bed.

"Well good afternoon Blaine. It's good to see you awake. I'm sure you have a million questions for everyone right now. I'm sure Kurt and Carole can answer your non-medical questions. I'm here to tell you what is going on medically. First, I'm sure Carole has already told you, but it's best to not try and talk for a few days until your throat has healed from the tube. I don't want you to worry though, you will speak again it's nothing permanent. It happens with every patient that has to have the tubing for a rather long period of time. I won't get into too much about your injuries. I'm sure your mind is already feeling overloaded. I will tell you that you are on pain medication right now to help with the pain. You had to have surgery so I need you to be careful still with moving around. Your stitches have healed, but it will still be painful at first. Your body is not used to moving around with the pain so just be careful. As you can see your right wrist and hand is in a cast and it will be for another month. It shouldn't hurt at all though. Your ribs will be sore; you had eight of them broken. I had to place metal plates on your rib cage to hold it together while they heal. Right now it is best to just lie down and rest. You took a few hits to your head. One of them caused you to have a skull fracture. You have stitches to the right side of your head starting at your forehead. I don't want you to worry about any headaches you may get that is perfectly normal. You might also feel a little dizzy and lightheaded. Later on today you will be going for tests so we can make sure everything is healing alright. The best thing you can do is just rest and let your body heal itself. Do you have any questions right now?" Dr. Richard asked.

Blaine shook his head no, but they could all tell he was confused, but he didn't have the energy to worry about it just yet.

"You are on morphine right now and it will automatically be dispensed into your I.V every five hours. If you are finding the pain to be too much then we can discuss about increasing the dosage. On the other side of it, if you are finding that the pain medication is too much then we can decrease the dosage. You have been in a coma for a month now. I know that is a lot to take in. It's important you know, because your body will feel weak and sluggish. It's natural from being in a coma. Your body isn't used to moving around the simple stimulation that you would get from just being awake every day. You will start to feel better in a few days and by the end of the week you'll be in a lot better shape." Dr. Richard finished.

Blaine just gave a distant nod to Dr. Richard. They could all tell that he was feeling a little overloaded so they figured it would be best to leave him alone.

"Carole, take his vitals and then you can set up the appointments for the tests for today. Let me know when you have the results and we can go from there." Dr. Richard said.

"Absolutely."

"I'll see you later on today Blaine. Just rest up and sleep as much as you want. Sleep is a great healer." Dr. Richard said as he left the room.

"I should text everyone and let them know that you're awake and okay." Kurt said as he pulled out his phone.

"Everyone has been waiting for you to wake up. They'll be excited that you are finally awake. I'm just going to check your pulse and your vitals for your chart. Then I will be gone for a little while to get all the tests in order. Don't worry it's nothing serious just a precaution that we do with everyone who was in a coma. None of the tests will hurt either." Carole said with a comforting smile.

She grabbed the chart at the end of the bed and started to write down Blaine's vitals. Kurt sent out a mass text to everyone in Glee, his father and to Wes about Blaine being awake. It wasn't even two minutes later when his phone started buzzing endlessly from the questions everyone had. Wes had simply sent him a text saying he would be there in two hours or so. Wes had to finish his last class plus make the drive down there from Westerville after all. Kurt read through the texts and sent a mass text back explaining what they had been told by the doctor and how Blaine was doing. Finn and Rachel said they would be by after school same as Burt. Kurt had told everyone to get together and figure out who was coming, that they didn't want too many at one time. Everyone said they would work it out at Glee club today so that everyone had a chance to see Blaine, but they wouldn't overload him so soon. Once Carole was done with checking Blaine's vitals she left the pad of paper and a pen with Blaine just in case he needed to say something.

"Just in case you have any questions or need to say something. But remember sleep mister. I'll be back shortly to check in on you and by the sound of Kurt's phone buzzing I would say you are in for some visitors today. Just not too many at once." Carole said the last part looking at Kurt.

"I know and I told them that." Kurt immediately said.

"Good. I'll see you boys shortly." Carole said as she made her way out of the room.

Blaine turned his head to look at Kurt and Kurt could see the exhaustion in his eyes. He could also see pain and confusion there as well. Kurt reached out and placed his hand on Blaine's forearm. He didn't want to stop Blaine from writing if he needed to.

"Are you in any pain?"

Blaine grabbed the pen and wrote down _'a little'_ on the paper.

"If it gets to be too much you need to tell me. Don't go all heroic and tough guy on me." Kurt said lightly.

Blaine wrote down on the paper _'what happened?'_ Kurt knew that Blaine would want to know what happened to him, but he didn't think it would be a good idea. He didn't think Blaine should have to relive it just yet. He had just woken up it was a lot to take in right now.

"I'll tell you later. It's not important right now. You just got a lot of information thrown at you by Dr. Richard. I'll tell you in a few days when you're better. You're awake that's all that matters now anyways. Wes is back from Italy and he's on his way to see you. He'll be here in a couple hours. Finn and Rachel will be here after school in less than two hours. Everyone has been worried about you. You have no idea how happy I am that you're awake. Pretty soon you'll be out of the hospital and back home." Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine could feel himself getting tired, but there was one thing he wanted to ask more than anything right now. _'cuddle with me?' _Blaine could feel his hands shaking with the tiredness that wrecked his body. Kurt gave Blaine a smile.

"Now that I can never say no to."

Kurt got up and moved the pen and pad of paper from the bed. He carefully got up on the bed and Blaine moved over slightly. A groan escaped him as he found out that moving was more painful than he though.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked with concern.

Blaine just gave a nod and Kurt knew that he was in pain, but wouldn't admit to it. Kurt laid down on the bed and curled into Blaine's shoulder. Blaine placed his head on top of Kurt's and placed his left hand on Kurt's leg. Kurt put his arm around Blaine's chest carefully to he wouldn't hurt him.

"I love you." Kurt said softly.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and then placed his head back down. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of having Kurt there with him. Blaine had been sleeping for the whole day, even when everyone started to come in and see him he had stayed asleep. They didn't care though; they were just glad that he was awake and didn't have the ventilator in his throat anymore. The Glee club had made sure that not everyone came to see Blaine right at once. Finn, Rachel, Puck and Sam came first with Mr. Schue and the rest would come tomorrow throughout the day. Burt had been there all day along with Kurt and Wes, when he finally arrived. Tomorrow was Thursday so there was only two more day till the weekend. Everyone could have the weekend to come and see Blaine whenever they wanted, because of visiting hours on weekends. Kurt had been spending the afternoon and evening working on his homework and studying for a test that he was supposed to have tomorrow. It was eight o'clock and it was time for everyone to leave. One person was allowed to stay with Blaine and Kurt had immediately asked his dad if he could.

"Kurt, you've been here for two days. You have school tomorrow and a test to focus on. You can see Blaine tomorrow after school." Burt said.

"He just woke up today, I can't leave him alone. What if he wakes up in the middle of the night and doesn't remember where he is." Kurt tried to argue.

"I can stay with Blaine tonight and tomorrow. I already grabbed my assignments that would have been given out tomorrow. I'll stay with him and when you get here tomorrow I can always go home and get some sleep." Wes said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Kurt said.

"Your dad is right. You aren't going to be any good to Blaine if you are too rundown. Go home, take a shower and get some sleep. You can see Blaine tomorrow. You have my number you can text me when you want." Wes said.

"Come on Kurt, let's get home and you can be back here tomorrow after school." Burt said as he stood up from the chair.

Kurt didn't want to leave, but he could tell by the look on his father's face that he wasn't going to win. So Kurt got up and grabbed his bag. He gave Blaine a kiss on the forehead before he left. Wes went and sat down in the chair right beside the bed. He didn't know when Blaine would wake up so he decided he would get a head start on his homework for tomorrow. He could always sleep in the chair for a little while in the night if he got too tired, but it wouldn't be the first time he pulled an all-nighter. It wasn't until eleven at night did Wes hear Blaine shift on the bed. Wes looked up from his History book to see Blaine moving around on the bed. Wes saw Blaine open his eyes slowly and he moved his work and placed it down on the side table. He got up and spoke as he did.

"Hey B." Wes said softly, he didn't want to scare or hurt Blaine by speaking too loudly.

Blaine looked over at Wes and gave a smile. Wes grabbed the hospital cup that had water in it. He handed it to Blaine and Blaine took a few small sips before Wes took it back.

"Doctor says you need to drink lots of water. It'll help your throat. Are you in any pain?"

Blaine just shook his head. Blaine pointed over to the pad of paper and the pen. Wes grabbed it and handed it to Blaine. Blaine wrote down on the paper, _'What time is it?'_

"It's a little after eleven at night. And before you go through all the trouble of writing, I'm still here because we didn't want to leave you alone. Kurt has been here for two days straight, even missing school. He wanted to stay, but he has a test tomorrow that he can't miss. Plus he needed some serious sleep in a bed. So you're stuck with me until school is out tomorrow." Wes said in a joking tone.

Blaine smiled for a second before it faded. Blaine closed his eyes for a second and Wes thought he had fallen back asleep. However, when Blaine did open his eyes he wasn't expecting Blaine to speak. His voice was hoarse and raw. Wes couldn't believe how horrible it sounded.

"What happened?"

"You're not supposed to be taking for starters. You're in enough pain you don't need to add to it. Kurt also doesn't know if it's a good idea for you to know just yet. You've only just woken up B." Wes said.

Blaine wrote down on the paper again. _'Please, you're the only one that will tell me the whole truth. Please Wes. What happened to me?' _Wes looked at Blaine and he could see the hurt and confusion in his eyes. Wes didn't know if telling Blaine would be the best thing for him, but he could also understand where Blaine was coming from. He woke up after being in a coma for a month and no one will tell him what happened to put him there. Wes moved the paper out of the way slightly and he sat down on the bed looking at Blaine.

"I'm going to ask you some questions and all you have to do is nod yes or no ok?" Wes asked gently.

Blaine gave a nod and Wes continued.

"Do you remember Sebastian throwing the Slushy in your face?"

Blaine gave a nod, but he didn't keep his eyes on Wes. Wes knew he was feeling guilty about not telling him about any of this. Wes understood why he didn't, but that didn't make this any easier for either of them.

"I think it's important to add, that I know everything. I've heard the whole story two weeks ago when I got back from Italy. So there's no need for you to lie or try to hide any of it. You also don't need to feel guilty about not telling me. I understand why you didn't. You didn't want me to worry about you when I couldn't do anything to help. I'm here now though and all I've ever asked from you is to be honest. Just like you have only ever asked that of me. I'm not asking you these questions to make you feel bad. I'm asking them so I know what you remember and what you don't so I know where to start. Now do you remember being in the coffeehouse and Sebastian kissed you and then punched you?"

Blaine gave a nod.

"Okay, do you remember being in the coffeehouse with Kurt, Finn and Rachel and Sebastian showed up talking trash?"

Blaine gave a nod.

"Good, so you remember everything leading up to what happened. Do you remember the end of the day after Glee practice, you and Tina walking to your car?"

Blaine thought about it for a minute and then shook his head.

"It was a Wednesday, four weeks ago. From what Kurt and the others have told me you were tired that day. You've been working a lot on your homework and you hadn't been able to go to bed early for the last few days. You had a lot due on the Friday and you were trying to get it done on time. After Glee practice instead of waiting for Kurt you left so you could get some fresh air. You were going to go over to Rachel's house to work on your duet. Tina went after you to make sure you were alright. You said you were just tired and you both walked outside and headed to your car. While you were outside waiting a group of twelve guys came over to you both. The one called you a faggot and then he hit you. You were attacked by all twelve guys and one had a crowbar. Tina ran back inside to get everyone. Sam, Mike, Puck and Finn got outside first followed by the other Glee club members. Tina ran to the teacher's lounge to get some more help. Mr. Schue, Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester got outside a few minutes later to help break up the fight. They were able to get the group to leave and you were on the ground. You weren't breathing, so Mr. Schue gave you CPR and was able to get you breathing once again. You had a seizure just before the paramedics arrived and your heart stopped shortly after. The paramedics were able to get your heart started again and you were brought to the hospital and had to have surgery. You had internal bleeding, but I'm sure the doctor already explained that to you."

Blaine gave a distant nod. Wes knew that Blaine was trying to take everything in. It was a lot to hear especially if you were the one going through it. Blaine also just woke up from a coma and his brain would naturally be a little slow with processing everything.

"Who?" Was all Blaine was able to get out; it truly did hurt a lot to speak.

"The police are still investigating. They haven't been able to get any leads yet. They are looking into the Warblers, Sebastian, because of the threat he said to you at the coffeehouse. So far though, nothing has come up yet. I've also spoken to the Warblers and Dalton's Headmaster about Sebastian. He is still in Dalton, but he is on probation for his actions. For what that might count as. Trent is no longer with the Warblers. When I got back he had left because of what Sebastian has been doing to you. Since I have been back and in charge there hasn't been any incidents yet. Trent still won't come back though. They all are acting differently around me. I think some of them are worried that I'll find something or over hear them say something. If any of them had anything to do with what happened to you I will find out and I will make sure they are punished."

Blaine reached out and grabbed Wes' hand and gave it a weak squeeze. Wes smiled and he decided to change the subject. There was only so much that Blaine could handle right now and he didn't want to overload his brain with this.

"So you know I'm going to have to talk about myself now right? Because I am dying to tell you all about Italy. Like how I had an international fling." Wes said with a smile.

Blaine gave a smile and waited for Wes to continue. Wes told Blaine all about Italy and this local girl he met over there. Wes talked for a good two hours before he saw Blaine start to fall asleep. Wes let Blaine get some sleep and he two was also tired. Wes got off the bed and sat back down in the chair. He put his books away and closed his eyes. He wasn't that comfortable, but he was hoping to get a few hours of sleep in before morning when the nurses would be back to check on Blaine.


End file.
